His Butler, Genesis to New Demons
by painterofemotions
Summary: When Elizabeth returns to London after several years in Amerca her heart is tender with regret and doubts. Ciel's current investigation somehow invovles Elizabeth's several year stay in the Americas...Native Americans, a strange experiment and a stately school that holds so many secrets that not even Elizabeth touch the surface...or image that Pandora's Box is about to burst.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: His Butler: Genesis to New Demons **

**Prologue: His Butler, Genesis to New Demons**

_Watching the purple and red sunset over foggy, meddlesome London had become something of a habitual habit for her. Before she had never noticed exactly how precise the colors would merged every evening after dinner and after her tutoring sessions, and so she could have never fathomed just how much it would be desired when she departed from the only home she had ever known. Soon though, soon she would not see London for a while, soon she would not walk on cobblestone paths and breathe in the putrid air of advancement of mankind and industry. Clear, glass shop windows and people going along merrily in their blissful ignorance passed her as the hansom rolled and cajoled along the rugged pavement. She had been riding in the hansom for over several hours, basking in the coolness of the evening. In order to reach the specific dock that was taking the British students to the Americas, a certain road had to be taken. It was only open for the adolescents of the nobles who dared send their children to the New World. Was she afraid? Yes, yes she was afraid. She was afraid that she would come back the same person as she left. After all...she was only a child; thirteen year old affluent, wealthy, spoiled, and childish girl. What did she understand or apprehend about the real world? Suffering, pain, sorrow and vengeance were conditions that the young girl had never been inaugurated with. She knew nothing, absolutely nothing._

_Suddenly, the hansom rolled to an abrupt stop in front of the docks. The large steamer puffed out a billow of black smoke. She breathed in deeply before allowing herself to open her eyes again. Besides, this would be the last time she would set her green eyes on the misty haze of London. Perhaps, not the very last time, she thought._

"Lady Elizabeth, your luggage is already aboard the ship as well as any other personal items or effects that you should require. Are you ready?" The valet inquired of her, reaching out to help her onto the ship. Elizabeth faintly smiled, quickly casting her eyes once more towards the direction of the home of boy she loved. Leaving him, she decided was easier said than done. She had not revealed to him that she was leaving. In fact, she had begged her parents to keep it a secret from the dark haired boy.

_Finally, summoning courage she did not know she possessed she climbed aboard the steamer, not looking back only forward._

* * *

><p>At the sound of the bugle she awoke quickly, almost staggering to get out of the warmth of the comforters. Even though being in the boarding school for a year, she had not gotten accustomed to the sound each morning. Immediately as she pushed them back, she wished that she had not for it was chilly and quite cold as the pitter patter of hundreds of other students crowded her head with nonstop noise, as she began making the bed. Elizabeth jumped in surprise to feel a cold hand on her shoulder. Turning, she smiled as a grinning face met hers.<p>

"Oh! It's you, Hannah. Do not surprise me like that! I nearly screamed out of bewilderment!"

_"_I didn't mean to scare you, darling. But I have not found my ivory brush! I've looked everywhere and I can't seem to remember when I set it down. Do you have a clue?" Elizabeth shook her head in disappointment, the blonde curls bouncing in the early fall sun.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Hannah. Perhaps you left it in the wash room?" The brunette shrugged, biting her lip in disbelief at her loss. She walked off, muttering something about "using the comb instead". Elizabeth smiled, she was very fond of Hannah, but the girl was such a scatter brain, you could not help but adore her.

"Ladies! I hope you are all presentable for Mrs. Glaudusa Huddersfield. She is to arrive shortly, please ladies…please I beg of you! Act accordingly! She is the wife of Sir Harrison Ward Huddersfield! He is Dean of St. Josephina Augusta, this very school!" Ms. Westford shouted. A short, round women, Ms. Westford was mild tempered and in charge of the girl's chambers. In her hand she held a book, titled "Etiquette of an English Lady". Elizabeth stifled a laugh as the small women bustled about the dorm, inspecting individually each girl's bed. Elizabeth could not help but wonder what exactly this Mrs. Huddersfield was like. According to all the older girls, she was extremely stern and intolerant of any behavior she deemed unreasonable of a woman.

After leaving the wash room, and getting dressed she along with several other girls walked to the dining hall. The loud voices and clattering of dishes welcomed her inside. Seeing her friends she maneuvered her way over to them, waving excitedly. Suddenly, without warning she was bumped into and felt herself spiraling to the floor. But a strong arm wrapped around her, preventing her from harming her bottom. She looked up, into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Almost like the blue sea back in London, such a deep hue that made her long for her home. Not realizing that the young man had caught her, she reached up tenderly, towards the face…the face that held those blue eyes.

"Um…I'm glad that you didn't fall, but my lady I think that we had best place ourselves in our seats. See? Mrs. Huddersfield has arrived."

Elizabeth flushed tomato red as she excused herself to the table. Placing her hands to her cheeks, she could feel her face hot as if she had been in the summer sun. The girls giggled, whispering among themselves.

"Attention ladies! This is Mrs. Glaudusa Annabell Huddersfield. She-sh-she is the wife of Sir Harri-Harrison Ward Hudd-H-Huddersfield!" Ms. Westford squeaked. One of the girls across the able winced and leaned over to Elizabeth.

"She always gets nervous announcing Mrs. Huddersfield! I feel so sorry for the poor thing."

"Her…Her-."

"My husband Sir Harrison Ward Huddersfield is the descendant of St. Josephina Augusta Ladies' School for Gifted Women." She snapped, whilst casting an irritated glance towards the smaller woman. Her stature was indeed intimidating, a severe stern face that bestowed no feelings of gratitude or even happiness. There seemed to be such a shallow sorrowful expression in her eyes.

_It almost looks as if she has been crying all night long. Her eyes are a little red for wear, though she looks like nothing has happened at all! I hope that she is alright. Perhaps she isn't such a cruel woman after all._

"I believe that many of you have heard rumors about the Natives being transported across the Americas as a experiment to introduce them to the civil ways of the world. Industry, science, knowledge are absent from them. Starting two weeks from now, we will be the first girl's school in the America's to incorporate Natives into the education system."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth leaned against the white washed walls of the corridor, listening to the cries and fearful sobs of the girls in the next room. Hannah leaned against her, covering her mouth to try to keep her own cries silent. Just like Mrs. Huddersfield had said, thirty Native female students had come to St. Josephina Augusta. They had all be barely dressed, dear skins just barely covering the privates' parts and legs bared for the world to see. Elizabeth had gotten a glimpse of the young girls; many looked about her age as the dorm leaders guided them into the school. Now she, Hannah and Daisy stood in the hallway, listening to the cries of the girls as their hair was cut.<p>

Warm tears fell from Hannah's face as she clutched Elizabeth's hand in her own.

"How can this be justified? Why must they trip them of their dignity?" She whispered among her sobs. Elizabeth held her, wiping the warm liquid away with her sleeve.

"It is because…they must know about the world. The world is changing for the better…we have machinery, embroidery, medicine…they must know about these things…don't they?" Elizabeth tried to reason in her naive mind. Suddenly, a sharp swoosh filled the air, as the sound of a hurtful smack resonated through the hallway. Elizabeth had enough, she bounded into the room.

A young girl, about fourteen years of age sat on the floor, her beautiful brown locks lay in strands. On her darkenned face was a distinct mark of where a hand laid itself forcefully.

"You stop this! Stop it right now!" Elizabeth yelled at the barber. She grabbed the girl's hand, and stood in front of her, trying to shield her from another attack. The man was much taller than the blond girl, much bigger as well. In his eyes there was anger.

"Step aside Ms. And let me do my job. There is no need to get a lady of your social standing involved."

"Stand aside and allow you to hit a woman? How dare you lay your filthy hands on her! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

He breathed deeply; clearly irritable this young woman was adamant about not letting him have his way. He grinned and clicked the scissors together, passing a nonverbal threat.

"Step aside now!" Yelling, he grabbed onto Elizabeth's wrist, twisting it in a most painful manner. Elizabeth gasped in pain as he drew her away from the Native girl; she kicked, screamed and tried to bit his hand.

"Stop! Let me go! You're hurting me! Let go!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hannah running down the hall, calling for help. The Indian girl jumped up from the floor, onto his back beating him, screaming in a language Elizabeth did not know.

"Victor! You will release those young women at once or so help me God I'll blow a hole in your stomach!" A man's voice shouted. Swiftly, Elizabeth was thrown on the floor alongside the Indian girl. The young woman crawled towards Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around the shaken girl and began loudly spewing words in her own language. In the hallway stood a young man, probably in his early twenties, holding a pistol aimed right at the barber. His blue eyes met Elizabeth's green and he gestured for them to come beside him. The hallway was crowded now, full of blissfully ignorant spectators and students all horrified at not understand what was going on. The barber slowly back away into a group of police men who began taking him away.

Sighing in relief, Elizabeth stood still holding the Indian girls hands. The other female students flocked around them, crying out their concern and worry.

"Oh, how brave you were darling! Weren't you scared?"

"Elizabeth! Your beautiful curls are now all tussled!"

"You poor thing, how dare he hit a woman!" Elizabeth looked for the young man who had helped her. Speaking to one of the police man, he pointed towards the group of young girls and after nodding his head began walking away. Elizabeth hurried her pace to reach him and tapped his shoulder.

"Tha-than-tha-thank you for saving me! I was so frightened… I-I didn't know what was going to happen…if it was not for you coming to help us then…then." Elizabeth nervously twisted her hands together, trying to stop the tears from falling. She had been so afraid, no one had ever hurt her like that before.

_When Ciel was angry that one time, he raised his hand to me but Sebastian stopped him. I never thought that he could get so angry that he would hit me._

The man put his hand on her shoulder, gentle giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"My name is Vincent. Vincent Avery Hartford Tudor." Before taking grasping Elizabeth's hand, he brushed back her curls and smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to help you, Elizabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I've been dying to post something about this story forever and now that I spent two days on this prolougue that means you guys cannot waste my efforts! Review, pm me or even send me some kudos! I could really use the encouragment. Anyway, please believe me that I am currrently working on "Training the Heart." It's just giving me a little trouble because I stopped the story for so long, and now I'm a bit lost as to what's going and who is who and such. I hope you guys liked this prolougue into, "His Butler: Genesis to New Demons"! Be looking out for the first chapter and also chapter 26 for "Training the Heart!" It will be coming, hopefully this weekend! Review please!<strong>

**Oh, one more thing. I got the information about victorian coaches here ... w w w. likesbooks. com/carriages. During the story, I will refer to this site for some historical accuracy. If I find anymore sights I will post them to my profile. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Home is a New Place**

_**A brief sigh slipped between her pale, pink lips as she gazed longingly around the deserted bedroom. Memories good and not so good belonged here as well as her sense of self and who she loved very dearly. She had not revealed to him her plans of departing for the Americas. She did not want to burden him anymore than she had already. Gently, slowly she walked around the room, her hands touching the bed post and tracing over the marble vanity almost as if she were trying to retain the images of her old life. She knew that once she was gone, her beloved cousin would most likely be devastated. In fact, he would be furious…**_

_**She smiled to herself, almost laughing at the present thought that occupied her mind. Of course he would be furious! He was always angry when it came to her wandering off by herself. He constantly reprimanded her whenever she ran away to his mansion. Certainly…he would see this as running away from him. Soon, very soon she would come back to this place. She would come back not as Lizzy, not even as Elizabeth. She would return…a changed person whoever she might be. **_

* * *

><p>"What does it look like, Helen?" The young woman listened as the sound of a door sluggishly squeaked open. Instantly, the aroma of years old dust and another sharp smell she could not quite make out filled her nostrils. Coughing, she set down her bags in the sunlit corridor, holding her kerchief to her nose.<p>

"I think, my Lady you made a most horrid mistake begging the servants not to clean this room in your absence! Look at all this dust! Look at this filth!" Helen was a middle aged woman, tall and lean with auburn hair pulled back tightly in a bun. She had attractive features, her stature that of a mature woman with ample experience of the world's workings. She frowned as Elizabeth smiled; throwing herself on the white sheets that covered the large bed. All furniture was covered with white sheets and dirt old cobwebs hung from the ceiling. The floor was too dusty, as she made foot prints when she walked on it.

"It's been so long since I last walked into this room…how long ago was it? Hm…let me think." Twisting a short curl around her index, she cocked her head to one side in deep though.

"Exactly thirteen when I left…I am nineteen now. So it has been seven years…"

"That is a long time I suppose, Lady Elizabeth."

"It's longer in dog years."

"My Lady!" Elizabeth grinned and shrugged.

"It's true!" She abruptly slid off the bed and walked to the large window seat. During the years, the window had been closed shut. She frowned as she tried to undo the lock, pushing harder and harder until it finally gave away. Grasping the sill quickly, she managed to regain her balance.

Helen nearly screamed as she saw Elizabeth's form hanging half way out the window, but sighed in relief that she caught herself.

"You really must be careful miss, truly you must!" Elizabeth smiled gaily.

"Now, Helen it was only a quick reaction. I just forgot how difficult that lock is."

The sunlight basked the room in warmth, bringing what was once in the dark now into its light. Not much had changed in London since she left. The road was the same old cobblestone, perhaps with a few new bricks. Her home was the same, except the new addition of a light blue painted in the drawing room. Yes, everything was the same. The feeling of finally being where she belonged almost overwhelmed her. How the young woman had longed for London during those seven years! How she had desired for her old life, for her family and for Ciel.

_I thought that during those seven years I would come across a kind hearted chap. One that would take my heart away and sweep me off my feet into the rainbow sunset. Alas, my childish mind! I could never once during those years…forget about Ciel. Have I not grown at all?_

Elizabeth wanted to see him so badly. Only one thing kept her from going to the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel…had he forgotten about her? Perhaps he was so angry with her for leaving suddenly that he would never speak to her again? The thought made her want to cry in uncertainty.

_I did not even say goodbye to him. I did not even send him a letter…_

She looked around the room greedily, trying to take in all things at once. Her green eyes settled on the fireplace…igniting a memory she never wanted to regain.

After the Great Fire of London, her mother had insisted she study in the Americas with a friend of the family. At first she did not want to leave. But her mother insisted and said that Elizabeth's good friend Hannah was leaving as well. Eager and excited to go to a new world she had readily agreed. But there was more to the picture…she had really just wanted to get away from dreary London and the young boy who never gave her a second glance.

"My Lady I suggest we begin unpacking your things. After that how about a cup of tea with your brother? The maid said he should be arriving in half an hours' time." Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Have the servants bring my things up please, Helen." Helen nodded. She rushed out the room calling for the handmaids. The young woman continued strolling around the room, almost in a daze. Was she really home in London? Yes, of course she was. Sitting down at the vanity, she placed her comb, brush and rouge on the marble top.

_I am a lady now…I find it funny that seven years ago I couldn't dream about wearing rouge or belladonna._

"Lady Elizabeth, do you remember this mirror? Look at how well it has been taken care of!" Helen pulled the dingy white sheet off the large mirror, allowing Elizabeth to view herself. She had not grown much taller; sadly she remained at a mere 5"2.

That was not the only thing that changed though. She was curvaceous…her bosom had increased in size significantly and those small hips (her brother said that they resembled twigs) had now grown out giving her the appearance of an ample young woman.

Smiling, she turned around and around. Yes, she was a young woman now.

"I've changed, Helen. Haha! It's so hard to look at myself now."

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth you have changed. You have grown so much. Not just physically, but also in mind and heart. Now, it is nearly late afternoon. How about a bath before you see your parents?" Helen lovingly patted Elizabeth on the shoulder. Sighing, Elizabeth followed Helen into the washroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! So...as you all could have guess this is the first chapter of His Butler: Genesis to New Demons! I hope you all like it, love it, and favorite it! This chapter was a bit hard for me, because I was trying to figure out where I wanted the first part to take place. I don't want to rush it, but at the same time I don't want you, the audience to be bored either! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I will try to update this story once a week. "Training the Heart" will be whenever I can..haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Reminisce**

"Replace this vulgar yellow with a more subtle navy blue. What are you trying to do, blind the guests?" The young woman bowed and scurried off carrying the yellow curtains. Servants stood outside the large lounge, listening and bickering among themselves as the older woman irritably crossed her arms.

"Someone call Thomas about those horrible curtains in the dining hall! Tell him I want the white in the sunroom and to replace the oak desk with the redwood. Where on earth is Elizabeth?" Clapping her hands together impatiently, she snatched up her purse and umbrella for the afternoon.

"I will be back within two or three hours. I want this room spotless."

Elizabeth, dressed in a princess line blue taffeta dress with a white lace shawl around her shoulders, tried to restrain herself from laughing as her mother walked around the room, berating the servants. The lounge had also been decorated since she was gone. The once white carpet was replaced with a beautiful forest green hue; the walls were now covered with wall paper depicting scenes of parks and people in all their finery. The old black grand piano was still there, polished and lovely in its entire splendor. Even the window panes now a beautiful forest matched the carpet.

"Oh, mother! I can't tell you how good it is to see that you have not changed one bit!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Almost skipping to her mother, she hugged her tightly. How she had missed her! Marchioness Middleford held her daughter in her arms, lightly playing with a blond curl.

"I still cannot believe you cut your beautiful hair! Why, it's just below your ears! You've grown…" She stepped back and held Elizabeth at arm's length. Surveying the young women before her, she smiled.

"Look at you! My only daughter…all grew up have you?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Yes, mum. Now, we must be off! I heard you yelling in the lounge and I believe that we best leave! You promised that we would go shopping today after all. You know, mother and daughter bonding and whatnot." Marchioness Middleford frowned, her stern face casting an irritated glance at her daughter.

"I was waiting for you, Elizabeth. It seems you have not changed much!" Elizabeth laughed and held her mother's hand.

"Oh, mother! You haven't changed! But it does seem that you have become softer than I remember. Could it be age?" Elizabeth teased. She laughed as her mum tried to wallop her with the umbrella. They stood on the top step of the porch, watching the driver pull up the landau. The elderly driver tipped his hat and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Marchioness Middleford! Well Ms.…hasn't you grown a bit? I remember seeing you, just a little wee thing you were! It is surely nice to have you home, Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth grinned.

"Hello! Quinton! It is nice to be home indeed!"

_It does feels so good to be home! To be with mother…to be here in London! I've missed her so much!_

"By the expression you have I would think you have never been to London before, Elizabeth." Her mother jested. Elizabeth leaned against the plush seats of the landau, watching the trees and green fields go past. The small gust of wind occasionally tickling her face, the smell of the free country side; it was heaven for her.

"It is just…oh mum I have not been here for seven years! I feel so out of place. I feel out of touch with everyone. I suppose it's strange to feel this way?" Marchioness shook her head, gripped Elizabeth's hands in her own.

"My dear, you have spent most of your teen years in the Americas. A completely different place, of course you are going to feel a little…well bewildered at first. You will get used to it soon though."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned against the carriage wall, observing the goings on outside the window. A woman walked briskly, rushing three little children in front of her on the dirt road, whilst holding onto a basket full of clothes. Nearing the city the sound of more coaches and people reached her ears. Soon the click-clack of the wheels against the pavement made music to her ears. It had been so long since she had heard that noise and until now did not realize how much she truly missed it. The fog that had once settled over London was now gone and a more pure air replaced it. When she looked at the sky, there was no longer smog that turned into an ugly gray but now she saw the true blue the sky really was.

Passing town houses, closely packed together like pieces of bread and small stores and alleyways they came to a stop in front of an expensive fabric store. A young man was weighing material on a scale in the window, until he saw them pull up.

"Be back within two hours, Quinton! We still have much to do at the estate. After Elizabeth and I finish here, we will go down to the china store. Pick us up there." Quinton nodded and whipped the horses bringing them to an even pace down the street.

_Everything has been rebuilt since the fire. I can't believe that the last time I saw this store, flames were engulfing it. Now it has been rebuilt and looks even better than before! Ah, when Paula told me about the Phantomhive estate I was nearly petrified. At least Ciel and the others were fine…I wonder…what does he look like now? Oh…and Sebastian. Haha, I wonder if he has changed at all?_

"Elizabeth…?" She blinked, realizing she was still outside the fabric shop. Feeling quite foolish for letting her thoughts get away with her, she blushed a lobster red and entered.

Her mother shook her head impatiently and beckoned her to hurry into the store.

The young man smiled sweetly as she walked into the shop, politely asking her if she needed assistance. It was beautiful to say the least. Every fabric she could think of was in the shop, pink and white lace, along with furs and many colors of cloth lay eagerly on the shelves waiting for crowds of people to come buy them. A pretty apple green satin lay on the outside of the shop, with the cheaper cloth. Elizabeth gasped as she noted the attractive chiffon brown in the right corner of the store. She quickly passed an older couple, eager to see the material closer.

"Mother! Look at this-ah!" Suddenly, she was falling backwards, as if she hit a brick wall. An arm slipped around her waist keeping her from meeting the floor in a most ungraceful manner. She opened her eyes to see piercing red ones. A tall man with black hair held onto her, keeping her from falling. That black hair…those red eyes…she had seen them before!

"A lady should be more careful. Are you harmed?" His deep voice strangely reminded her of someone she knew long ago. The people in the shop and stopped and watched the scene, some of the women began whispering and giggling. Elizabeth flushed red and stood, brushing herself off.

"Y-yes I'm quite alright! Please excuse my clumsiness…I sincerely apologize for my rudeness." The man grinned and nodded. He cocked his head to the side and gazed at her as if she resembled someone he knew.

"Is your name by any chance, Elizabeth Middleford?"

"Yes, yes it is. And you are?"

The man smiled and placed a finger against his lips. Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw her mother walking briskly towards her. Before Elizabeth could speak to him, he left the shop.

_How strange…who was that man? He looked exactly like someone I knew…_

"Elizabeth! Are you alright! Who was that man?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know mum. However I am very grateful for his help! I might have had an up skirt!" The Marchioness frowned at Elizabeth's suggestive joke.

"Anyway, mother this brown one here."

* * *

><p>The calming sound of birds tweeting outside the window caused the violently storming thoughts and emotions inside the girl to settle down. Covered by her purple satin sheets, her heart raced like a horse set free in a meadow, she could barely believe what she was going to do…or what she was thinking about doing.<p>

_I haven't seen him…in seven years…has he changed? Does he look the same? I guess…the real question is will he look at me the same? Oh, what do I do? I did not even tell him I was leaving! How will he accept me? Should I really just out of the blue show up at his manor?_

"I'll do it! I'll do it by George I will! I mean…the worst that can happen is him becoming angry with me! I think…" A knocked sounded gently on the door of her bedroom. Helen entered, wheeling a silver tray that carried an aroma that made her mouth water.

"Marchioness Middleford and Marquis Middleford have left for the day on a trip. They said you may do as please, my Lady."

"Ah…good. Helen may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, my Lady. You may ask me anything." Helen answered as she began arranging food on the table.

"Well…" Elizabeth nervously wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth.

"I have not seen him in seven years. I did not even tell him I was leaving. I wish to see him so much…but I'm afraid he won't accept me."

"The Earl Phantomhive, my Lady?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Helen beckoned Elizabeth to come. Sitting at the table, even with the marvelous food in front of her, she could not stop thinking about him.

_To think after these seven long years I still have feelings for him! I tried so hard to forget during the time in America! Is everything I do in vain? I hate these feelings! Why can't I just…stop loving him already!_

"Oh, Ciel…can I ever forget you?" Helen sighed and ran her fingers though Elizabeth's curls. Reaching for the ivory brush from the vanity, she began brushing the young woman's hair.

"You said his name."

"I did…after promising myself I would forget him…my heart won't allow me. What should I do, Helen? My mind will comply, but my heart refuses to obey me."

"Well…my Lady can always go to visit him."

"He hates it when I pop up unannounced."

"Send him an invite to tea?"

"He never replies."

"A footman perhaps?"

"They always scream in terror, running away when I tell them where I wish for them to go!"

"Well, my Lady you seem to be out of luck!"

"Oh, Helen please do not rub it in!" Elizabeth cried, running to the bed.

"I'm sorry my dear…but you've changed. I'm sure the Earl has changed as well."

Elizabeth grimaced…

"Yes…for better or for worse?" Helen shrugged.

"There's only way to find out, My Lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray! This is chapter of of His Butler: Genesis to New Demons! I hope this chapter has made ya'll happy and I apologize for updating late. I was in school all day yesterday and I have a ART test coming up Monday that I seriously need to study for! Well some minor details about the story. It takes place in 1888 seven years after the Great Fire of London...if I am correct in doing my math. Well, it is supposed to take place after the Fire. In America Grover Cleveland is the President, it was around this time in history that American Indians suffered continually misjustice at the hand of the Europeans and American people. It is also during this time that young Natives were being taken to American schools to teach them "civil" ways. I haven't been able to really find too much information about the year 1888, only about the era. Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Be looking out for chapter 3 and wish me luck on my math and art test! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Arriving at Phantomhive Manor**

Never in her young life could she remember being so nervous and on edge as when she climbed into the carriage. Her hands were shaking despite her trying to control them. Helen sat across from Elizabeth in the carriage, her soft gray eyes observing the restless girl. Anxiety was an understatement…what she felt was indescribable.

"Oh, Helen! I want to go back home!"

"Now hush, my Lady…you'll be perfectly fine! Act your age now."

"Oh…if only Paula were here. I feel that I would be calmer if she were beside me." Elizabeth wrung her hands together, remembering Paul's death. It cast a scene in her mind that she would never forget and reminded her of humanities short comings. It was almost like a film on repeat, every night she could see Paula's death in her mind. She remembered Paula shielding her with her own body to protect her…and a bloodied hand reach for her.

_That night…that night…is a night I will never forget! That night…I saw a monster…not a human._

"We are here Lady Elizabeth!" The coach man called, pulling the horses to an abrupt stop.

"No!" Elizabeth yelped, as she tried to push herself against the carriage walls more. Helen rolled her eyes.

"Now, Lady Elizabeth…there's no need to try to hide. We are here! You will most assuredly meet Earl Phantomhive and he shall see you in all your youthful beauty. Come now, step lively."

_Oh…I should have never come here! Who knows what will happen? I haven't grown at all! Look at me…still dropping in without an invitation!_

"I have never been so nervous in my life, Helen."

"Yes, yes Lady Elizabeth. You'll be fine. Believe me." Elizabeth sighed heavily as she walked to the door.

_I feel like a lamb being led to the slaughter house. No…I feel like a Lt. being led to the front lines! I feel like…running away!_

Elizabeth listened as Helen knocked twice on the double wooden doors. She stepped back when she heard footsteps nearing the entrance. The mansion was the same as she remembered, though the front garden was much better kept and the courtyard now was layered with azaleas and roses. The sky was perfect this afternoon, cloudless allowing the sun to send its warming rays on her face.

Phantomhive manor appeared to tower above her, making her feel small and insignificant.

"Lady Elizabeth!" A high pitched voice shrieked. A woman, possibly in her late 20's stood in the door way, large glasses covering half her face. Her red hair was pulled into two large pigtails tied by blue ribbons.

"Maylene!"

"Oh, Lady Elizabeth! Oh my! How much you've grown! So beautiful!" Elizabeth blushed. Maylene started jumping up and down in delight a wide smile on her face.

"Please come in! Please! Oh…you don't know how much we've missed you!" At those words, Elizabeth's eyes became watery. Had she really been missed so much?

"Oh, Maylene! I missed you all too! I truly did!" She cried. Maylene grinned and pointed down a hall.

"I'll go get Finnian and Bard! Oh, Lady Elizabeth I know they'll be happy to see you! No, better yet come with me!" Maylene grabbed her hand, rushing her towards the kitchen.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Finnian burst through the back door of the kitchen and swept her up in a huge hug. She giggled as he spun her around the room and laughed loudly at his enthusiasm. Time had changed the boy into a strong, young man. Finnian stood at a shocking 6'3, towering over her small 5'2 form. He was lean, but amply muscular with a smile that could light up a country side.

"I'm quite delighted to see you too, Finnian! And you as well Bard!" The blonde haired cook grinned, waving a skillet.

"Oi! Look at you! You've grown into a fine young woman, Lady Elizabeth! Your hair has been cut too! But you're still short…shorter than the Young Master."

"Yep!" Finnian agreed.

"He's grown a lot…how tall is he now, Bard?" Maylene asked. Bard rubbed his scruffy beard in deep thought.

"Well now…he's about 5'11. Yea, he has grown a lot!" Bard laughed.

"Is…is…the Earl Phantomhive…here?" Elizabeth asked nervously. Maylene shook her head.

"The young Master and Mr. Sebastian left on business some hours ago. They should, however, be coming back in a few minutes! Oh, Lady Elizabeth! You must stay for lunch! I'm sure the young Master would love to see you!" Maylene declared. Elizabeth tried to smile, but for some unknown reason it would not come.

"Oh, Maylene…you know how Ciel doesn't like me very much." Silence covered the kitchen like thick fog. Perhaps memories of past events encased their conscious like a shell around an egg. Finnian shook his head rigorously, gazing into Elizabeth's eyes he smiled confidently.

"The Young Master missed you when you left without a word. He didn't even know you left until he called upon you right before your birthday. He had a present for you…" Bard nodded.

"Poor guy looked about to fall apart when he came to the mansion after hearing you up and left."

"He had no idea you had gone. He was very upset." Elizabeth leaned against the wall, her mind spinning. Did he really miss her? She highly doubted that he had missed her as much as she did him. Her heart began beating quicker. Perhaps…all was not lost.

"Lady Elizabeth…I can show you to the lounge where you can wait for him."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and good morning! So I'm so happy I am finally able to place this chapter up. Though I have only recieved one review sincee the last chapter...that is ok! I will continue to update and let you wonderful people read my fanfiction! Please review the story, let me know what you think even critisize. This story is going better than I expected! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Desire Grows Stronger When Farther Away**

_He will be here any minute…_

Maylene had just left to prepare lunch. The conversation that had taken place as she walked through the mansion with Maylene hung in her mind like a darning needle on twine. Maylene had obviously been hurt as well as Finnian and Bard by her sudden, wordless departure. The maid expressed how she and Finnian had lived extremely boring lives without her there to pop in and cheer them up. Elizabeth gazed longingly at the black grand piano. A tune she had long put in the back of her mind came to her. She had taken piano classes in America and could now play extremely well. She looked around the room, not wanting to disturb anyone. Sitting on the bench, she smoothed her dress down and began playing an old melodious tune. The melody, reminded her of spring…soft, beautiful and full of new life. If a song could ever make a person tranquil…perhaps, she supposed it was the one her hands graced with the keys. She began singing in French, for that was the language it was sung to her as a child.

"I don't recall ever hearing a voice as resplendent and nostalgic as yours." Elizabeth stiffened, her fingers stopped moving across the white keys as she listened to footsteps coming nearing towards her. Now, her heart was beating quickly. Her hands become sweaty, her mouth felt dry like a desert.

"Earl…" She breathed deeply. He was not going to see her in such a state.

"Earl Phantomhive, I don't recall you ever using dull flattery as a greeting. It is certainly not like you."

Elizabeth felt her heart jump into her throat as listened to him come closer...closer until he was standing behind her.

_This is ridiculous! Why is my heart skipping beats! Really now! Calm yourself down, Elizabeth! This is only the first time you have seen him in seven years…its ok. _

She refused to look at him. She refused to make the first move this time. But how she wanted to see his face, she wanted to hug him and tell him how much she still cared about him! Feeling about to burst, she hurriedly stood from the bench almost hitting Ciel. She walked towards the door; she just could not take it! Those stupid tears…just would not stop falling.

"Elizabeth why…why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why won't you look at me?"

She wiped the tears away and straightened her shoulders.

"I apologize, Earl Phantomhive. I should not have come without an invitation!" She began heading for the door, but was stopped by a strong hand enclosed around her wrist.

_Look at me! Crying like some bumbling fool…_

"You look beautiful, Lizzy."

"What?" Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

"I said you look beautiful." Ciel turned her to face him. Lifting her head up, he gazed into the green eyes he had longed for seven years. Realizing they were no longer the eyes of a girl but of a woman intimidated him.

"Stop saying such ridiculous things! It is embarrassing for a woman."

"Is it? But it's true." The trademark smirk she had always hated spread across his face. She resisted the urge to create an insult and instead looked away from him. His eyes were still the cerulean blue she remembered them, the black eye patch still covered his right eye.

"You have not answered my question, Lizzy." Pouting, she turned to him.

"I did not want to be a burden. After all you worked so much while I did nothing but irritate you day after day. Why would I want to stay in a place I was not welcomed? I wanted to do something for myself…so that I could become a better person." Ciel's face showed an articulation of disbelief and then pain. Those bitter and distressing words coming out of her mouth…was this girl really Elizabeth?

"Elizabeth…you were never a burden to me!" He exclaimed. Elizabeth glared at him; those feelings that had stayed dormant for so long were rising to the surface of her heart.

"Do not lie to me Earl! Do not take me for an oblivious broad! Do you think I am still the silly little child that you once knew?"

"Lizzy! I never said anything of the sort! How could you even think-,"

"Think?" Elizabeth yelled.

"You used to look at me like I was a foreign object! Do not take me for a fool, Earl! I could see the annoyance in your eyes! What does it matter whether I left or not? It did not matter to-,"

"It mattered to me!" Ciel shouted. The room became quiet, only the sound of the birds interrupted the silence that felt so stuffy. Ciel left go of her wrist. Looking straight into her eyes he gritted his teeth and he shook as if some unknown condition had come upon him.

"I longed for you! You left me without a trace! Never during those seven years had I felt so alone! Never had I missed anyone as much I desired you! I searched for you! Do you have any idea of my pain? The anger I had at knowing you left? The feelings of guilt I endured every night, as I lay in bed wondering why you had not given me…even a single goodbye. You did not even send one of your obnoxious letters…" Elizabeth inhaled sharply. Ciel…had he truly spoken those words? Did he really mean them?

"I understand…that I did not make time for you and I treated you in a most shameful way. I took you for granted and in my error I misused you. Lizzy, can you ever forgive me? It is I who is at fault." Elizabeth's tears fell slowly down her pale cheeks. She could not remember a time where she had been more joyful than now.

"Yes...I forgive you Earl."

* * *

><p>Ciel reclined in the leather sofa, watching Elizabeth decided her next move. He could not help the smile that found its way across his lips. Never in his life had he ever longed for a person more than he longed for her during those seven years. He had to calm down…he had to breath. To him, everything was happening at once and his life was on fast-forward. He had so many questions to ask her, so many things he wanted to tell her now that she was beside him. He wanted to compliment her hair, her sparkling eyes, and the beautiful smile that graced her pink lips. He wanted so many things! Honestly, he expected some measure of childhood to reside within her. There was none to be found in neither her eyes nor her body language.<p>

_When Sebastian had told me he saw in her the fabric store…that Elizabeth was almost unrecognizable I could not believe him. She is…beautiful._

"Checkmate!" Ciel blinked twice…what had she just said? He looked at the chess board in awe.

"What?" She laughed mockingly and winked.

"Oh, Earl you must really pay attention to these types of things!"

"I was distracted Elizabeth. Play another round?" He suggested. The door of the drawing room opened and Sebastian came in, a young man with grey hair also accompanied him. Holding two trays he set them on the coffee table.

"I already beat you once. I would not want to do it a second time." Ciel opened his mouth as he tried to think of a witty comeback, but alas he could not. He smirked. Elizabeth certainly had grown a sense of wit!

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth I have sweets here and tea for you. Today's snack is Madeira cake with Darjeeling tea. I hope you find it delightful."

"Sebastian! Why you look as if you have not aged a day! Sebastian your sweets are always delicious! Perhaps you can assist me and tell me some of your secrets?" Sebastian smiled.

"If it pleases you, Lady Elizabeth I will help in any way I can. You have truly developed into a lady. I am honored that you would seek my counsel." Ciel coughed, bringing the attention to him.

"What about the Americas? Tell me." Elizabeth sipped the tea.

"It was considerably particular. I attended St. Josephina Augusta school…I made many friends. Oh, the country side is positively beautiful! It does not smell nearly as horrid as London…" Cel smirked.

"Or so it seems."

"It is so! There were so many different things to see and food to eat! But I daresay…the men there are quite the lewd ones. The woman as well can be so indecent!" At her declaration, Ciel chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Lizzy! I daresay you sound like Aunt Frances!"

"I pray not young Master. For Lady Elizabeth is much to kind hearted and gentle to be compared to her mother." The trio laughed.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth danced around the bedroom, holding a lacy pillow to her chest. Giggling and twirling her hand around her finger she plopped on the bed.<p>

"Oh Helen! I feel as if I could fly through the air on wings! I never want this feeling to go away! It was amazing! Truly amazing! I could barely breathe during afternoon tea, but Sebastian played the violin for us and we danced! Ah!" She laughed again, and stood swaying back and forth mimicking a dance.

"I could have danced all night! He's has certainly grown handsome since I last saw him! Why, he towers over me now!"

"Really now…tsk my Lady." Elizabeth stopped her joyful celebration to see Helen glaring at her. Immediately she was taken aback…never had she felt such uneasiness. It seemed to last only a moment before Helen smiled.

_What…what just happened?_

"Helen? Are you alright?" The woman nodded.

"Oh, my Lady I'm just tired is all. I'm feeling peachy. Well you best get your rest for tomorrow. You have a caller tomorrow I hear?" Elizabeth's brows furrow in confusion.

"I have a caller?"

"Yes my Lady! Surely you remember Vincent Tudor? He has returned to London to carry on his father's wine business." Elizabeth smiled.

Vincent was Mrs. Huddersfield's nephew. He had escorted his Aunt to the school and stayed there helping around the campus. Usually gardening and flirting with the other students. He had a very handsome stature with blue eyes that made her think of blue orchids. During the last six years of her studying he had even tried to court her. Much to his dismay she had politely turned him down.

_He is a handsome man indeed, but not the type of man I would want to marry. He is kind, with a strong wit and clever speech, but I always felt there was something about him. Oh well…_

"Helen, why in the world is he coming here?"

Helen grinned and glanced at Elizabeth, with a playful expression.

"Tsk…Lady Elizabeth don't act as if you do not know. You captured his heart while you were in the Americas."

* * *

><p><strong>Hullo...so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. Mainly because I was already finished with it and because Chapter 3 is a bit short. I hope you al enjoy it! Ugh...I have so much studying to do! I have a Math test this Fri, Communications test this Mon and another Art test this Mon! Gosh...these instructorts are really trying to kill us college kids! Wish me luck! Please rememeber to review! I love reviews!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: A Lesson in Flattery**

_**Upon hearing the banging on the door the girl awoke to screams filling the night. Elizabeth began to cough uncontrollably as smoke filled her lungs. The banging continued louder. Suddenly, she felt hands dragging her out of bed, discombobulated she fought back.**_

"_**Liza! Liza! Smoke coming! Big fire started! Must get out! Hurry!" White Owl's face was blackened with soot and her night gown was dingy. Elizabeth finally regained her sense…the whole room was filled with smoke and many of the girls had already awoken. A horrifying scream filled the night air as bright red and yellow lights flickered in the hallway from behind the closed door.**_

"_**Open the door!" A man's voice cried. Elizabeth grabbed her shawl and through it around her cold shoulders. Vincent stood in the hallway, holding three young Indian children.**_

"_**Elizabeth!"**_

"_**Vincent! What is going on-"Behind Vincent, the hallway was in flames. She was paralyzed with fear as she watched the flames dance in the corridor. The girls from the other dorms were running down the hall with water buckets, yelling and screaming.**_

"_**Elizabeth bring the girls and come out now! There isn't much time before this level collapses!" He yelled.**_

_**She rushed back into the room, waking the girls up, rushing them to get out. Finally the last girl was out of the room. White Owl grabbed her hand and together they followed Vincent down the hallway. Pieces of broken, burned wood fell from the ceiling as they ran down the fiery corridor. Flames licked at their heels and their hair. But beside the hallway, a door was closed. Beyond it she heard a voice crying for help, pleading for someone to save them.**_

"_**White Owl there is someone in that room!" The Indian glanced down the burning hallway, then again at the door.**_

"_**No time! Must leave them!"**_

"_**I can't leave this person here to burn to death! Go on without me! Send help!" White Owl ran ahead. Elizabeth searched for something she could use to beat down the door. A large log lay on the ground; she grabbed it, but it burned her hands. She screamed in pain. She torn off the hem of her night gown and wrapped her hands in the cloth.**_

"_**I'm going to get you out! Trust me!" Again and again she rushed the door.**_

"_**Elizabeth!" Vincent came behind her and grabbed hold of the log.**_

"_**I'll help you!" Suddenly, the fire seemed to grow stronger, determined not to let them save the victim. Before she could answer him, she felt large object hit her and she fell. The last thing she remembered…was being carried away and a young man yelling her name. While someone's hand… was still beating on the door of the locked room.**_

* * *

><p>"No! Stop! Please there's someone in the room! Leave them alone! Stop!" Elizabeth screamed. Someone, something was holding her down, trying not to let her escape this nightmare. Kicking, biting and screeching she fought fiercely against her unknown assailant.<p>

"Lady Elizabeth! My Lady stop! Come to your senses! Lady Elizabeth!" The dreams would not cease. The pain in her heart would not refrain from stabbing her memories. Her eyes would never forget what horrid and abominable events had taken place that fateful night. Feeling putrid liquid coming up from her stomach, she wrestled free from Helen's tight grasp and ran to the washroom. Helen stood outside the door, listening to the splash of vomit hacking up from Elizabeth's body.

"Lady Elizabeth, don't move I will come in and help you clean-,"

"No! No! Do not come in here, Helen! I'm afraid I've made a bit of a mess."

"Now Lady Elizabeth I'm coming in there!" Helen opened the door and the smell of vomit met her face. Elizabeth sat on the floor, holding a wooden bucket by her face. Helen quickly presented a towel to the young woman, and then began wiped her face with a wet washcloth.

"You have been experiencing these nightmares since you came back to England. It has only been little over a week since you returned and yet you have not slept at all. My Lady will you not tell me what bothers you so?" Elizabeth buried her head in Helen's chest, allowing the woman to hold her.

"Helen…do you believe that all men are created equal?" Surprise did not describe how Helen reacted. She was unprepared for such a question. Are all men equal?

"Well my lady…I suppose. The Good Book says that the Lord created all men in His image."

Elizabeth wept.

"Then why…why is it that those without fair skin are persecuted and beaten while I stand in the light of society? Helen aren't we all the same? Don't we all have similar dreams and love for our families despite physical differences? Oh, Helen!" Elizabeth covered her face, warm tears slipping between her fingers. Helen held her even tighter as the small girl's body wracked with uncontrollable sobs.

_Those people…those children! Those innocent children…how could such misfortune befall them? What did they do to deserve to have their homes stripped from them and their families slaughtered before their eyes? Why!_

"People…do wicked things, Lady Elizabeth. Sometimes, all we can do is try to protect those who are being harmed. You tried…Lady Elizabeth, did you not to protect those children?" Elizabeth looked at Helen, surprised at her knowledge.

"Where did hear that?" Helen's face turned to one of guilt.

"Vincent Tudor told me, ma'am. I apologize. I should not have revealed that knowledge." Elizabeth wiped the tears remaining on her face.

"No, it's alright. Vincent and I…did all we could. It was thanks to him…we even got out of the burning school. It is because of Vincent that I am even alive."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth smiled sweetly as she poured the hot tea into the white cup. The porcelain shined beautifully against the glass table in the small country cabin. Several bookcases lined the walls, stuffed with books of renowned poets and authors. Her father had built this for her before she returned, a special surprise as a welcome home gift. Elizabeth simply loved the small wooden space right on the east side of the lawn and only several miles from the house. The young man drew a book out from the shelves and began flipping through the pages. He chortled sheepishly as he walked to the table and sat, crossing his legs.<p>

"How about this, "If music be the food of love, play on." Tell me…this is absolutely amusing."

"William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night." She said in a roundabout way.

"By George, woman, what type of person are you? Your head is like a library!"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Of course, you are relatively the shrewd one." Elizabeth shook her head, short blonde curls bouncing prettily against her face as she sat with Vincent. The glass table was adorned with sweets and snacks that the servants had prepared fresh for her and brought out to the cabin. Though, Elizabeth admitted no sweets were as good as Sebastian's. The man had a natural talent for just about everything, as ridiculous as it seemed. In America, Elizabeth had learned to make the simplest of food. Bread, venison, stew, and steamed vegetables. Nothing fancy like in England, but more fulfilling.

_Perhaps, it was made out of kindness and love. Not just with skill or talent to impress but to fill one's self. I remember my first helping of venison…drenched in sauce Running Deer made. It was delicious. That dear child…my heart yearns to know what has become of him…and all the other children._

"Reminiscing about the old times, Elizabeth?" Vincent asked, quietly. His gaze was soft and caring, emphasizing the concern in his voice.

Elizabeth nodded gaily, trying to shake off the sorrowful emotions that threatened to make her weep. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never forget those children.

"Yes, I suppose a little. What about you?" Vincent smiled playfully.

"Oh, me? I am just admiring your beauty, Elizabeth." Elizabeth blushed so quickly she felt as if her face had caught on fire. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and blood rushing to her hands. Such outright flattery, she had never experienced before! So this concept of bluntly complimenting her was almost unbearable! Trying to hide her flushed face, she stood and walked towards the light blue tinted windows. Glorious, warm sunlight shone through the windows perfectly, illuminating the room. Two indoor rose bushes sat in front of them, and large ivy covered the outside of the window.

"I hear that you plan on entering the medical field, Elizabeth. Why would a young woman of your beauty and charm wish to go into such a gruesome and tedious field of work?" Elizabeth smiled, remembering her Aunt Angelina. Every time she thought f her, it reminded her of why she wanted to become a doctor.

_Aunt Angelina…you inspired me to reach beyond what society had to offer me. It is because of you…that I want to become a doctor! I wish you were here to see me now, how proud you would be!_

"I want to help people Vincent. I want to be of use to the world. Whether that be making and discovering new medicine or delivering babies! I want to help this world somehow. I want to more…than some pretty lady on a glass pedestal." She smiled. Vincent nodded, but a look out doubt ran across his face.

"I feel very happy for you Elizabeth…but you're not doing this because of…well…your aunt are you?" Elizabeth frowned.

"No! Well yes…she did encourage me to seek whatever I wanted, but it is because of her example I wanted to become a doctor! It has nothing to do with her death at all!" She exclaimed. Vincent's eyes widened at her outburst.

"I did not mean to offend you, darling." Appalled by her harsh tone, she could not look him in the eye. Elizabeth's heart was intensely distressed by the recollection that surfaced whenever she thought of her aunt.

"I apologize, Vincent. My aunt was very dear to me. I adored her deeply…no one barely speaks of her anymore since her death. It's just that…" She turned to him, smiling faintly.

"Ciel never speaks of her and whenever I try to talk to him about her, he refuses to speak or ends up leaving." Vincent cocked his head to one side, showing his slight interest in this new bit of information.

"Ciel…I don't believe I know the chap." Elizabeth grinned.

"Earl Phantomhive is his official title. He is my cousin and quite the interesting character!"

"Ah, but that is understandable no?"

"Perhaps, but I've always felt there was something more…like he was hiding something from me. Haha, listen to me! I sound like a bumbling detective!" Vincent laughed heartily and stood. Walking to Elizabeth, he placed both hands on her shoulders, casting a reassuring smile.

"Either way, I love the sound of your voice." Once again, her heart fluttered a little bit.

"You really must stop saying these ridiculous things!"

"But they're true."

"Really now, Vincent…you are quite the charmer. But I am afraid your shallow flattery holds no place in my mind." Elizabeth said, lightheartedly. She broke free of his grasp and began walking towards the door.

"Shall we go for a walk in the gardens? Since it is mid-summer I know that the Baby's Breath, roses and Bouvardia are blooming. It is the most beautiful sight in all of London!" Elizabeth proudly stated. Vincent nodded his head, and winked.

"Do not be so shy Elizabeth. You are the most beautiful in all of London." Laughing, Elizabeth took the Shakespeare novel from the table and walked out the back door. She could not believe the utter blunt words coming from his mouth. Never in all her teens years had any man so frankly flirted with her intentionally!

_I find this quite amusing! This man will stop at nothing until he gets me to go courting with him! Such a silly man…but he is smart. Oh, but he is so delightful to be around! He makes me laugh so light heartedly. Surely he knows I am no fool to be swayed by such shallow words._

"You sicken me, Vincent Tudor with your silly words!" Vincent chuckled and followed the young woman into the back yard. Sunlight basked them freely now that they stood in nature's glory. She listened to the neighing of the horses in their stables and smiled as the sun continued to shine. Oscar, the elderly gardener who had worked for the Middleford family for over three generations and his four adult sons worked and kept after the marvelous lawn every day. Waving, the elderly gentleman smiled at the duo as they walked through the lawn. Elizabeth excitedly named every flower that they passed, eager to tell Vincent of the new plants she and her Aunt Angelina would have grown together.

"Bellflowers and jasmine are very popular this year." Vincent admired. Elizabeth smiled, leaning down to smell the scents of the white flowers. Vincent stooped next to her, pulling the bellflower to her nose.

"You really have a love for flowers, Elizabeth…"

"Yes, I do. My Aunt Angelina loved flowers; her favorite was of course the red rose. I have a whole garden just full of them on the west side of the lawn…there-," Elizabeth pointed to what looked like a small building made of stone with a stone tower. Red rose vines covered the walls of the tower and the gates, causing it to appear like a place in a fairy tale. Vince took notice the clouds were turning rather dark…he glanced at Elizabeth still going on about the flowers and how wonderful they were. It was going to rain soon enough…

Just as he was thinking it, small droplets began to fall from the dark blue sky and then it poured down. Elizabeth yelled in shock at the sudden change of weather and tried to run back towards the estate. Instead, Vincent grabbed her hand preventing

"Vincent Tudor! It is pouring outside! We will both be soaked if we stay out here longer!" She yelled amidst the loud rain. Vincent smiled; Elizabeth's blond hair was now fallen and wet about her face.

"But this is the best part of the storm Elizabeth! Don't you remember us dancing in the rain at the school? Don't you remember how dirty we became in the mud? How White Owl, Running Fawn and the Apache natives danced with us!" Vincent laughed wildly and opened his arms wide, inviting the rain to fall on him. Elizabeth giggled as he opened his mouth and tried desperately to catch rain drops. Suddenly lightening flashed, brightly lightening up the whole lawn. Elizabeth screamed. Vincent grabbed her hand and together they sprinted for the stables. Laughing, tripping and yelling they finally managed to reach the barn house.

Elizabeth fell down into the hay, chuckling hysterically. Oh, the fun they had had at St. Josephina Augusta School! White Owl and Running Fawn had taught her and Vincent how to do the rain dance that was so important to her culture and to her people.

_I remember Vincent blushing beet red watching me dance around that small campfire…_

"Elizabeth, you'll catch a cold if you stay in those drenched clothes you know." Vincent cautioned as he began removing his jacket, vest and dress shirt. Elizabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I know that! Turn around so I may undress. No peeking!" Elizabeth teased. Vincent growled.

"You know I am not the type of gentleman that would peep on a lady..."

"I...admire you much more than that..." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry this chapter is a bit late, but mid terms are finally over and I actually have multiple projects due at school tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you guys loved this chapter and please review it! I love reviews, and it lets me know that I am doing well...or that I need some work. Well, my little four month old nephew came over the house and hung out with my hubby and me. It was a lot of fun and he was so talkitive! He was cooing and laughing...ah...I love babies! :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Jealousy? That Is a New Emotion**

The rain fell like a shower. Summer nights in London almost always consisted of rain and storms. It was during these nights…the young man had time to think. Reclining back into the red leather, puffs of smoke emerged from the young man's lips and sluggishly rose above his head. He licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of the cigarette. They had been gifted to him from his Uncle Claus, imported from Africa. African cigarettes were certainly hardier, and had an almost overbearing taste. However, it was not over bearing for the Phantomhive heir. He quite enjoyed the sharp and smoky taste of the cigarette; it calmed his nerves and gave him something to focus on when he could not concentrate on work. He gazed into the smoldering fire, slowly licking at the darkened logs like a pup at his master's feet. In the fire…he could see memories past. The same memories when he was a child, tried to suppress. Now, he embraced those painful memories. It was those memories that drove his mad ambition to avenge his parents' atrocious deaths. He had never given up his desire to someday torture the same people who murdered his parents…the hatred he held would not go away.

Ciel was known for his unsympathetic and stern character. He was formidable and sometimes cruel towards those he deemed irritating, worthless and malevolent. He judged accordingly, not based on stark emotions. He thought logically, rationally and did not depend on fallible human beings who would say anything to save themselves they would do anything to attain wealth and power. Ciel took a long drag of the cigarette. Wealth and power meant nothing…He had everything that a man could ever want after all. He had vast affluence beyond many nobles, women offering themselves to lay in his bed and the friends of the powerful. Everything material thing he could possibly wish for was at his disposal and even the unattainable would be attainable.

"Elizabeth…" He was irked. He was enraged that he could not adequately describe these feelings he had developed in the past month. What were these new feelings that had come to emerge when he first saw her? His chest had tightened, and his mouth had become deathly dry.

_I never would have guessed…she would have been so beautiful. Did I honestly think that the old Lizzy would remain? _

To say she was attractive was a stupid understatement, to say she was the most pulchritudinous and charming woman he had ever met was enough for him to become speechless and wonder why he had ever acted towards her the way he did.

_Ah…I was a child._

Ciel gritted his teeth, almost seething.

"Young Master, shall I rekindle the fire for you?" Sebastian stood in the door way, logs of wood tucked under his arm. He eyed Ciel curiously, almost as if he were concerned.

"Yes. Go ahead." Sebastian nodded and laid the logs down on the hearth. He nudged the burnt lumber with the iron poker before placing two large logs on the blazing fire.

"The young Master is troubled." Ciel took a long drag.

"I'm caught, Sebastian."

"Caught?"

Ciel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yes…I'm caught in a state of desire. It burns my whole body…seeing her."

"Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Who else could it be?" Sebastian grinned, tilting his head to the side as if recalling a fond memory.

"How rude of you to forget, Madame Yorkshire, young Master. She was your first, I believe?" Ciel glared at the dark haired butler intensely.

"Don't mention that again, bastard. I was drunk to high heaven." The butler sighed and shook his head.

"She pursued you for months…thought you were going to marry her."

"She thought damned wrong…if tell Elizabeth any of that matter-,"

"Young Master, I would never." Ciel leaned back, snuffing out the cigarette.

_I love Elizabeth. She is dear to me…but I have never thought about touching her in such a way in all my life time. These damned feelings! Why the hell won't they leave me be! I can never be with Elizabeth. My work…as the Queen's Watch Dog…I could never place her in such direct danger._

* * *

><p><em>I am not jealous…I am not jealous…<em>

"As much as it might burden you, young Master, the truth is that you have longings for Lady Elizabeth and you are jealous."

"Sebastian…if you do not shut that damned god-forsaken hole in your face, I swear I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Ciel threatened angrily. Ciel had never head of this Vincent Tudor character until Elizabeth mentioned him the other day. All she could speak about was this damned Vincent man, and how kind and extremely humorous he was. Ciel had tried to keep a pleasant face while listening to the object of his affections mouth away about another man…It nearly drove him butler grinned mischievously as he cleared the coffee table of food. Lau smiled, sitting across from the irritated young man, smoking an opium pipe. Closely examining Ciel with his cat-like eyes, he grinned.

_Damn bastard, he thinks this is funny._

"Ah…does the Earl recognize what he was missing? I haven't seen Lady Elizabeth yet but I hear she has become quite the lovely woman. Right, Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded.

"She has developed into a very attractive woman. Her short hair frames her face well." Lau's eyebrows rose.

"Ah? What is this? She has cut her hair? I really want to see her now. Say, Mr. Butler do you have a type?" Lau joked, glancing at Ciel.

"A type?"

"Yea…a type? In my opinion I think Lady Elizabeth would look better with short hair, but I have to see her for my-,"

"Enough of this foolish nonsense I say!" Ciel yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Sebastian smiled as he bowed and excused himself from the lounge.

Elizabeth having such an uncompromising impact on Ciel was virtually beyond Sebastian's understanding. From what he had observed, Ciel could not stand the girl and grew vexed with her easily when they were younger. He never went to visit her of his own will and basically steered clear of any woman… So, after compiling all this information Sebastian had come to a conclusion. His young Master preferred men over woman. So, when he inquired of his young Master's sexual preferences he was abruptly struck in the face and warned never to suggest anything so vile and unnatural again. Humans were such bemusing creatures…they act as if they despise one thing and the next moment they can't live without it. How pitiable! Sebastian remembered the moment Ciel found out that Elizabeth had gone. The young boy was furious beyond measure.

"_**Young Master it would be in your best interest if you were to calm down…"**_

"_**She is gone! She left without telling me a single thing! Damn her!" Ciel yelled. The boy grabbed his chair from behind the desk, throwing it against the wall in a fit of rage. Ciel threw the papers off the desk, yelling and screaming obscenities. Sebastian sighed as he watched his young Master act out of blind rage. The servants huddled next to each other outside the office, fear and worry deeply etched in their appearances. Ciel snatched the vase from his desk and threw it at the window. Sebastian sighed as the vase shattered into many little pieces, thinking how much of a discomfort it would be to repair the window and clean the glass from the carpet.**_

"_**Damn her! Damn that woman to hell! How dare she leave to the other side of the world without acknowledging me?" Ciel shouted.**_

"_**Where the hell is she? Where is she?"**_

It was the only time…Sebastian had ever seen Ciel act such a way.

* * *

><p>Ciel stared at the party invitation, written in the lovely cursive that he recognized was Elizabeth's. Sighing he set the car aside and pulled a mound of paper in front of him. Twice in one week, he had denied Elizabeth's invitations to social gatherings because of his work. Twice he had visits from his Aunt Frances investigating why he had attended Elizabeth's graduation party. He had given her the same words that he gave everyone else.<p>

_I am too busy to come to some foolish gathering._

Ciel noted that he had said it accidently on impulse…after his Aunt told him what the party was for. He was furious when his Aunt Frances had bluntly praised the two to his face for how well they complimented each other. Was not Elizabeth his fiancée? How would he know that she still held the same measure of affection for him as she did in her younger years? Should he admit he loves her and she turn him down, he did not know what he would do. So, being young and inexperienced in the aspect of love, Sebastian took it upon himself to "educate" his young Master.

"Letters are considered formal and intimate. They indicate personal interest as well as thoughtfulness." Sebastian laid out three different letters on Ciel's desk. One was written in cursive, another in manuscript and one typed out. Ciel leaned back in his chair, allowing the white smoke to slip smoothly between his lips as he smoked the cigar.

"You never want to send a lady a telegram or a type written letter unless in emergencies. It is highly informal and little thought and emotion is given to it. However,-"Sebastian pointed to the letter written in cursive.

"A ladies appreciation for a letter such as this never fades. See the smooth strokes of the ink against the paper, the perfect curve of the words fitting together."

"Cursive be damned. You know my cursive is awful." Sebastian forced a smile.

"Then, young Master you must practice if you wish to impress Lady Elizabeth and win her back." Ciel scoffed arrogantly, rolling his eyes.

"She is my fiancée and I have no need to win her back." Ciel said, impatiently.

The young man recalled the past seven years…his wondering, his anger and his worry towards Elizabeth. Why had she truly left without telling him? He had found out that she had gone when he called upon her right before her fourteenth birthday, only to be told that she was half way across the damn world! If that is what is dubbed a wakeup call, it surely did its job. For some reason knowing she was nowhere near troubled his heart. He felt nervous and on edge, was she alright? She wasn't speaking to strangers was she? Elizabeth had a bad habit of introducing herself perfectly to danger.

_After the Great Fire I had all but forgotten about Lizzy. My estate was in shambles and the factory was destroyed. Can I truly blame her for not tell me anything? Of course not, the blame lies within me._

He decided he was going to do it…so in deciding he was going to do it; he got to write the letter that would possibly change everything between them. It went something like this;

**My Dearest Elizabeth,**** Elizabeth,**

**I cannot express how much I have **_**wondered **why the hell you leaved so suddenly_** longed to see you. I hope that you are in good spirits **_as __you looked a bit pale during your last visit_**you seemed to be quite cheerful during the last visit. I apologize for not sending a response to the Annual Spring Festival, **_you know how much I despise social gatherings_** my work has taken much time away from me. I hear that you are entering the medical field****? I**_ thought you were such a sad thing you could not stand to see the sight of blood!_** Just do not talk to any of those useless lewd men there…**

_I cannot express these stupid feelings that seemed to wrack my body like the plague express how joyful I am at your safe return to London._

**My work is going well,** _just the other day I beat Finnian for spilling ink over the leather couch in the drawing room_ **I seem to have found a slot in my calendar that is open so we can do things together.**

**-Ciel Phantomhive**

Sebastian had never before felt the urge to pray to any god desperately until Ciel handed him the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and good evening! I hope all of you are doing well! Aboumt my math test, I got a middle C, so I'm happy I passed! I also did well on my ART test, gaining an A+! Well, it is evening where I am at, in the good ole' U.S.A! Sorry about being a day late for this chapter. My college Algebra course is steadily becoming harder and harder so I study more now than ever! I'm so excited for this story! I hope you all are enjoying this story, and I hope you continue to review! Thanks to everyone who has told me what you think and for reviewing! It is nice to see that people are interested in what you write :) Ugh...I can't wait until this semester is over! I'm so looking forward to Christmas break...even though it is a while away. Please review and thanks again!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Doubting Emotions**

"Elizabeth, I am greatly remorseful for having to formally decline the invitation to your mother's dinner party. Business has called me away on countless cases so that I cannot possibly forge a way to attend. Please understand that I wish to spend a measure of time with you. Perhaps we could take a boat out on the lake this weekend? I am eagerly awaiting your response." Elizabeth bit her lip while rereading the letter.

_He refused the invitation… he has not changed one bit!_

Elizabeth scanned the letter once more, noting the soft strokes of the words. She could not help but smile faintly at the consideration he had given into sending her a hand written letter. At least that revealed that he was not completely overlooking her…Elizabeth sighed, allowing her form to slump into a most un-lady like shape.

Ciel was always working, always away, always going off. Sometimes he did not back to London for weeks at a time…and when he did return he always had the face of death about him…she was concerned and confused.

_I try not to become livid about him but how can I not when he casts me off so easily? I thought that…when we spent the day together everything would change. It seems I was sorely wrong._

Elizabeth cast the letter on the glass table. The million purple bells were in full bloom this summer, much to Elizabeth's delight. Around this time of year the garden sprang to colorful life and the flowers thrived. Elizabeth tried to tend it on a regular basis, but with her hospital work it almost unmanageable. However, she had many helping hands. The gardener and his sons had not failed in taking care of it while she resided in the Americas. She looked around the shrubbery, noting the red roses were doing well…

_Every time I see those roses…they remind me of Aunt Angelina…how I miss her!_

She turned back to the letter, tempted to throw the stupid thing away in disappointment.

"Is this all he could do? Ciel never tells me anything. Perhaps I have fooled again…" Elizabeth wrung her hands together, trying to stop a small tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"Why…why must you always hide your true self from me? Don't you know I care about you?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Perhaps my Lady, he does not appreciate you." Helen stood outside the gate of the garden holding a silver tray.

"I thought that you would become famished, my Lady after working so hard. Ever since you returned you have been work diligently. Did I disturb you?" Helen asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No Helen dear. Thank you for the tea." Helen smiled, twirling a blonde curl around her fingers.

"You are most welcome, my Lady." "Perhaps my Lady, he does not appreciate you." Elizabeth turned towards the entrance gate of the garden. Helen held a tray with tea and other goodies, a frown covering her face.

"You have been crying, my Lady?" Elizabeth breathed deeply; she did not want to alarm Helen for something so trivial.

"Oh, just matters of foolish love, Helen. It is nothing serious!" Elizabeth took a bite of the strawberry tarte that Helen laid on her plate. The sweet taste of cheesecake and strawberry filling swathed her mouth in yummy goodness. Elizabeth had always loved strawberries since she was a girl.

_I remember Vincent and I used to pick wild strawberries with the natives. Such fond memories…_

"Helen these are delicious! Did you make them?" Helen grinned.

"No, my Lady. A young man sent them for you." Elizabeth's eyes brightened.

"The Earl Phantomhive?" Helen shook her head, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"It was Vincent Tudor, my Lady. He even sent you a bouquet! I had the servants send it up to your room." Elizabeth tried not to show the pang of disappointment she felt on her face. She was grateful for Vincent spending so much time with her, yes. Indeed, she was ecstatic that her dear friend was in London and they had acquired so much time to pass with each other. However, deep down…she knew there was one man she wished would give her the time of day… Helen frowned at Elizabeth's reaction.

"I thought my Lady had something special for Vincent? He is quite the handsome man, is very wealthy and has a wonderful character. Isn't he what my Lady has always sought after?" Elizabeth smiled and stood from the chair. She twirled her short blonde curls around her finger and shrugged.

"I have always wanted that in someone else, Helen. It seems that no matter how hard I try…I cannot seem to crack that ice heart of his. Perhaps…I should move on? But every time I think of it…my heart continues to pull towards Earl Phantomhive. I hate it." Helen laid her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Vincent Tudor is a fine man, Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled, patting Helen's cheeks.

"Yes, yes, I know Helen. He is a good man."

"And his brown eyes are beautiful!" Elizabeth laughed heartily.

"Oh, Helen his eyes are blue! Blue like the ocean depths…"

"So have you have noticed?" Helen teased. Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to reply, but could not think of anything. It was almost as if she were rethinking herself…her eyes were blank for a moment before regaining their light.

"Yes…I have noticed…and it scares me."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth watched Ciel closely as he steered the boat into the middle of the late. It was gorgeous summer day, with a slight cool breeze to the face. Foreshore Park was full of fine dressed people, many nobles and their families had crowded the place. The lake was full of men and women in the boats, contently gliding on the water's crystal surface. Elizabeth had dreamed of outings like this one, with Ciel when she was a girl. Now that she was actually on one…she could scarcely believe it herself.<p>

_None the less…I feel this outing would be much more enjoyable if Ciel would smile._

Ciel had arrived at the Middleford estate around lunch time in a fancy landou. Elizabeth could not remember how fast her heart was beating when he arrived. His suite was a simple dark blue with a white undershirt; his vest was dark green velvet. Ciel was absolutely handsome! Elizabeth stole a glance at him across from the boat. His dark blue eyes were gazing across the lake, observing the people. He had a scowl on his face, a look of disgust.

_I've always known he hated social outings. I suppose that has not changed much…but can't he smile this once? He looks as if he is on edge about something, something is bothering him and he is allowing it to fester. What bone headedness!_

"It's been a long time since we had an outing like this. I believe I was about eight years old." Elizabeth grinned.

"You were scared to go into the water because you believed Aunt Angelina about a huge fish monster; you clang to your mum all day long!" Ciel scoffed.

"I was not scared, woman." Elizabeth grinned and leaned closer to Ciel.

"Oh?" Ciel turned away, focusing on the dock.

"Says you! Remember grandmother had those porcelain dolls lined up on her mantel? You thought that they followed you around all the time and that at the stroke of midnight they came to life!"

"I don't remember such a thing!" Elizabeth protested. Ciel laughed mockingly and set the oars down.

"Oh how contraire, Miss Middleford! You stuck to me all night long and I didn't get a wink of sleep." Ciel retorted.

"I'm surprised you sleep at all." Elizabeth stared straight into those eyes that showed so much irritation. She almost wanted to laugh in his face, the picture of him becoming so upset over a childish quarrel was certainly entertaining.

_Ah, since when did I start having these strange thoughts?_

"You certainly have grown a bit of backbone Lizzy." Ciel snickered. He picked the oars and started rowing again.

_He acts like nothing just happened…why doesn't he ever be honest with me? I can see it in his eyes, that irritation and anger. He still has so much he wants to tell me, yet he refuses to say it! He has not changed one bit! What an ass!_

Elizabeth leaned back against the boat, lazily allowing her hand to glide along in the water. Ciel rowed them back to the shore, safely tying to rope around the deck pole. He extended his hand towards Elizabeth and helped her out of the boat. Suddenly, without warn a strong wind blew nearly throwing Elizabeth off balance as she stepped out of the boat.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled. Ciel watched as the apple green summer hat flew of Elizabeth's head into the crowd of people.

"Ciel that's my mother hat! She'll have my hide if I don't return it to her in proper shape! Oh, she will never let me hear the end of it!" Elizabeth pulled up her petticoats and began chasing after the hat with Ciel right behind her. He bumped into a lady then into a gentleman and almost tripped over a child trying to keep up with the runaway hat and his fiancée.

"Lizzy! Running is not lady like! You haven't changed at all!" Ciel yelled, trying to keep up with her without knocking anyone down. Elizabeth feared it was impossible to get the hat back. The throng of people in the park that day was a huge amount and the wind was strong. Elizabeth panted heavily…quickly scanning the park for the white hat, worried she might never find it again. There! She saw it blowing towards a picnic table and began walking briskly after it. Finally the hat come to rest on the green grass, she dived for it and caught it just before the wind could blow it away again. But much to her surprise there was a pair of brown boots under the runaway accessory. Still on her knees she looked up. There was Vincent, smiling away like silly school boy! Embarrassment could not adequately describe what she felt.

"Hello there, Ms. Middleford! I haven't seen you for over a day or so." Vincent smiled and took her hand, pulling her off the grass. Ciel gasped for breath as he caught up with her, he was extremely cross and had a mind to lecture her. It was then he noticed the man touching Elizabeth. "Really now…dear…you must be more careful with these things." Pulling out a satin kerchief, he wiped the grass and bits of foliage from her dress. Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm so sorry Ciel! I certainly did not intend to run off like that!" Vincent released her hand and turned to Ciel.

"I don't believe we have met. I am Vincent Tudor, CEO of Tudor Wines and Spirits. You are-?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." Vincent frowned slightly.

"So you are the infamous Earl Phantomhive! Watchdog of the Queen they call you, correct? It is a pleasure to finally meet you then." Ciel grasped Elizabeth's hand, drawing her closer to his side. He already decided he did not like this man. Something in his aura made Ciel extremely uncomfortable; he did not like the way Vincent looked at Elizabeth.

"You are acquainted with my fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford?"

"Fiancée? I had no idea…congratulations, Cordelia." Elizabeth frowned at the mention of her middle name.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that. You know how I despise my middle name." Vincent smirked and looked at Ciel.

"Oh? But it sounds positively lovely with your first, if I am not to blunt in admiring." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're a natural flirt, Vincent. It is no wonder you cannot settle down. Being in your mid-twenties and all…" Elizabeth jested. Ciel noticed she had a hint of annoyance in her voice, but she was fighting a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Elizabeth. You certainly know how to shut down a man's sincerest advances don't you?" Elizabeth giggled and was about to reply until Ciel abruptly interrupted her.

"We really must be off! The weather looks foul. Nice meeting you!" Ciel began pulling her away from Vincent towards the more crowded park.

"Ciel! How rude!" Elizabeth exclaimed. He did not stop walking until they were near the stream again. She snatched her hand back, laying them on her hips and casted her cousin the most irritated gaze. He was jealous…yes he was.

"Ciel! You will tell me the motive behind your rudeness to Vincent this instant!"

"No reason…I just wanted to be alone with you is all. I find his presence quite stuffy, don't you dear?" In his gaze, Elizabeth could recognize a look she had not seen since she was nine…when the stable boy had given her flowers for her birthday.

"You're jealous. Is that it?" Ciel scoffed and refused to look Elizabeth in the eye.

"That's a damned ridiculous notion." Elizabeth exhaled greatly, staring him straight into his eyes. Her voice was level as she spoke.

"Ciel…seven years is a very long time."

"What are you saying, Lizzy?" Elizabeth smiled faintly, coming behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Ciel stiffened at the close contact, at the feeling of her bosom against his back.

"I am saying, Earl Phantomhive that in all those seven years no man could steal my heart away from you. My love has only grown stronger with time."

"After all those years, I would have thought you had found someone more worthy than I."

"There is no one like you, Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this is two weeks late! I have been sick with the flu and I am just now getting over it! Plus I had three different test this past week and I have to get ready for a speech. Anyway, I hope you all love and like this chapter! I tried to do my best to make sure Ciel and Elizabeth stay in character, but also because I have depicted them older here, in their late teens they have both changed significantly. Ciel drinks and smokes now, also curses more often. He has been more sinister, but at the same time more open to those around him. Elizabeth of course, is quite flirty and witty. She is more independant and has been exposed to how evil mankind can truly be. Please, please review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Confrontation from the Past**

What had once been a perfect summer day now transgressed into a forbidding nightmare, repeatedly casting its foul feelings onto the inhabitants of London. White lightening crackled perilously through the sky and the winds blew with such force that the branches scraped the windows of the mansion. The thunder clapped as if Zeus himself was stringing a harp forcefully, pushing out melodies. The weather had changed so suddenly that the couple was caught off guard in the middle of the park and had to run into a nearby market store for shelter. Now, they sat in the carriage, bumping about to Phantomhive manor. Elizabeth was soaked through and through, and her once tightly curled hair was not dripping wet and clinging to her face like a wet leaf. Ciel sat across from her, he was soaked as well. He also looked extremely cross, looking out the window and cursing under his breath the change in events.

"Such damned foul weather this is…" He mumbled. Elizabeth laughed softly and pulled the warm blanket closer around her. Sebastian had arrived at just the right time before the storm had reached the worse. Now they were almost there, she could see the iron gates of Phantomhive manor. As she looked out the window, she noticed a patch of earth she had never seen before.

_I did not know Ciel had a vineyard…since when was he interested in wine? Oh…but of course…everything has changed…yes it has._

The carriage rolled to a stop before the great marble steps.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called. Elizabeth yelped as a cold wind strongly shook the carriage, chilling her to the bone. Ciel took his blanket off himself and wrapped Elizabeth in it. Suddenly the door swung open, and Sebastian held out his hand.

"Lady Elizabeth!"

"Ah! Sebastian!" Elizabeth yelled through the rain and wind. Sebastian swept her in his arms, hurriedly walked up the steps to the mansion. The large doors swung open, the servants ready with blankets and towels.

"Bard, take the carriage to the garage. I don't want it to ruin in this rain." Bard nodded and ran out the doors, closing them shut behind him.

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth! You're shivering!" Maylene cried, rubbing the young woman's shoulders.

"It's just the rain, Maylene! I've been through worse I'm afraid." Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. Ciel's expression held a measure of confusion for a moment, as if he wanted to ask her something.

"Young master, I have prepared a fire in the drawing room. If you and Lady Elizabeth are ready you may change into dry clothes."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat on the red velvet couch, watching Ciel poke at the fire. She smiled as he nudged the burnt wood with the iron, listening to him relate his most recent cases. However, she couldn't help but notice these cases were incredibly trivial compared to the more serious ones he often undertook.<p>

_He still treats me as if I am an innocent child ignorant of the world and all its evils. I know that he is only trying to protect me, but truly now. I am almost twenty years old!_

Ciel turned to her, meeting her green eyes directly. Elizabeth wanted to so deeply decipher what was behind that glass skin, what he was so toughly hiding in his mind. There was something seemingly dark about her childhood friend, cousin and love that she could not understand. Since he had been missing for several months he had never been the same. He almost never smiled, never laughed except mockingly and coldly.

_Why…is there always such a dark coldness about him? What happened those months that changed him so much?_

"Elizabeth." Hearing her name being called, she smiled pleasantly, gazing at the man before her. No matter what he had been through, her love for him would never weaken.

"You should retire. You looked weary." Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Sebastian, assist her to the guest room please."

* * *

><p>She roused, just barely catching the scream that began to pick up in her throat. Ever since returning to England, she had to continually remind herself at night…she was no longer in St. Josephina Augusta School and that there were not hundreds of natives surrounding her. There was no fire and no ash. Exhaling slowly, she sat up and pushed the covers aside. The bedroom was gloomy with the sporadic flash of lightening and a small wavering candle on the ledge of the hearth. Elizabeth lay back in the bed, allowing her legs to dangle over the side. But then, a slight noise in the corner of the room alerted her senses. She jolted up, stiffening.<p>

"It's…only the shadow because of the storm…yes…that's all it is." Elizabeth wrung her hands together nervously. Suddenly from the darkness a hand covered her mouth! She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the gloved hand. The unknown assailant powerfully dragged her across the bed by pulling her ankles. She kicked and tossed but was no match for the powerful person. In her mind she was screaming out for help, for anyone to come in and save her! Trepidation took over her body as she felt rope wrapping around her. Thrusting her foot forward it came in contact with a face, presumably propelling him off the bed. Taking this slight chance, Elizabeth leapt off the bed and ran to the door, pounding loudly.

"Ciel!" She turned her back to the door, scanning the room. Five figures seemed to come up from the shadows, menacing and cruel. A flash of lightening gave her the change to see who they really were. Five men, Indians and covered in tattoos.

_What are they doing here? Are they slave traders? Impossible…no slave trader is crazy enough to actually break into a noble's house! Those tattoos…they mean something! I swear I've seen then before! They…they look like circus performers!_

"Who are you? I demand you tell me your names!" She yelled.

"She's got som' fightn' in er bones!" One man yelled. He lunged at her. Elizabeth quickly bent down, pulling out a dagger from her under her night gown managed to scrape the man's hands. He howled in pain, watching the blood flow from his fingers.

"Oi! Where'd ya hide somting's like tat thing? You're a trick'sty one!" Elizabeth pointed the dagger at the remaining men.

"I will spare no one! Do you know who I am? How dare you cowardly come to attack me?" She seethed. The men all came towards her at once, trying to circle around her. She dodged and twisted around them, the dagger flying smoothly in her hand. The men screamed in pain backing away from her.

"I am Elizabeth Middleford! Daughter of Marquis Alexis Middleford! Leader of the Queen's Head Knights!"

The floor was stained with the crimson red of blood, her hands were dirtied. Elizabeth now stood tall as never before, beautiful and menacing.

"Oi! Knock er' out will ya' Jake? She almost sliced me han'off!" The second man yelled. Loudly from inside the room, she heard the sound of clapping hands. Elizabeth heard the creaking of the window seal. The bedroom window was wide open.

_I don't remember that being-!_ Suddenly, everything went black. Elizabeth's body fell to the floor, unconscious.

The man named Jake turned to his injured assailants.

"Even though she is the daughter of a distinguished knight, I cannot believe you all couldn't take one small woman. Was that special experiment wasted on you?"

"Elizabeth!" The bedroom doors burst open. Ciel stood in the doorway, holding a pistol. His eyes widened at the sight of the bedroom, the blood on the floor…Elizabeth! Her body lay sprawled on the ground, splotches of blood on the carpet near her head. Ciel could hardly contain the fury that seemed to cultivate within of him. Seeing her body lay so helplessly, and all because of the monsters that had dared attacked her! He held the pistol tighter, shaking with rage.

Jake bowed and grinned.

"My, my, my, I never would have guessed that this was the honorable Earl Phantomhive's estate! Please pardon my useless half-breeds. They still find it hard to deal with their thirst for pretty women."

"Who the hell are you?" Ciel asked evenly, trying not to show the edge in his voice.

"The name is Jake. Jake Asphalt. I am but a humble man."

"What business do you have here? Why did you try to abduct Elizabeth?" Jake frowned and motioned towards the open window. The men began moving towards the window, never turning their backs to Ciel. Jake picked up Elizabeth, throwing her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"That is something I cannot tell you Earl."

"Perhaps you can compensate with your life." Ciel removed the eye patch.

"Sebastian." A lone figure emerged from the shadows, slight amusement in its voice.

"Kill them, young Master?" Ciel dropped the pistol on the carpet and turned to leave the room.

"Burn and bury them when you are finished."

* * *

><p>Sebastian cautiously observed the five bodies lying supine on the cold basement floor. His face held an expression of confusion, not a very common gaze that the demon had. He was anxious…Sebastian was hardly ever confused or concerned…so this was a tremendous matter without a doubt. Sebastian's thoughts were sprinting a mile a second as the realization of what precisely he stood looking at developed into fact. Everything within his awareness told him it was impossible…But nothing is truly impossible is it?<p>

_Getting those inoperable servants to accomplish their jobs properly is an outright impossible task._

"Their physiques are human indeed much like mine." He spoke aloud, trying to find the right words. He removed the sheet from the first man, the one that had tried to jump with Lady Elizabeth. He carefully felt the man's head and then down to his chest.

"I sense his aura is that of a demon, yet something as diminutive as having an arm torn off and a blade thrown in his skull should not have killed him. I was prepared for an all-out bout after I recognized his scent was that of my own kind…"

"Now that you smell it what are you going to do about it?" Sebastian turned to see his young Master leaning against the wine barrels. Ciel analyzed the bodies with a livid contemplation.

"Why didn't you notice them before they even crossed the threshold of the courtyard? Did you fall asleep?" Ciel probed his disposition clearly condescending.

"I apologize, young Master."

"You'd better damned well apologize. Elizabeth was almost abducted. How did you not detect them?"

"It gives the impression…that it would be exceptionally problematic to explain, young Master." Ciel walked towards the dead men and nudged one with his boot.

"Curiosity isn't it? He's covered in tattoos…something a circus performer would get. They are also Indians…" Ciel uncovered the body of another man; his fingers had been sliced clean off.

_When I entered the room, there was blood on the carpet and on the bed. I mistook it for Elizabeth's but after I looked closely…the men were the ones harmed. Elizabeth…what did you do? Is there more…I don't know about you?_

Ciel observed the body closely…those tattoos. He could swear he had seen them before!

"Perhaps, young Master this will cause you to recall those memories?" Sebastian turned the man on his stomach and lifted his shirt. On his lower back a brand was burned, much like the one Ciel had. Ciel backed away in disgust at the sight of the brand.

"I thought I rid the world of his uncouth scent years ago…"

"Apparently, young Master someone must be carrying on his interests."

* * *

><p>Ciel quietly opened the doors to the master bedroom, trying not to alert the sleeping girl in his bed. The dark green drapes covered the windows, so little light came through. Ciel sat in the plush chair next to the bed. Elizabeth's chest rose and fell with even breaths. He was happy that she was finally sleeping peacefully. Ciel bit his lip, drawing blood as he thought about what had taken place just hours before. One small candle was lit on the end table, illuminating Elizabeth's tear streaked face.<p>

_This…was a personal attack intended for me._

Ciel was livid, so livid he could scarcely breathe. Never in his life had he experienced such rage! He could feel his blood boil; it had been a long time since he had experienced such fury. How dare they attack Elizabeth! How dare they so cowardly stoop low to get to him!

Elizabeth stirred in her sleep, turning on her side and hugged the pillow. Ciel could not fathom that his dearly beloved cousin caused the bloody mess in that room.

_Elizabeth had to fight…she had to spill blood…_

Ciel clutched the bed sheets tightly…why…why? The one person who resembled his innocent self…had now been defiled. Ciel realized deep inside the men had done more than just assault a loved one; they had corrupted the one entity that represented Ciel's innocent self…they had stabbed him in the very heart. Ciel gazed at the women lying on the bed, looking at those hands that had trickled blood.

_The past never really goes away…does it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So I'm super happy about this chapter! I know it is a bit early, but tomorrow I have like three assignments I need to work on and this weekend I plan on relaxing my busy self. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing the chapters and telling me what you think! I appreciate the reviews and encouragement. I'm glad to know that so many people are favoriting and adding me to their author's list! Thank you, everyone! Please continue to read and enjoy! Please continue to review! :) As of right now, my most popular stories are "If Only You Knew" and "His Butler".<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Beginning of Tension**

Burned wood and ash scattered the grounds completely, giving off an air of nothingness and morbid sorrow. Nothing had survived the fire except for the Corinthian columns that stood so remotely alone amidst all the dark, vast space. The demon slowly removed the white gloves covering his hands and stuffed them in his front pocket. Several long years had passed since he stepped foot in these grounds. It had been several years since his young master had relived the tribulation of his agony. A prodigious manor once stood proud and tall, the sounds of happy children filling the gardens. However…a wish to be beautiful destroyed all that what once was innocent and pure. The children were now, of course dead. Sebastian burned them with his own hands. He did not mourn for the lost, after all the lost is lost.

_I do pity that I have innocent blood on my hands…_

He walked around the level place, noticing that some stone walls still stood erected. They were barely holding together as if grasping to some vain wish that great ornamented walls might meet them again. Sebastian walked to one of the walls and causally flicked it. It crumbled to the ground…fallen.

_My poor disheartened, young master…I will make sure that you never again must relive the hell of your torture…_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked briskly through the white washed hallway of the office floor. She tried not to spill the coffee and other contents of the tray as she glanced at her small wrist watch. Arriving rather early to work, she had planned on finishing some patient forms before she had to report to her supervisor.<p>

_If you can call the man a supervisor! He may be acclaimed as England's finest doctor and genius but his work ethic shoes me otherwise! He is such a messy man! One would that if you are a doctor, you would be more tidy and neat!_

Elizabeth shook her head in dismay and stopped at Rm. 301. Sighing heavily, she knocked on the door loudly and impatiently.

"Come on in, Elizabeth! Did you bring me the coffee I ordered?" Elizabeth moaned in disappointment as she entered the office. Mounds of rubbish had slowly acquired in the supervisor's office, along with the books that sat piled high like dunes looked as if about to fall over. Elizabeth opened her mouth to apply some negative and reprimanding words to the messy doctor, but remembered what had taken place last time she had smart mouthed him.

_He gave me so much paper work I could scarcely finish it! My poor hands were sore all day long…Helen had to give me a warm soak._

So, instead of scolding him as was her custom she merely moved the books and papers off the table and set the tray down gently.

"Henry, pray tell why is your office a mess again? Did I not just clean this for you?" The figure behind the desk faced the window, and small puffs of smoke rose to the air.

"Now, Now Middleford it is in my nature. I'm a bachelor, you see. You can't possibly expect me to clean my office thoroughly!" Elizabeth scoffed.

"That is like saying you have no idea what belladonna is!"

"Don't you sass me, Middleford!"

"I would not sass you, Henry if you would only keep your office clean!" The man turned around to stare Elizabeth straight in the eyes. His red hair seemed to make his pale skin even paler, and his brown eyes drove into Elizabeth's. She stood her ground, not backing away from his gaze.

"Why in the world are you so uptight woman?" Henry shouted.

"It is because you are so dirty! It is no wonder Sir Wellington remarked your office is worse than a pig sty…" Elizabeth mumbled. Henry slammed a book on the table, frowning greatly.

"Why you-!" Elizabeth continued to bicker with the red haired man. She was thoroughly irritated and annoyed with him. Henry was England's finest physician; he had saved countless lives at the surgeon table and made sick people well again. He had such talent that he reminded her of her Aunt Angelina…His character was kindness and caring. He had a passion for his work that she noticed not many other doctors had, but seemed to spill over to the other hospital staff.

_Yet he is still a man of disorder. Should I really be so cross over such a matter? If only I could complete my internship in two years! Aunt Angelina, you had to start from the bottom as well didn't you? _

Elizabeth remembered the gossip surrounding her beloved Aunt…how she had been offered to be promoted. Of course, the promotions came from men who wanted to woo her on account of her beauty not her skills. Sadly, Elizabeth had experience the same outcome…

"**Elizabeth Middlefod? You are the daughter of Alexis Marquis Middleford, Leader of the Queen's British Knights?" Elizabeth nodded pleasantly. The room was certainly intimidating; many luxurious items decorated the shelves. Book cases upon book cases lined the walls along with paints from the masters. Elizabeth had been nervous before about this meeting, nervous of not knowing what to expect. She had heard stories of many young ladies inquiring of a position at the Royal London Hospital, only to be turned away in tears. There was a sense of power in this place…corrupt power.**

"**We have positions open; also since you studied at St. Josephina Augusta School you are given a high consideration. However, I am afraid your credentials are not enough."**

"**What do you mean? I completed my required year of field work while in the Americas…" Elizabeth said, confused. The man gazed at her, his brows slowly rose.**

"**I never received any form from the school you had completed your field work. Didn't you lose all the forms in the fire?" Elizabeth frowned…**

"**The school had the documents in a lock box that was certainly fire resistant. Mine were sent here." The man shook his head in mock disbelief. He leaned forward, a thin smile etching across his face.**

"**Perhaps I help you…for a price." He stood from the desk, and slowly walked behind Elizabeth, his eyes watching her closely. He leaned against the back of the chair, bringing his lips to her ear.**

"**Young women your age should be married with families. You don't belong in the bloody, deathly world of a hospital…" Elizabeth tensed as he twirled her hair around his finger.**

"**Have you considered any possible prospects, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth stood abruptly, catching the man off guard.**

"**I would not consider you if you were the last man on earth!"**

_And so now…I begin at the bottom. But I will never…go as low as to offer my body as payment for lust…I am Elizabeth Middleford! I am better than that…_

"I know I am handsome Elizabeth, but please believe that you gazing at me will not change anything between us. Our relationship is strictly professional. Thank you for thee coffee though. It is very good!" Elizabeth stepped away from her thoughts back into the present.

"You're welcome Henry. I put black bug's blood in it just for you."

"Huh?" Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. She grabbed the lunch tray with a mischievous grin.

"What did you say? What did you put in my coffee Middleford?"

"Oh, nothing at all Henry." Elizabeth smiled and shut the door behind her. Henry was still shouting at her. Leaning against the walls of the corridor, she tried to organize the next assignments she had to complete that day. Work, work, and more work were all she could focus on. She needed to submerge herself in papers and tending to patients. All she wanted was to keep her mind off the one man who still held her heart…

"Ciel…what am I going to do about you?"

_Why does he appear nervous and worried all of the sudden? Already this week twice he has sent Sebastian to my work place asking if I was alright. Just yesterday, he had Sebastian escort me home… He is bothered…did something happen? Is there another women killer on the loose?_

Yes, ever since she stayed the night at the Phantomhive manor, she noticed Ciel had been acting strangely. He called on her often, and even went so far as to send Sebastian to escort her home. Something was amiss…something was wrong but she could not place her finger on it. Elizabeth walked down the stairs to hallway leading to the lobby. Several patients sat in the lobby waiting on their appointments. Elizabeth walked past the reception desk and turned to the right. She had to wash the dishes before turning in the last of her papers and heading home. Walking into the kitchen, she listened to the clang of the dishes and small talk of the staff. The cook waved at her and smiled.

"Hey, Lady Elizabeth! Just get back from Henry's office didn't you?" Elizabeth shook her head and set the dishes on the counter next to the sink.

* * *

><p>"That man…I don't know what to do about him! He eats all the time and never completes his work! I am always following up behind him…" Elizabeth sighed heavily and leaned against the counter.<p>

"What would you do, Mary?" The small women laughed loudly. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun with a small cap covering her locks. Mary dropped chopped onions in a huge boiling pot.

"I suppose I would leave the man to his own devices, Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth frowned, at the mention of a formal prefix to her name.

"Mary, we are co-workers, you need not address me so formally you know." Elizabeth prodded. Mary laughed a heartfelt chuckle and grinned.

"Now, Lady Elizabeth just because we work under the same roof doesn't make us equals."

"Mary you know that's not-!"

"Yea, yea…I know Miss Middleford. But still, I'm just a lowly cook and you're a real noble lady." Mary acknowledged. She pulled the huge pot off the stove and set it on the countertop, wiping her brow with a towel.

"Someday, you'll understand…no humans are equal." Mary glanced at the clock on the wall and gestured to Elizabeth.

"You'd better hurry back to Mr. Henry now. Or he'll throw a real fit."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him! I honestly cannot believe this man!" Elizabeth cried as she slammed the door to the office. Never in her life had she ever lost her temper so easily with anyone! Just looking at the man could make her blood boil! Elizabeth walked down the stairs in a huff, mumbling and berating the young doctor. Suddenly, without warning she collided with another form, almost knocking her down the stairs. Books fell to the floor and Elizabeth hurriedly apologized, while frantically picking up the books.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, excuse me! I did not see you!"

"Just be more careful-Elizabeth?"

"Camille! I didn't see you!" Camille frowned and took the books from Elizabeth.

"You never see me Elizabeth. You've turned into quite the workaholic now." Elizabeth opened her mouth for an excuse, but none would come to her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Camille. I am truly sorry, but I have been working so hard…and focused on so many different things since my return from the Americas." Camille nodded knowingly.

"I'm not angry with you, Elizabeth. I just wish I could see you more often." Camille patted the blonde girl on the shoulder and smiled.

"I don't want to hear about you becoming exhausted or over working yourself…you-you don't have anything to prove you know? No-no one says you must follow in your families' shadow…"

"Camille…"

"I-I know you adored your aunt, Elizabeth but you should not feel obligated because of her death-. "

"Camille stop!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Please…please just stop." The corridor was silent, save for the echo of Elizabeth's protest. Elizabeth could feel the hot tears coming to the surface of her eyes…and she could not control it. She ran down the stairs, through the first floor hallway and out to the backyard of the hospital. When she finally reached the middle of the yard, her knees gave away.

"Aunt Angelina…" Elizabeth sobbed uncontrollably as she sat in the grass courtyard.

_Why…did you leave me? I thought…you would teach me everything you knew! I thought you would watch me graduate and become a mother…Aunt Angelina!_

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth tried to soften her sobs at the sound of a male's voice. She turned to the back door; Vincent stood there, his eyes full of worry. He rushed to her with arms wide open and held her close.

"Darling…it's alright…I'm here now. Ssh, don't cry."

"You're fine dear, it's alright. I'm here now. No one is going to harm you, darling." Vincent wiped the warm tears that fell down her cheeks, and lifted her head up. Pushing aside her blonde curls, he kissed her gently on the check.

"Elizabeth, I am here for you…what is wrong darling? Please, tell me." Elizabeth buried her head in Vincent's chest.

"I can't do this! I can't! I can't ever be the woman Aunt Angelina was!" Vincent held Elizabeth at arm's length and stared into her green eyes.

"Yes you can! Do not try to follow the shadow of Madam Red…Darling…you can do anything…with me beside you."

* * *

><p>Helen gently pulled the blanket over Elizabeth's sleeping form, watching the young woman's tear stained face for any sign of disturbance. She patted Elizabeth's head and pushed down the tustled curls. Lady Elizabeth was beautiful, pure, innocent and breath taking. Just the smell of the blonde haired girl was enough to dive Helen insane...how she wanted Elizabeth...how she desire her soul. Helen leaned on the bed, just brushing her lips against Elizabeth's cheek.<p>

"My Lady...my thirst for you...has only grown stronger..." A small knock sounded on the door. Helen gritted her teeth with displeasure and stood.

"Yes?"

"Um, it is Vincent Tudor..." At the mention of his name, Helen instictively opened the door.

"Oh, Mr. Tudor...may I help you?" Helen noticed Vincent's expression was filled with worry, almost desperate.

"Elizabeth, Helen is she alright?" Helen nodded.

"She just needs sleep, Mr. Tudor." Vincent breathed deeply, wringing his hands together as if nervous.

"Helen, is there is anyway you can let me know that she has recovered? I'm...I am very concerned..." Helen forced a smile and nodded.

"My Lady will be fine, Mr. Tudor. Will that be all?" Vincent nodded. Helen abruptly closed the door, and turned back to Elizabeth's sleeping body.

"My Lady...my Lady...Elizabeth..." Tracing Elizabeth's lips with her finger, Helen shivered in delight...ah...the feeling of touching a being so...beautiful...was almost unbearable. How she wanted to take Elizabeth for herself!

"My Lady Elizabeth...my Lady...my Lady...my Lady..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! NOTE: Belladonna, in the Victorian era was a drug that women used to make their pupils dialted to give them a more innocent and "feminine" look. Well, this is chapter 9 and I hope that you all loved it! I'm really starting to get into this story. I was super excited about it when I started, but now I am super estatic! It is coming along well as planned. Hope you all are looking forward to Thanksgiving break! Lord knows that I am! College is no joke and it is really taking a lot out of me. I'll be leaving for TN soon, so I probably won't be updating next week. Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad that so many people are liking, favorting and even adding me to their favorite author's list! Thank you all again! And Happy Thanksgiving! :) Enjoy the break!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**HB Chapter 10: Thirst and Hunger**

**The fire had spread to the second floor and completely engulfed the third floor. Nothing but violent flames licked at her hair as she gathered the children together, pleading with them to be strong and stay close to her. If it had not been for Vincent coming to get her and the girls…they might have perished in the fire.**

"**Stay close now! All of you! We must stay together!" Vincent yelled through the flames. The young children clung to Elizabeth's night gown, shivering in fear and desperation. Running Fawn held two small children in her arms tightly looking to Elizabeth for guidance. Suddenly a loud blast sounded through the air and the children screamed out of fear. Elizabeth screamed and held on to the children tighter than ever before.**

_**It is the gas lines! They're exploding! We have to get these children out! We all have to get out now!**_

"**We are leaving now!" Vincent yelled. Elizabeth urged the children to hold each other's hands as they ran through the burned hallway. Bits of debris and fallen beams partly blocked their way and they had to quickly maneuver around them. Dark smoke began to circle around, causing the children to cough aggressively, gasping for air.**

"**Elizabeth! Elizabeth! We cannot make it!" Running Fawn cried out. Suddenly, a loud screeching sound came from above them. A loose wooden beam hung down dangerously, and in the nick of time, Elizabeth pulled back the little Indian child before the beam fell.**

"**The path is blocked!" Running Fawn yelled.**

"**Stay calm! Come this way! Hurry!" Vincent yelled. They frantically ran past the beam, through the smoke that filled their lungs.**

"**Don't breath in the smoke! Cover your noses!" Elizabeth told the children. She grabbed her kerchief and held it to her nose, trying to avoid the smoke.**

_**We-we have to get out! The smoke will kill us before the fire does! Everything…is burning! I can't seem to see anything! My eyes are burning…it hurts…I can't see anything…**_

**Elizabeth felt herself sway and losing her balance. Everything seemed to swirl around her and she could not keep her footing. Just as she felt herself falling, arms wrapped around her preventing her tumble.**

"**Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Keep it together!" Vincent cried. He shook her gently, trying to get a response.**

"**Elizabeth!" Vincent turned to Running Fawn who was several yards ahead of him. **

"**Leave! Running Fawn take the children and leave now! Go down the staircase and out the back door! You can do this!"**

"**Mr. Vincent! I can't!"**

"**Damn it Running Fawn leave!" The young Indian girl moaned in fear, but ushered the children near her and made for the staircase. The fire seemed to roar louder than ever before. The heat was unbearable, making sweat drip down in buckets on Vincent's body. If he felt like he could barely stand what must the children must be going through? He counted them, all six of them were running with Running Fawn towards the stairs…they would be safe if they could reach the back door of the first floor. Vincent turned to Elizabeth, now slumped against the wall unconscious and delusional. Her head seemed to loll to one side as if in a bad dream. **

"**Elizabeth! Don't worry!" Vincent pulled Elizabeth to her feet, and swept her in his arms.**

"**I'll get us out of here! Hold on, darling! I promise…I'll protect you!"**

"**V-Vincent…I…can't…breathe." Elizabeth coughed hard, making her body wrack in pain. The smoke stung their throats as they tried to get through the burning hallway. Just as Vincent neared the middle of the corridor, the building shook beneath him causing him to stumble. He tried to regain his balance, it felt as if the whole the building was about to crumble beneath their feet. Elizabeth fell out of his grasp and rolled towards a burning wall. A loud screech of something tearing nearly busted her ear drums, screaming she covered her ears.**

"**Aaah! Ugh! Good god!" Vincent yelled in pain. **

_**Vincent…what? I-I can't see…why…is he yelling? Vincent…**_

"**V-Vin-Vincent!" Elizabeth cried. She tried to stand, but could not find the strength to help him. A huge metal beam had pinned Vincent down…Elizabeth could see blood gushing from his side. Now, the fire seemed to become even more powerful, as if long last finally grasping its victims.**

_**No…Vincent…no…please no! Don't let it end this way! Oh God, please don't let it end this way! Vincent stand up! Stand up, please! Vincent! Someone! Help! Someone! Help us please!**_

"**Please! Someone help!" Elizabeth gazed into Vincent's eyes, his face was blackened by the soot and his eyes gazed into hers. Elizabeth saw the loss of hope and means of escape from this burning hell…He opened his mouth as if to say something…**

"**Elizabeth…"**

"**Vincent no! Don't give in! Please!" Elizabeth's lung burned at the intake of polluted air, she knew that she could not speak much longer…soon…she would become unconscious…**

"**I've…always been fond of you…Elizabeth…I guess…I mean that I'm in love with you…" At that moment, Vincent's eyes closed…his chest stopped moving in the regular pattern that Elizabeth was so used to.**

"**No…no…no…Vincent! Vincent!" Something arose within Elizabeth's body, a desperate feeling of survival…she wanted to live no matter the cost!**

_**I don't want to die! I don't want Vincent to die! I don't want anyone to die! Someone help! Anyone!**_

**All of a sudden, a dark form stood before her…as if covering her in its shadow. Elizabeth could not make out a human form; the aura it gave was so strong and menacing. It overwhelmed her…she couldn't speak… The figure seemed to lean to one side and examine her and the circumstance…Elizabeth watched in quite fear.**

"**You summoned me? You're nearly dead and so is that boy…"**

"**Please…please…Help him! He's going to die! Running Fawn and the children will all die!" Elizabeth coughed; she pulled her hand away to reveal small droplets of blood. She could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness…With her last bit of strength; she reached for the form…everyone's only hope.**

"**Please…I'll do anything…to save them…anything…"**

* * *

><p>The drowsiness of the deep dream was still lingering in her feverish mind, as her body tried to awaken itself from slumber. Elizabeth's head felt like someone had taken a hammer and knocked her clean out of her mind. However, as she came to her senses the pain subsided and her vision cleared. Elizabeth's whole body seemed to ache in silent pain, making her restless through the night. She had barely slept at all last night. Elizabeth's dreams continued to torture, sadden and dishearten her spirits. After more than several years she still could not forgot the dirty faces of the children after they managed to escape the fire…she could not forgot those children.<p>

_It's not as if all I have are bad memories…for there are wonderful memories that make my heart so glad…but why…does this darkness seemed to seep into my heart?_

"My Lady…my Lady are you alright? Can you hear me? Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?" Elizabeth struggled to open her eyes and answer the woman calling out to her. She felt a hand cup her cheek and brush over her warm, sweaty forehead.

"You've a high fever…" Elizabeth heard rustling and the sound of water swishing around. A soft knocked sounded on the door. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see a woman rush to the door, drying her hands on her apron. The door opens and the lady sticks her head outside the room. Some minutes passed by and Elizabeth hears slightly raised voices until the door shuts.

_Is that…Helen?_

"Helen…Helen is that you?" The middle-aged woman kneeled by her beside and grasped Elizabeth's hands tightly.

"My Lady! You're awake! Oh, my Lady I was so worried!" Helen kissed Elizabeth's hand and adoringly pressed it against her cheek. Elizabeth smiled faintly at Helen's affectionate gesture.

"Oh, Helen…I'm quite fine. I just had a little episode is all…I guess I've been working too hard." Elizabeth glanced towards the door.

"Who was that outside the door, Helen?" Helen resisted the urge to portray a look of disgust on her face and instead smiled.

"Why…my Lady you should get some rest. After all you have been through you cannot seriously expect me to let you work yourself to death!" At that, Helen abruptly stood from the bed and walked to the vanity.

"Helen who was it?" The middle aged woman gritted her teeth loudly and pulled the ribbon tighter around her hair. Sighing, she turned to Elizabeth, holding onto the basin of wash water from the vanity. Elizabeth noticed the annoyance and reluctance in Helen's gaze. Helen pushed a strand of hair away from her face and walked into the washroom. Elizabeth listened as the water was poured out down the drain and Helen's footsteps.

"Helen, who was at the door? Tell me now." Elizabeth requested, slightly frustrated with her governess. Helen scuffled out of the washroom and lightly set the empty basin down on the vanity.

"My Lady…you need to rest-"

"Helen! Do not run circles around me!" Elizabeth shouted. Helen's angry gaze averted from Elizabeth to the wood floor.

"It was…the Earl Phantomhive…my Lady…" Elizabeth gasped, party surprised and partly irritated.

_Ciel…came to see me? He actually came to see me?_

"Why would you prevent him from visiting me? Helen why would you do such a thing?"

"My Lady you don't understand! The Earl Phantomhive holds no true affections for you! He is a spoiled child who misses his pet that gave him short-termed entertainment! You are nothing to the Earl Phantomhive! Do you hear me, my Lady? You are nothing to him! Don't you understand that you are merely a worthless figurine for his licentious desires?"

"That's not true!" Elizabeth yelled. She tossed the comforters back in anger.

"My Lady! You must not get up!" Helen warned, crossly. Elizabeth ignored Helen's frustrated warning and stomped towards the door. Those words that came from Helen's mouth were not true!

_Lies! Everything she said…it is all lies! Ciel…Ciel is not the person he once was and he has shown me he loves me! The darkness in his heart is keeping him back!_

"My Lady!" Helen yelled. She grabbed Elizabeth by her wrist, stopping her from reaching the door. Elizabeth struggled to release herself from Helen's strong grasp, but the older woman held her firmly.

"Helen! Let go of me! How dare you say such a horrible thing! How dare you!" Elizabeth tried to push Helen away from her in mad fury.

"You let go of me!" Elizabeth screamed. Helen twisted Elizabeth around, so her back was against her chest. Elizabeth struggled in vain as Helen wrapped her arm around her wraist, preventing her from moving.

"I tell you the truth my Lady…please…my words were never meant to harm you…but to release you from your inner most doubts…" Helen whispered softly next to Elizabeth's ear. Gently running her hands through Elizabeth's hair, and murmuring honeyed words Helen spoke the words that seemed to embrace Elizabeth steadfastly.

_Ah…my body…_

At this minute all the vigor seemed to leave from Elizabeth's body and she slumped to the cold floor in Helen's arms. Elizabeth's mind cleared from everything…the only voice she heard was Helen's…calling her softly, speaking to her heart…

_No…what is this? I feel so…light-headed and my body…is so weak. What's happening to me?_

"My Lady…don't you tire of being a crutch for the Phantomhive boy? How abundantly have you desired to unlock the depths of Phantomhive's heart…yet…?" Helen smiled indistinctly and held Elizabeth's face to her own. The young girl's lips were a rosy pink, the pink of life and youth…it was this rosy pink that drove Helen's thirst. Such a vulnerable, innocent…and open soul…Touching Elizabeth was next to ecstasy!

"H-H-He-Helen…" Helen shushed Elizabeth, running her finger along her pink lips…down to her neck…to her chest…

"He cares nothing for you…he regards you with disdain and anger. Casting you away like some withered rose. Your heart yearns for his warmth. You desire for him to touch you…love you…" Helen pushed back blonde curls and licked Elizabeth's bared pale neck.

"I can touch you, my Lady…where even the Earl Phantomhive cannot reach…Won't you allow me…to fill that private part of you, my Lady?"

* * *

><p>Ciel sat across from Edward, watching the man sneer at him from his seat. When Ciel arrived at the Middleford estate, he learned that his aunt and uncle had gone away on business and the only ones there were Edward, Elizabeth and of course the servants. How shocked he had been when the servants revealed that Elizabeth was bedridden! Apprehension was not enough to really describe what was going on in his mind.<p>

Sebastian stood next to the couch, casually glancing from Ciel to Edward and around the room. Ciel sensed the butler was distracted by something, as he kept looking out of the room. Ciel sighed and leaned into the couch, meeting the irritated gaze from his cousin.

"Helen sent you back down here, huh? Well it's a good thing she did! Eliza needs her rest…" Edward mumbled.

"I had no idea she was feeling ill. My intention was to call upon her today." Ciel explained, hearing the dislike in Edward's voice. The blonde man shrugged.

"It came as a shock. She was completely worn when Vincent brought her to the mansion." Ciel almost jumped out of his seat. Vincent brought Elizabeth to the house? When? Why?

"Vincent Tudor?"

Edward nodded.

"Yes, Vincent Tudor! He and Elizabeth have been spending an awful a lot of time together. He's a good chap and loads of fun to be around. Elizabeth really likes his company and so do I. Mother and Father positively enjoy having him around…" Edward continued. Ciel gritted his teeth together in a slight jealous rage. Sebastian's hand rested on Ciel shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"Young master…" Ciel breathed deeply and shook his head.

"I'm not going to lose my head. I do have some measure of self-control…"Bored, Edward glanced at his pocket watch.

"Well Earl Phantomhive I must be off. My work begins within the next hour and I cannot afford to be late. Mother and Father should be back in the afternoon." He stood and reached out to shake Ciel's hand. Just as Ciel reached for him a sudden feeling of bereavement fell upon him. He could feel something so horrid falling upon his consciousness it was almost over bearing! Ciel staggered forward, losing his balance. Edward look at Ciel confused about his sudden change of countenance.

"Ciel, are you alright? What's the matter?" Sebastian's eyes widened at the change of the aura of the manor…he knew this feeling…

"Master Edward, would you please take care of the young master for me? I have some urgent business to attend to." Sebastian asked, forcing a smile. Edward looked bewildered but agreed and helped Ciel lie down on the couch.

"Hey! Get ahold of yourself! Get him some water!" Sebastian heard Edward yell. Quickly, Sebastian ran up the stairs and through the east wing of the manor…

_I can feel it…a demon is hunting…to another demon it is a regular occurrence but to a human who has a contract with a demon the feeling is unbearable. The young master was affected most strangely…it can only mean…_

Sebastian rounded the corner…inside this door was one of his own kind. He could feel it, the demonic sense of pleasure that came from hunting a weakened and vulnerable soul.

_However…this demon picked the wrong soul to hunt!_

Sebastian kicked down the door with such force it was sent flying across the room, and the loud banging echoed off the walls.

"Lady Elizabeth…" Elizabeth's body lay sprawled on the bedroom floor; her eyes wide opened and mouth agape. Sebastian rushed to her side, gently lifting her in his arms. He stared into her eyes, looking for any sign of a spark or recognition of the world.

"Lady Elizabeth! Damn!"

_To think…again I failed my young master and not detected the presence of a demon! Now that Lady Elizabeth has become involved…my young master will not rest until he finds out who is behind this! But Lady Elizabeth…? Who would target her?_

Sebastian gazed at the young woman, slowly scanning over her body for any sign of injury. He was relieved to see that there were none, at least which was certain.

_I can still feel a presence inside the manor…but it is steadily leaving as if fleeing. I suppose it felt my threat. From what I can gather it is much weaker than I._

"Yet it hides its presence so well…it must be…" Sebastian turned his attention to Elizabeth. She was breathing fine; the impact and seriousness of the demon's words had completely paralyzed her body. Whoever the demon was it was desperately hunting her and starved by its hunger for her. Sebastian glanced at Elizabeth again, there was no visible sign of a contract...yet he could sense that the demon was greatly attached to Elizabeth...

_Something in Lady Elizabeth's past must have triggered such a demon to react to her sorrow...for we demons feed on the fear and trepidation of humans...Lady Elizabeth, what could have happened that caused such a demon to appear before you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope everyone's weekend and Thanksgiving went great! I went to TN to visit my fiancee's parents and we had a good time. I ate lots of food and I think I should not have...but it was all so good! Anyway, here is the 10th chapter and I hope you all will love it! Also, a lot of people seem to be getting Vincent Tudor confused with Vincent Phantomhive (Ciel's father)? They have no relation whatsoever! So don't think there is some underlying plot between Ciel's father and Vincent Tudor, don't worry lol. Well I worked my butt off for this chapter, it is coming along well but I still have my moments.<strong>

_**Thank you all for reviewing and favorting "His Butler"! Please continue to review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Of Cat and Mouse**

The cobblestone streets illuminated under the white moon and the fog that all London's inhabitants knew so well appeared to cover the boulevards completely. It was nights like this one that were perfect for the cowardly to do their dastardly deeds. Save for several or so house lights the whole city block was dark, ready to turn in for the night. The cloaked figure leaned against the stone wall of the dock side tavern, listening to the loud and boisterous noises coming from inside.

_These nights are perfect for many other things as well, philandering with pretty women, smoking opium and spending a lot of money…_

However, the cloaked man was doing none of those activities he would much rather be doing at the moment. He was extremely bored, watching the sailors and deck men load and board cargo for two hours was no entertaining chore. Since early evening, he had lurked in the shadows of the dock, carefully noting the goings-on that took place. Nothing important had happened, save for two men getting into a drunken brawl. Now that he thought about it, it was a drunken brawl that landed him here in the first place…

_That Earl Phantomhive drives a hard bargain and an even harder left swing…not even going soft on a friend he's known for years!_

Lau frowned as he continued watching the men load wooden boxes on the ships. Absolutely nothing exciting was going on at the dock, yet the honorable Earl Phantomhive had said he received a "tip" from "John Doe" that some black marketing was taking place tonight…

_How droll…the Earl sure does know how to make one's day gloomy…and boring…_

A commotion near one of the large merchant boats caught his attention. Several men sat on old beer barrels, apparently arguing over some information that was in their knowledge. Lau stepped closer, but clung to darkness as they continued speaking.

"Have you heard? There have been a lot more murders around here…seem strange though don't it? Just the other day, the lady in the inn on Second Street told me a young noble woman almost got kidnapped!"

"Bunch of tomfoolery! Who in der' right mind would raid a noble's home? Jus going near the gates is 'nough to be arrested!" A second man said, leaning towards the first speaker.

"You never know, people are desperate these days." The men grunted their agreement and mumbled among themselves. Lau noted that all the men were Indians, dressed like any other street rats and smelled horribly. Apparently, these men were just spreading some town gossip…nothing too important or juicy.

"But…I heard from Thomas…it's because of those things…" At this new statement, Lau's ears perked up…now this could be interesting.

"The tales say…there are these magical creatures that will grant you one wish no matter what the wish is…" Lau heard another man say.

"They say… one wish for one's soul…or them creatures will make something like a contract…you all know about old Joe don't ya?" The men nodded.

"Well…my lass tend the tavern near here and I know my girl never tells lies…neither do most of the good paying patrons. So one day, she comes up and tells me that old Joe Rathbourne starts spending cash like he's the King of England! Now you know…old Joe is poorer than a rat's ass…" The man quieted his voice and nervously looked around the dock, fearful if someone might find out his next words.

"He wouldn't open up about how he stumbled upon such a fortune…so we's get em drunk…says he made a bond…with one of them…next thing you know couple a months later ole' Joe is six feet under…"

The men shook their heads, as if slightly mourning the dead man.

"But that's not all to da story is dere? I hear that somethings going on them hospitals…that some of the Indians are being…well…ya know…doctors are testing on them…" Lau walked closer to the men, until he was just several yards from them. His ears perked up at the mention of testing…could the men be talking about trafficking? Perhaps black market slave trading? They were extremely on edge and scared, two men kept looking behind their backs into the darkness towards the street. One man, who sat on a barrel nodded.

"I was dere' just yes'erday…theys givin out money to any poor soul who volunteer…somethin'g strange is goi'n on fer sure…" Lau smiled and slithered back into the darkness.

_Hm…the Earl will be happy to know this information…I suppose I should engage these fine men in friendly conversation, ne?_

"Excuse me…" Lau stepped from the darkness of the alleyway and into the dim light. The Chinese man grinned slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"Would ya'll so kindly tell me everything I want to know? Whose volunteering for what?"

* * *

><p>Ciel's head rested his head on his hand as he read the morning newspaper. Five men brutally murdered in the course of two weeks, the headline read. He leaned back against the office chair and glanced outside the window at the lush green courtyard. The summer day was hotter than usual, causing his patience and irritability to fluctuate like a flickering blaze. The young man reached for a cigarette and lighted it casually, allowing the smoke to flow through his nostrils. He grabbed the latest report from the Yard and scanned over its contents, greedily taking in every bit of information.<p>

_All five men had come into a great amount of wealth and fortune before their deaths…one man had experiences abnormal strength as witnessed by people placing boxing bets…is this the work of a regular demon? It does not seem so…no demon I know of so flamboyantly disposes of its previous masters._

"**Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me. A child such as the young master would be perfect prey."**

He thought about Sebastian's words from several years ago. Was there a monster nastier than his demon?

"Tsk, of course not…"

"Are you troubled young master?"

"No." Ciel took another long drag of the cigarette, slowly puffing out smoke rings. He watched the demon butler place the silver tray on his desk and poured the tea.

"Your snack is a custard tart with berry filling. Today's tea is White tea; I hear it is quite popular in China this time of year, young master." Ciel nodded and lifted the cup to his nose. The smell was certainly strong, but not overwhelming. Ciel glanced at his butler from the corner of his eye.

"Have you found Helen Eckard's whereabouts?" Sebastian breathed deeply and bowed.

"I apologize, young master. I have not. It appears that Helen is a queer sort of demon…" Ciel set his cup down, staring at his butler. His impatience rose every minute.

"I'm waiting."

"Miss Helen appears to be an l'ombre vides type, an empty shadow demon. Young master, Helen was once human and now only a shadow of what she once was. Now, she is only an empty shell clawing at what her body no longer has." Ciel leaned forward on his arms, his mind taking in the new material.

"She lacks a soul… so then…Elizabeth…made a contract with her?" Ciel asked his voice so low Sebastian could scarcely hear him. Sebastian observed his young master's posture…he was rigid, his hands clasped to each other tightly.

"Lady Elizabeth made no binding contract. However, Helen has hunted her."

"Is that so…"

"Yes, young master." Ciel reached for a piece of paper and a pen nib. He casually began writing on the paper, his face bestowed calmness. After he was done, he handed the paper to Sebastian.

"Deliver this to the Middleford estate; give it only to my uncle no one else. Also contact the Royal London Hospital that Elizabeth is ill and will need several or so weeks to improve..." Sebastian took the letter from the young man and nodded.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian picked up the empty cup and tray, and left the office. Ciel stood and walked around the desk to the window. He leaned against the class, slowly inhaling the cigarette smoke.

"Lo'ombre vide…reluctant humans who turned to demons and murder other's because of the empty void they created…" Ciel stared at the window, over the wine yard and the great courtyard that was his.

"How foolishly circular they are…Any wish, eh?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth blankly stared outside the window, her thoughts silent and forbidding. Her mind was completely empty, save for the small realization that Helen…was not the person she thought she was…<p>

"**Darling…" Elizabeth's father sat on a chair next to the bedside. He grasped her hands and looked her softly in the eyes. He seemed to want to burst something out and get the affair over with, but his eyes showed anxiety.**

"**Father…what happened? Where is Helen? What happened?" Alexis Middleford looked out the window and sighed heavily.**

"**Elizabeth…Helen is…you see…she is trouble with the authorities…"**

Elizabeth pulled her knees into her chest and rhythmically rocked back and forth. She did not know what to think…whether to be saddened or shocked. It seemed that both darkly clouded her feelings like an oncoming storm.

_Can I trust no one? I…I don't know what to think about it all…but why do I feel so angry at Helen's betrayal? I can't believe….Helen would try to harm me or steal from me! She was so gentle and so kind to me…_

"Why…are humans such evil creatures?" Elizabeth pushed the sheets back and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, she placed her foot on the warm carpet, allowing her cold toes to fell the soft fabric. Elizabeth walked to the vanity and sat on the cushioned stool, longing gazing at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was scuffled and tangled and her eyes were slightly red.

"I...I've been fooled again…" Elizabeth watched as her eyes watered, revealing her inner feelings. She felt as if she were about to burst with sorrow.

_I feel so alone!_

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on her door. Elizabeth rushed to her bed and jumped in, pulling the comforters up to her chin.

"Come in."

The door opened to show her mother and two maids. Marchioness Middleford looked gently at her daughter and smiled faintly.

"Your cheeks are finally becoming rosy again, Elizabeth. Has your fever broken?" Elizabeth's mother sat on the bed and pressed her hand against Elizabeth's forehead.

"I'm doing quite alright mother. I just need some rest is all…" The Marchioness's gaze fellow upon the desk in the corner of the room. It was stacked with papers and books and many files.

"I thought you were resting, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth turned her face away from her mother's sharp stare, turning her attention to the vanity.

"I am mother. You can't possibly expect me to just sit around all day and do nothing…" Marchioness Middleford nodded. She gestured to the two maids. The young women began opening Elizabeth's trunks, closet and drawers.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth expressed. She watched the maids gather her clothing and place them in trunks and cases. She turned to her mother, irritation etching her face.

"Mother! What is the meaning of this?" Marchioness Middlesford stood from the bed, her face stern.

"I never thought I would say this to my own daughter…but Elizabeth…you are going on vacation!" Elizabeth's mouth gaped as the words from her mother registered in her mind.

_Vacation?_

"Mother!"

"Ciel has invited you to spend a month at his country lodge. I told him the nature of your health…he was concerned. Elizabeth…why don't you take him up on this offer?"

* * *

><p>The country side was just enough to significantly bring Elizabeth's spirits up. Country air was so much fresher and sweeter than any city air…it filled her lungs and cleared her mind. The carriage lolled along the dirt path, passing beautiful yellow wheat fields and lush green fields. Elizabeth supposed…such a vacation was not a terrible idea after all. Already she was looking forward to seeing him…Earl Phantomhive…<p>

_I never thought that he would ever send me an invitation to anything, let alone his country house. I'm nervous…if only Helen…no…not Helen…_

"Ciel…" Elizabeth watched the fields and laborers go past as the carriage rolled along the road. Everything seemed to be falling apart…she was not sure of herself any more. She felt like she was walking a winding path through a dark forest…

"Ma'am! We're here!" The coachmen called. Elizabeth looked out the left side of the carriage to see the black gates that encircled the huge estate. The estate stood looming, beautiful and yet intimidating. The courtyard was green, with patches of flowers here and there. Elizabeth smiled as the Iron Gate opened and the carriage rolled along the stone pavement up to the house. Sebastian stood at the top of the marble steps leading up to the front door. He smiled brightly as Elizabeth's carriage pulled up the front of the estate.

"Lady Elizabeth."

"Sebastian! Hello!" Elizabeth could feel her mood lighten at the butler's greeting. Sebastian opened the carriage door, and held out his hand to Elizabeth. The young woman smiled and allowed Sebastian to help her out of the carriage.

"I'll bring Lady Elizabeth's things inside, sir." The coachman called.

"Ah, do not worry. I'll send the servants out to assist you." Sebastian assured the elderly man.

"Lady Elizabeth, please follow me. I have your room prepared and everything is in order for your arrival."

"Thank you, Sebastian! I'm really looking forward to staying here…" Sebastian smiled.

"As is the young master, come this way please." Sebastian led Elizabeth through the main lobby and up the stairs leading to the east wing of the house. Elizabeth took in all the rooms that she remembered in her youth. There was the nursery that she and Ciel had played in their first Christmas together. Across from the nursery was the rest room where she had watched her very pregnant Aunt Angelina read her books. It had been over a decade since she had last been in the Phantomhive country home…with her uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachael.

_Ciel and I were just children ourselves…children with no thought of the outside world. I remember…playing in the lobby and watching Aunt Angelina play the piano for us. I remember how she would play with Ciel and I in the gardens. Oh, how…I would give anything to be an innocent child again!_

"It's funny though…your name Sebastian was the same as our dog's name…" Elizabeth mused out loud. She watched as Sebastian's face turned slightly sour, but transgressed into a grin.

"Is that so?"

"Oh! Sebastian I didn't mean it like that! It's just I have not been in this house for so long…so many memories…"

"Don't worry Lady Elizabeth. I found it interesting." Sebastian stopped at door and slowly opened it. The smell of fresh flowers filled Elizabeth's nostrils as the door opened completely. She rushed into the room, to see vases full of flowers of all kinds sweetly all over the room. Elizabeth giggled and ran to the vanity, where a large bouquet of red roses stood in a beautiful pink glass vase. A small card was attached to a rose, signed in golden ink. Elizabeth opened the card, her eyes lit up with excitement.

_Elizabeth,_

_I can only imagine how beautiful your eyes must be now as you walked into the guest room. I only hope that you find the floras exceptionally striking and pleasing to the eye. I look forward to spending time with you, dear cousin. Please do not be afraid to call on me for anything. I desire to make your next several weeks perfect and restful._

_-Ciel Phantomhive_

"Oh Sebastian he did not have to do this!" Elizabeth bawled. She held the card to her chest and twirled around the room. Oh it was lovely! It was like walking into a fairy garden! Sebastian smiled and gestured to the white irises on the window seat, taking one out of the vase and handing it to Elizabeth.

"The young master wanted to make sure your stay here was beyond comfortable. The white irises just came in today. Does this arrangement please you?" Elizabeth smiled widely and sighed.

"Yes, yes Sebastian it does very much! Everything is so wonderful!" Sebastian bowed slightly.

"I am happy then, Lady Elizabeth." Out in the hallway, loud voices echoed across the walls of the servants hauling her things. Elizabeth grinned as she heard Bard and Finnian bickering outside the hall.

"Oi, careful Finnian! You'll break that trunk and then Mr. Sebastian will have our hides!" Bard yelled.

"I know!" Elizabeth moved to the side of the door, as the two men carried in her belongings. Bard grimaced as he sat the large wooden trunk down on the middle of the bedroom and leaned back, breathing heavily.

"Well now, Lady Elizabeth! All your stuff is here! And in one piece I might add." Bard winked.

"We brought in everything! See, Mr. Sebastian? We got everything done just the way you wanted it!"

"Yes, yes you all have done marvelously." Sebastian sighed. He clapped his hands together eagerly, rushing the two men out of Elizabeth's room.

"The young master is in the drawing room, Lady Elizabeth. Would you like to see him?" Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Ciel. How she wanted to see him so badly! It had been weeks since the last time she saw him…but what would she say to him? How would she react when she saw him?

_Should I ask him about his work? No…he wouldn't tell me anything that's the worst possible thing to ask him! Oh, perhaps how his summer is going? No! Um…maybe, maybe I can ask how his candy company is doing? No! All those questions are ridiculous! Oh!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello and long time no see! I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it! My finals start tomorrow so I've been focusing on just studying and not even thinking about my stories. But I'm feeling pretty confident so I am going to go ahead and update! Please review! Thank you all for reading! Thank you all! Since my finals end next weekend you can expect me to actually update each week or even more! For now, wish me luck on my finals!<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Rendezvous in Youth**

Sebastian stood outside the master suite, holding neatly stack papers in one arm and a silver tray with the other. He glanced at the clock on the wall in the corridor, it read a quarter past five in the morning. The sun rise had barely begun outside, yet his young had already been awake for several hours working relentlessly. Sebastian sighed at the thought of the day's activities…he had much to do. Lady Elizabeth had arrived yesterday afternoon with her things; he had settled her in and then assisted the servants in doing their daily duties.

_More like completing their duties for them…since they cannot do it themselves…how useless they are._

Sebastian softly knocked on the door. He grinned as he heard movement and the swish of papers from inside the bedroom.

"Come in, Sebastian." Sebastian heard his young master say. The young man appeared extremely agitated as he glanced from paper to paper in his hands. His reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, his lips in a slight pout of frustration. Ciel sat at the table near the empty fireplace, stacks of books before him. Sebastian bowed and set the papers down on the nightstand.

"The young master is hard at work, I see." Ciel ruffled his hair, exasperating greatly.

"I couldn't sleep last night, Sebastian. My work could not let my mind rest. I still have to do the numbers for this month's sales and I'm late on the production reports for Uncle Claude."

"Would the young master want me to take over for you?" Ciel shook his head. Sebastian set the tray on the table and took of the top. Ciel grinned and reached on the inside of his robe, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Swiftly taking one and lighting it, Ciel breathed the smoke in deeply. Sebastian walked to the closet, and began going through the clothing.

"Get out my dress shirt and blue vest. I'm taking Elizabeth out today." Sebastian smiled.

"Is that so?" Ciel sipped the tea and set the cup down.

"I promised her I would. I keep my promises." Ciel sipped his tea again and eyed the papers that Sebastian had set down. His eye brow rose as he stared at the papers.

"Those are?"

"The reports you ordered from the Yard and the information I have compiled on the men who attempted to abduct Lady Elizabeth. It appears that our incident was not their first offense…"

"Is that so…" Ciel took one file and flipped through its contents. So these were the men who had tried to kidnap Elizabeth?

_They're all natives…they look like they're from the Americans from what I've seen of them. The Jack fellow was a former circus performer with Noah's Circus as well…his last place of employment was the Royal London Hospital…I see now…but what is his connection…to the Hospital? Why Noah's Circus?_

"It's too peculiar to be a coincidence…" Ciel mused.

_Damn…I can't let Elizabeth out of my sight for an instant. Until I know exactly who is behind the attack…and know the whereabouts of Helen, I cannot let Elizabeth leave my reach of jurisdiction. If Helen were to ever appear before her again when I am not with her…the end result could be fatal._

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat at the vanity, gazing at herself in the mirror. Her blonde curls were very messy and her eyes were red with weariness. She had not slept a wink last night, her mind kept wandering to that night when the men tried to kidnap her…and to thoughts of Helen. She had resisted the urge to go into the past nursery and sleep inside there. The nursery was the only room where she felt safe and calm. It was as if her Aunt Angelina's presence was always there, lovingly watching over her…<p>

_Why can't I…stop thinking about her death? Why?_

Elizabeth covered her face in her hands, trying not to let the small tears seep through her tightly entwined fingers. Aunt Angelina had been dead for several years and yet she still could not accept her Aunt's untimely and grief-stricken death. There were so many questions left unanswered…so many things that had not been revealed to her family it unsettled her. The Yard had given up searching for her murderer…to leave Elizabeth without peace knowing that the man was still out there.

"They say those who have trouble forgetting immoralities have a hard time forgiving sins…" Elizabeth mused silently to herself.

_Ciel…was so withdrawn for weeks after her death…even now he refuses to speak to me about the old times when Aunt Angelina was with us. Could it be he feels a pain worse than mine?_

Elizabeth allowed the thoughts to soak in her mind, slowly pondering them. Ciel was the type of man who would never allow anyone to know what he was thinking or feeling even when it hurt him dearly which meant that everyone around him hurt as well. Elizabeth could feel a sob arousing in her body, but she did her best to keep it down. Crying would not solve anything…it was who Ciel was now…it was in his being.

"Ciel...you're not strong at all! How weak! Not to share your feelings...with people who love you!"

* * *

><p>Croquet was not Elizabeth's specialty. She frowned, watching the blue wooden ball roll slowly and then stop several paces from the small iron hoop stuck in the ground. Setting her hands against her hips, she stared down the ball as if somehow…it might sense her murderous intent. However, the little wooden ball sat steadfastly in the green grass, not moving an inch.<p>

"I'm not very good at this, Ciel." Elizabeth admitted. The young man smiled and gestured for her to hand him the mallet in her hands. Elizabeth reluctantly gave him the mallet and stood next to him.

"Sebastian, retrieve the ball, won't you?" Ciel called. The butler nodded and grabbed the ball then set it in front of his young master. Sebastian tried dearly to hold in a snicker as he watched his young master instruct Lady Elizabeth on croquet.

"You must hold the mallet like so…to make it the ball go through the hoop." Ciel lightly swung at the blue ball and watched it go through the first hoop then the second. Elizabeth shook her head in dismay…she was never good at competitive sports.

_Unless you can call fencing a sport…_

"It's not that hard, Lizzy." Ciel said, gently patting her shoulder.

"Says you…" Elizabeth pouted. Sebastian covered his mouth quickly as if holding in a laugh. Ciel handed her the mallet, and stood behind her.

"Now, you must line up the ball with the hoop…can you see it?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Don't stand so stiffly. Spread your legs arm's width apart…that's better! Now…take a deep breath…"

_Ciel's so close to me…I can feel his back against mine…oh he smells so good! _

"Teehee…ah…"

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth jumped at the tone of Ciel's voice. She smiled nervously and laughed.

"I-I, just something made me laugh is all! Really!" Elizabeth tightened her grip on the mallet and hit the ball with all her might. Her embarrassment seemed to power the hit, because the ball was sent flying over the hoops, clear into the other garden. Elizabeth breathed heavily, and smiled wide.

"Haha! How was that Earl Phantomhive?" Elizabeth boasted proudly. Ciel's face bestowed no particular expression, but gazed at her in the funniest way. His face began to turn red, and his shoulders began to shake. Elizabeth frowned as he quickly turned away from her, small cackles erupting from his mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" Elizabeth asked, quite irritated that Ciel had the nerve to laugh at her.

"Oh, Lizzy…I always knew you'd still be horrible at sports!" Elizabeth gasped in anger.

"How do you laugh at a lady? You have absolutely no discretion, Earl Phantomhive!"

"Now, now, Earl it's not very gentleman like to laugh at such a beautiful lady, ne?" Elizabeth turned to see a Chinese man with a scantily clad woman hanging on to him. Sebastian stood next to the man and bowed.

"Young master, Mr. Lau has come to grace our day with his presence…" Lau grinned and cocked his head to one side…for a moment Elizabeth saw his eyes open in a most fox like appearance. She resisted the urge to shy behind Ciel, as he came closer, still grinning.

_Lau…Lau…? _

"Ne! Oh my, is that Lady Elizabeth? How pretty you've become!" Lau winked at her. Elizabeth laughed gently as she realized who the man was.

"Lau! Lau it's been ages!" She expressed happily. Lau took her hand and kissed it, glancing at Ciel.

"Why, the good Earl didn't tell me you had returned! How rude of him!" Elizabeth laughed and pointed towards the lawn.

"Lau, you're just in time to play a game of croquet. Won't you join us?"

"Elizabeth!" Ciel protested.

"If the young master wishes, I can set it up again." Sebastian added. Ciel sighed, and waved his hand in carelessness.

"Do what you wish…" Ciel mumbled watching Sebastian set up the game. The day was bright and beautiful with a splendid sun out. Ciel watched as Elizabeth eagerly explained to Lau the terms of the game. Color had returned to her cheeks, and she was not so pale as she was when bedridden...

"Young master..." Sebastian began.

"What?" Sebastian nodded towards Lau.

"It seems that Mr. Lau has information...about our intruders." Ciel clasped his hands together, thinking.

"I'll speak with him tonight...after Elizabeth retires."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This chapter is super short and I am so sorry! I finished my finals and I passed all my classes! I have two A's and two B's! Hurray! Hopefully, I'll update again this weekend, but don't take me on that. My hubby and I have been working at a camp, cleaning, painting and putting down some vinly wood flooring. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Please review! Thank you all for reading and so sorry about the late update!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Opening Pandora's Box**

Save for the dim light of a candle, the room was dark and forbidding covered in decades old dust and nasty cobwebs. Shadows casted on the walls danced like ballerinas in the stormy night, and the twigs from the trees scrapped against the windows as if desperately clawing at them for warmth.

Summer nights in this country were so troublesome…in fact weather in this country was quite troublesome as well unpredictable. The man preferred cold nights, cold days, and cold afternoons. He positively hated the heat and rain…

_Heat can just make a good body go bad…_

His glazy eyes lustfully observed the tanned body lying on the white operating table…such exotic beauty was beyond his imagination. The women of England were so boring, so foolish and ignorant of the world that was outside their finery and fancy houses. He hated those women…those white women who hid their bodies from him. Yet…several thousand miles away…not even a month's journey there was a land…full of men and women who had no shame of what they were made with…the human body was certainly a great thing…he loved great things…

Slipping on gloves and smiling with the anticipation of a young child he took the scalpel from the surgical tray and softly, glided the silver utensil across the dark skin of the native girl. With these experiments he could soon create a whole new race…of humans and demons…

"Helen…you'll get her for me? That young women you were speaking of…the complete opposite of the Earl Phantomhive, won't you?" A figure stepped from out of the darkness, a grim smile across her twisted features. Grossly licking her fingers, she pulled a picture out of her pocket and tossed it to the man.

"You promise…you will not harm her? She is my prey. Lady Elizabeth's soul belongs to me."

"Yes, yes whatever. You've hunted her for years…and finally when you had the chance it was ruined by that demon butler…"

"Don't remind me! I was caught off guard…even now as we speak he is continually looking for a time I lower my guard…his sense of smell is superb…he is a damned nuisance." The man glanced at the picture and smiled. Sounds of movement came from the surgical table. Leaning over the prone figure, he waited until other signs of life came from the body. Slowly, the eyes of the young woman opened and almost immediately she jerked and tried to scream, only to be muffled by the cloth tied around her mouth.

"You know this young woman?" He held up the picture before the young woman's eyes…they slowly widened with recognition. She frantically began struggling against the leather belts that bound her, but her efforts were in vain.

"So…you do know her? Do you think she'll save you…if I lay a path of bread crumbs for her to follow?"

* * *

><p>Ciel leaned against the red velvet chair, slowly looking over morgue pictures of the men who Lau had…'persuaded' at the dock near Heaven's Host tavern. He sighed, thoroughly irritated at the smiling Chinese man across from him. He had repeatedly reminded Lau that every time he 'persuaded' someone that person ended up being sent in a body bag to the Undertaker, or to the Royal London Hospital which meant that Scotland Yard had another minial case on their hands.<p>

_And that means I am stuck making up excuses…_

"Ne…is you upset with me Earl?" Lau questioned, playfully. Ciel rubbed the side of his head and leaned against the arm rest, clearly losing patience with his Chinese guest.

"You make me grow gray hairs by night, Lau…clean up your messes and do not leave me to pick up the pieces. I have my own work to do." Lau shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry Earl. The mice were on my turf…I had to do something, eh?" Ciel shook his head, knowing trying to reason with the silly man was going to do nothing but irritate him more.

"What of this information you said you had? Hurry now, for it is almost eleven and I've a dinner party tomorrow." Lau nodded and leaned back, breathing in deeply.

"There's some heavy black market slave trafficking going on down at the dock Earl…loads and loads of red skins being unloaded from the dock. Most of them are children…young ones." Ciel tightened his grip on the arm rest.

_No…_

"Ran Mao and I managed to tackle one of the leaders…he had a brand on his lower back like this…" Lau took a piece of paper and pen and began drawing on it. He held it up for Ciel to see. Ciel's face turned to disgust as he mumbled curses beneath his breath at the drawing.

"I know that brand…" Lau frowned and crumbled the paper up.

"Do you now, Earl? Every single one of those children…had this same brand burned somewhere on their bodies. They also appeared to have been drugged."

"What of the man you caught?" Lau leaned closer, his eyes slightly opened. His face bestowed a look of morbid interest and delight.

"He says that an army of humans are going to be created. Some type of special experiments is going on and some noble with too much time and money on his hands is funding the research. What do you make of that Earl?" The room was silent and the clock struck twelve in morning. Ciel listened to the clicking of the clock as his mind ran through the things Lau had revealed to him. He had a good idea of what was happening…but how to deal with it he knew not.

_But why Elizabeth? Was it just a personal vendetta against me? A challenge? Elizabeth was clearly the men's targets that night…its good she doesn't remember anything. The pill must have worked when Sebastian slipped it in her tea the following morning. I would not want her to relive that night…if I can help it._

"So it seems there is a circle." Ciel expressed.

"The same men who attacked the main house are connected with the trafficking..."

Ciel sighed deeply…this was one thing he could not share with Elizabeth under any circumstance. Rubbing his forehead, Ciel waved his hand and motioned for someone to step into the dim light.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"We've a busy day tomorrow, Sebastian. We're looking for a nobleman who has spent significant amount of money on medical equipment. I need a list of doctors names as well. Lau, I suppose you can look into shipments of the past two weeks? Alert me if something comes up."

"Anything for the Queen's Earl." Lau stood from his seat and bowed slightly. Ciel watched him as he walked out the room.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes my Lord?"

"We're going out."

* * *

><p>The street lights of London dimly lit the pathways of the large city, casting every shadow and causing every small movement to see larger than reality. A soft, yet thick mist crowded the docks where the boats and ships were anchored. Ciel grunted silently as he swung his legs over the cargo trying desperately not fall and cause the four men near the dock to be alarmed to his whereabouts. Finally gaining a foothold, he swung down from the top of the cargo, setting his feet on the cobblestone pavement. Leaning against some old barrels, Ciel lighted a cigar.<p>

"Young Master, have I not counseled you in the knowledge that smoking is bad for your health? It is very distasteful." Ciel shrugged, motioning for Sebastian to come closer. He pointed to two ships, chained together a couple of yards down the dock.

"Those are the ships Lau mentioned. Sure enough, it seems there are slaves boarded."

"Yes, Young Master. Each ship holds more than the legal amount of slaves. Over 300." Ciel felt his gut tighten at the mention of the people living so closing together. He recalled a previous situation in his early days as the Queen's Earl, where men, women and children all cramped together in small places. Sharing whatever little food and water they had, urine covering the floor and the smell of putrid rotting flesh of the dead along with human feces. Feeling himself about to vomit, Ciel quickly covered his mouth, trying not to puke at the memories. Suddenly, the sound of men speaking came to his ear, next to the ships. He motioned for Sebastian to come closer.

"There are four ladies here tonight willing to give a pretty penny for these natives tonight. Also some gentlemen here are looking for a good time!" Crude laughter sounded across the dock as the rough men exchanged jokes, drinking their kegs of beer.

One man, his face covered in soot from railroad work leaned against his friend, grinning wide as he pointed to a nearby inn.

"Did'cha hear? Them crazy scientist are conducting some type of experiments tonight…they aint' got no name for it…they just call it "the treatment"."

"Treatment?" Another man nodded vigorously.

"Two or three of them Indians had it…I heard that got as strong as ten men!"

"That's ridiculous! Ten men you say?"

"Those are just rumors…"

Ciel stepped from behind the crates, he had hear enough. They jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, sirs. We had no idea two gentleman like yourselves was gonna join tonight."

"Well now you do. Speak up and tell me what it is your whispering among yourselves."

The men looked at each other, anxiously licking their lips.

"Well now sirs…you can't expect us to give ya something for nothing?" Ciel sighed and pulled out a half silver dollar, tossing it towards the men. Scrambling for the money, two of the men butted heads loudly, cursing their displeasure at the pain. One man caught the coin, grinning smugly.

"I'll tell you what I can for what you gave me. They say there's this treatment…that makes a man like me become stronger than ten men." The man's voice lowered so that Ciel could barely hear him. He beckoned Ciel and Sebastian to come closer pointing to a tavern across the road.

"If you two gents' would like to follow me, we'll have more privacy there than out in this open space."

* * *

><p>Laughing, drinking, philandering, smoking all consumed the young man as he sat at the tavern, watching the men and women douse their woes away with a mug of moonshine and smokes. The place had not even grown quite when Ciel in all his fashion stepped into the tavern, these people were used to seeing London's finest slip away from the social stigma and into their own world.<p>

_It doesn't surprise me either…a place of filth is a place for filth._

"They say there's this treatment…a treatment that will make a man ten times stronger than before." The street urchin chugged his beer before going on, wiping the small droplets of alcohol from his mouth with a dirty sleeve.

"I know a couple of blokes who had it, came to me the next day boasting about how they had been made like a god. Sounded like a bunch of tomfoolery to me, so I's tested them. Hella strong they were!"

"Tested?" Ciel nudged. The man nodded.

"One of them's names were Jake. He was a down right fool, and I always could beat in boxing. So I took to it…he beat me down he did."

"How long ago was this fight?" Sebastian asked. The man tugged on his greasy hair, leaning to the side of his chair in deep thought.

"It wasn't but several weeks ago possibly." Ciel's eyes narrowed, this man called Jake could only be the same one who tried to abduct Elizabeth.

"What did Jake look like?"

"Uh…he had tattoos. God he had lots of them tattoos! Had them on his face he did. Looked like a damn performer! He was an Indian too...there...was something weird about his eyes...they sorta glowed..."

* * *

><p>"Ciel…Ciel is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked clearly concerned. She frowned slightly as he blinked once, and appeared to come back to reality. He rubbed his forehead with both his hands as if he suffered from a horrible headache or loss of sleep. Elizabeth noticed Ciel had not quite been himself today…he was quiet…much more quiet than usual and he hardly spoken a word to her since yesterday. He had fallen asleep on the carriage ride her...that was also not like him.<p>

Walking along side together through the paths of Hyde Park, the sounds of people and their summer outings and comings certainly were distractions. At least, that is what Elizabeth reasoned.

_Perhaps he and Lau got into a disagreement last night…that could be the reason why Ciel is so cross this morning._

At breakfast, Elizabeth had resisted the urge to ask what Lau had talked to him about. She could plainly see that something was bothering her dear cousin and that he was not willing to speak about it.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth."

"You don't look fine…"

"I said I am fine." Elizabeth bit her lip in frustration. How she wanted to spend time with him, and how she wanted to truly speak with him but the walls he placed around himself kept her from doing that.

_Why…why do you always build walls instead of bridges?_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

The couple came to rest under a large weeping willow tree, shielding them from the bright and warm sun. Together, they had walked through the upper level of the park and through the flower gardens. Much to Elizabeth's delight, the gardener had allowed her to pluck a few yellow carnations and place them tightly in her belt. She had blushed madly when Ciel complimented how well they fit her pink taffeta dress.

Elizabeth sat on the stone bench, watching Ciel gaze off into the sky, his eyes almost held a starry look. He leaned against his wooden cane, and reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She turned her nose up at him and he rolled his eyes at her, grinning.

"Those are bad for you, you know. Henry says that they take away years off your life." Elizabeth said, still frowning greatly. Ciel shrugged and placed one in his mouth anyway.

"So will my line of work." Ciel flicked on the lighter and took a long drag. He puffed the smoke towards the young blonde woman.

"Ciel! How rude!" Elizabeth shouted. She abruptly rose from the seat and threw a handful of grass at him, landing it clean in his face. Ciel coughed violently, causing the cigarette to drop from his mouth.

"Woman!"I kno

"I have a name, Earl Phantomhive." Elizabeth said sharply. She turned away from Ciel, looking out over the small pond and the people in the park. Elizabeth could feel a tinge of anger rising in her chest. She was beyond frustrated! Elizabeth wanted to know what was troubling him so much...she wanted to know that he could share his burdens with her. Surely all her attempts were not in vain? Had he only brought her out to trouble her?

"I care about you, Ciel. I'm worried about you…" Elizabeth tried to even out her voice, but even she could hear the underlying resentment in her speech.

"I want to know why you are so upset…I want to help you."

"I know Elizabeth-" Ciel stood beside her, casually placing his hand on her shoulder.

"If you know then why do you continually push me away?"

"Elizabeth its not that-"

"Then what is it? Just what on God's green earth am I to you?" She screamed. Several people stopped and stared at the couple, their faces in slight interest in the drama that was going on. Ciel grabbed Elizabeth's hand and quickly walked through the park. He did not have time for such things!

"Ciel! Ciel where are we going?"

"Back to the estate!"

"We need to talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth yelled. She tried wringing her hand free of his grip, but Ciel only tightened it. She gasped as he pulled her through the park, he was hurting her wrist!

"Stop! you're hurting me! Stop!" The sound of a loud slap resonated through the park and rung in Ciel's ears...the sharp pang of a hit on his cheek. He stared at Elizabeth, sobbing uncontrollably and her face tear stained. For the first time...Ciel...saw fear in her eyes...fear of him. She held her hand, and stepped away from him her eyes full of anger and spite...he had never seen such a emotion in Elizabeth before. It seemed that time stopped but the sting of the hit continued on not only through his body but also through the depths of his heart. Then Ciel watched her...he watched the one person whom he would ever love run away...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...I'm so sorry this chapter is short! I can't say much but planning for a wedding is extremely time consuming! My fiancee and I finally got serious about planning for it (we're looking at Sept. 8th) so that means I've been writing very little. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you all had a great holiday season!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Won't You, Say I Do?**

Vehemently ignoring the contemplation of returning, Elizabeth ran away from the object of her pained heart. Across the grassy park, over the stone bridge and down through the wooded path that would soon lead her back to the city. Her body began to ache, and her head began to thump in pain from her flight but she refused to go back to where he was. Finally, her legs gave up out from under her and she fell into the grassy ground in anguish. Elizabeth screamed, screamed out her frustration, her sadness and agony. It would be hours before she as herself again…it might not even be hours it could be days before she could smile again. She wrapped her arms around herself and wept so fervently that her whole body shook.

"Ciel I hate you! I hate you!" Elizabeth screamed. She grabbed a fistful of grass and threw it at the air. She continued to yell in anger stomping violently in the grass and even going so far as to hit the trees around her.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Elizabeth ignored the calling of her name and continued her rampage. She raised her fist to hit a tree, but it was stopped in midair and forcefully pushing down.

"Release me! Don't come near me! I hate you! Damn I hate you!" Elizabeth yelled whilst shoving Ciel away from her. She beat against Ciel's chest, yelling expletives and wishing with all her heart that he would just leave her in distress.

"Elizabeth."

"No! Go away! I don't want to see you! Please leave me alone! Please…just…love me…" Elizabeth cried. She could feel her legs weakening below her, and her body sway.

Ciel caught her and slowly allowed them to crumble to the ground. He held her tightly, frantically running his fingers through her hair. His chest had never felt so tight before and an avalanche of emotions overcame him. He had no words of comfort to say, more like he could not contemplate any. All he could do was sit on the ground of the forest and hold the only person dearer to him than his life, while she wept. Elizabeth was weeping because of him. Elizabeth was wounded because of the unhappiness and loneliness he had buried in her heart.

_Elizabeth...I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain. Please believe me...I'll make it right. Somehow I'll make it right._

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Maylene…surely I am. I just had an episode is all…" Elizabeth reassured the frantic maid. No doubt her pretty green eyes were bloodshot and swollen from all the crying she had done earlier in the day. Elizabeth wiped her eyes on a kerchief and repeatedly told Maylene she was feeling alright. Elizabeth sat on the plush bed, watching the maid run around the room in worry and fright…the poor woman. Maylene had nearly fainted out of fright when she and Ciel had returned to the estate. Elizabeth's tears had stained her face and her eyelids were indeed puffy from weeping. Ciel's demeanor was rigid and his face expressionless. Immediately the servants knew something was wrong and insisted their young master confide in them. Much to their dismay, Sebastian had angrily ushered them away on the dinner party preparations. Without a single word from Ciel, he had left her, leaving Sebastian to escort her to the bedroom with instructions.<p>

_Dress in the best finery you have…what…is this some royal dinner party?_

Elizabeth sighed and walked to the closet, pulling out her dresses one by one. This one was for summer outings, it would not do! Oh but this one…no she had already worn it last week! Elizabeth frowned and plopped herself on the floor in dismay.

"Lady Elizabeth…is there something wrong?" Maylene asked. The maid sat next to her and held her hand.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Please let me know! I-I won't let you down!" Elizabeth smiled but shook her head anyway.

"I-I don't know what to wear for the dinner party, Maylene. Ciel told me to dress in the best most formal dress I have, yet I did not pack one. I don't know what to do…" Maylene frowned and scratched her head in thought. Rocking back and forth on her heels, Maylene's face lit up as if an idea came to her head. Grabbing Elizabeth's hand she ushered her towards the door.

"I know just the thing! If only we can get ahold of Mr. Sebastian he'll know what to do!" Maylene said, clearly excited about the whole ordeal. Elizabeth nervously allowed the maid to lead her though the corridor, down the major stairs and through the lobby.

"Maylene…don't you think Sebastian is busy? I-I mean he has a lot of preparations for Ciel's dinner party doesn't he? We shouldn't trouble him! I'll go home real quick and get something!" Elizabeth protested. Maylene shook her finger at the young woman and grinned.

"Mr. Sebastian is always the best at these things! After all, it's for you Lady Elizabeth! I'm sure he won't mind…and plus…I get to see him so hard at work! Eeek!" Maylene shrieked in excitement. Elizabeth resisted the urge to laugh at Maylene's recognition of her crush.

_Ah, but I'm sure Sebastian will have no woman. He appears to be the kind of man who focuses solely on his work, just like his master. Two peas in the same boring pod…_

"Mr. Sebastian! Mr. Sebastian!" Maylene yelled at the top of her lungs. She stuck her head inside the kitchen and waved for Elizabeth to follow her. The smell of spices hung thick in the air and the warmth of the kitchen almost made Elizabeth sweat.

Sure enough though, Sebastian was hard at work swishing the food around in the pan and switching back and forth between the stove and the oven. Elizabeth watched in amazement as he twirled around the heavy pan full of food and set it easily on the table.

"Um…Sebastian?" Elizabeth called, quietly. The butler immediately stopped his work and turned to Elizabeth, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Lady Elizabeth. You shouldn't be in here. The kitchen is a place for servants, right Maylene?" The maid shivered from the angry gaze she was receiving from the butler and cowered behind Elizabeth as Sebastian grinned. Elizabeth laughed nervously and stepped into front of the scared woman, smiling as big as she could.

"P-Please do not be angry with Maylene, Sebastian. I-I wanted to um...well you see there's a problem...it's about a dress...um...this thing here...I-I well..."

"A dress?"

"Yes a dress!" Sebastian cocked his head to the side, his face in a curious expression. He gazed at Elizabeth sincerely before finally understanding her ramblings. At his own slow comprehension, he finally nodded and tapped the side of his head in thought.

"You inquire of a formal dress for the dinner party tonight, is that it Lady Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded almost eagerly.

"I've nothing to wear you see...Ciel had not told me of such a formal dinner party before." Sebastian nodded.

_The young master has finally decided then...tonight...will be the special night then? Thus, I must have Lady Elizabeth looking splendid...nothing but the finest will do for this memorable occasion! It shall be a night to remember for the both of them...especially for Lady Elizabeth._

"If it pleases you, Lady Elizabeth we can go out and look at some fabric for tonight?" Elizabeth looked at Maylene who quickly agreed with a nod of her head.

"I do not wish to trouble you, Sebastian." The butler shook his head and smiled, gripping Elizabeth's hand.

"Anything for Lady Elizabeth within possible means. I shall inform the young master and bring the carriage around shortly." Elizabeth beamed and quickly thanked Sebastian. He instructed her to be ready in fifteen minutes while he performed some late minute tasks and tended to some household errands that Ciel had assigned him. After several minutes, Elizabeth was dressed to go out with the held of Maylene in her favorite green lace dress. Walking outside into the bright sun, Elizabeth placed her frill hat on her blonde curls. Sebastian pulled the carriage around to the front of the great marble steps and assisted Elizabeth into the carriage. With a small whip to the horses they set off into the city.

Elizabeth watched as the small, lush and green hills rolled by as the landau rolled down the road towards the city. She glanced inside her purse at her pocket money she had on hand, which was about several hundred pounds.

_Ah father...still does not comprehend what "pocket" money means. He'll get me robbed carrying about this much money! At least I have several crowns for change and shillings._

It was not long before Elizabeth could see the steam rising in the air from the sea side factories and smell the air of industry so common in the over crowded city. Sitting up straighter, she looked outside the carriage window and watched the people run about the streets. Several news boys called out today's most recent gossip and the baker on Port St. had just made a fresh batch of glazed donuts. Even though Elizabeth was truly glad to be home, she still had not grown accustomed to the smell of the city. Quite frankly, she favored the smell of the good old country air. The carriage finally rolled to a stop in front of 'Rossmore's Supplies and Yard Good's. Sebastian helped Elizabeth out of the carriage and into the store.

Immediately Elizabeth's eyes were capture by all the goods, clothes and trinkets in the store. She gasped at all the many colorful fabrics on the shelves.

"Oh Sebastian! This is just marvelous! How beautiful are these materials? Oh look at this muslin...and that lace!" Elizabeth giggled in excitment as she fingered the cloth while trying to contain herself. How she felt like a child in a candy store! Sebastian smiled at her light hearted demeanor. He began browsing the fabrics one by one. What would be the best color suited for Lady Elizabeth? Surely a light pink would do with white lace and perhaps white shawl. Sebastian watched Elizabeth go from cloth to cloth and slightly smiled at her ecstatic nature.

_Humans...for some reason are much more attractive when they are happier. Tonight, Lady Elizabeth your happiness will become full._

* * *

><p>"My Lady...you're gorgeous..." Maylene tucked in the last ivory hair pin and turned Elizabeth around to face the large mirror.<p>

"You can open your eyes, Lady Elizabeth. Don't worry...you look beautiful." Breathing deeply, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to see her stature in the mirror. Her blonde curls had been rolled and pulled back in a large bun with little dolies down her ears. She smiled and turned around and around, admiring the handiwork of the seamstress and the complimentary colors Sebastian had picked for her. The navy blue taffeta and beige lace went so well together, the pearl cameo and earrings Sebastian had bought for her also went well together. Elizabeth twirled around twice before stopping and standing still.

_"_It certainly shows a bit off the shoulder...but it's beautiful! I love it! Oh, Maylene do you think Ciel will like me in this? Do you think the colors are too different? What about my hair?" Maylene smiled and patted Elizabeth on her bared shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Lady Elizabeth." A soft knock sounded on the door and Maylene went to answer. Upon opening the door, she turned to Elizabeth and gestured her to come near.

"Mr. Sebastian is here for you, Lady Elizabeth!" Sebastian stepped into the bedroom and bowed. He stepped back a pace, appearing to look Elizabeth's attire over. After smiling he extended his arm to her.

"Truly a befitting woman of charm, worthy of the Phantomhive name." Elizabeth blushed, fiddling her fingers.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Come...the guests are waiting." Elizabeth quickly thanked Maylene and headed down the lighted hallway with Sebastian. Already she could hear sounds of laughter, conversation and the music of the band. She tried to calm herself down, Elizabeth could not guess why she felt so nervous. She had been to many a dinner parties and social gatherings, so why was this one so different? Perhaps...could it be because Ciel would see her...in such grown attire? Elizabeth blushed at her thoughts and shoved them to the back of her mind. She could not run away now...

_Why oh why am I so nervous? My stomach has butterflies like never before and I feel as if I am a lamb being led to the slaughter...if only there were not so many people. I feel that I could be more at ease. I-I wish...I could have spoken to Ciel before the gathering started. I-I want to know...something...in his gaze changed...since earlier today. He has not spoken one word to me. Ciel...please...don't be angry with me...not tonight. At least...speak one word to me tonight._

Elizabeth resisted the urge to shield her eyes from the light of the chandelier. Standing at the top of the foyer stairs, she felt her gut drop and tightened her grasp on Sebastian's arm. He glanced at her, whispering words of encouragement and reminded her that she was a distinguished Lady from the house of Middleford, the Queen's Knights. In spite of Sebastian's verbal praises, Elizabeth still felt more or less anxious. She scanned the crowd for the dark haired young man not catching a glimpse of him.

"I must leave, Lady Elizabeth. Will you be alright here?"

"As alright as I can be, I suppose." Sebastian bowed and weaved through the crowd. Elizabeth noted all the nobles that were acquainted with her parents and it was not long before she was engaged in conversations with many of them. She was beginning to enjoy herself. Some of these individuals she had not seen since she left for boarding school and many of her parents old friends were eager to hear about her studies in the Americas.

Elizabeth excused herself from Lord and Lady Gladstone and walked to the refreshment table for a glass of punch. However, before she was able to take a glass a hand gripped hers and escorted her to the dance floor. Elizabeth prepared to demand who it was that grabbed her, until she met the same ocean blue eyes that she found most friendly.

"Vincent! Vincent! I had no idea! What are you doing here? What's become of you my dear friend?" Elizabeth asked happily. Vincent grinned and shrugged. He motioned towards a most solemn looking women, sitting in a chair speaking to a most solemn looking man. Elizabeth followed his gaze and gasped.

"T-th-that's Mrs. Glaudusa Annabell Huddersfield! What are they doing here?"

"My Aunt and Uncle have business in England for awhile. They were invited by Her Majesty's Earl to this party. But enough about me. What about you? I have not spoken to you in weeks and you never write me letters." Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.

"Silly, I never wrote you letters!" Vincent pulled Elizabeth closer, nearly touching his nose to hers.

"You did in my dreams." Elizabeth playfully hit Vince nt on the shoulder trying to stifle her giggles. He whisked her around the room gracefully before stopping at a column near the refreshments. She watched as he placed strawberries on a small plate along with other goodies. She sighed looking at all the sweets...how she loved sweets!

_Oh but how I don't need them too!_

"I hope you like pineapple..." Vincent returned with a plate of fruit dipped in chocolate.

"She hates pineapple actually." Elizabeth recognized the male voice and slightly turned behind her, a small grin on her face.

"Earl Phantomhive it is extremely rude to simply interrupt a conversation."

"Then you must forgive me, I'm not good with introductions. I tend to forget troublesome persons. Who are you again?" Ciel asked, his eyes narrowed in mild annoyance. Elizabeth took note the manifestation of irritation in Vincent's face. He stood next to her, his hand resting on Elizabeth's back. Ciel's gaze fellow to the hidden hand and he could feel his temper flare slightly. However, he caught sight of the stare Elizabeth was giving him.

"Ciel...this is Vincent Tudor. You met him in passing at the park several weeks ago. His aunt and uncle are Mrs. Glaudusa Annabell Huddersfield and Sir Ward Harrison Huddersfield. She was the Department Head of St. Josephina Augusta School. I've known him...for several years. He has been such a good friend to me as well." Elizabeth smiled at Vincent.

_Even though I love another...the poor man...still finds it in his heart to care about me._

"Elizabeth…can I speak with you for a moment?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth looked at Vincent apologetically.

"I guess I'll see you later, Elizabeth." She watched as he walked into the crowd and turned her attention to Ciel. She fought to hide the exasperation in her voice as she asked Ciel what he wanted. Ciel said nothing to her, only looked at her. He gently took her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

"Ciel…please…Vincent and I are only friends. Please…don't let this ruin your night." Elizabeth whispered to Ciel. It seemed that something triggered in Ciel's mind, for the moment she said "your night" he stopped abruptly. Elizabeth felt the stares of all the rooms' inhabitants as she and Ciel stood in the middle of the room.

"This is not my night, Elizabeth...it's yours." Before Elizabeth knew what was happening, she watched Ciel lean down on one knee...in her mind she knew what was occurring but her self could not comprehend it. Her palms became sweaty and her mouth dried up. From his pocket he pulled out a dark blue box and looking straight into her greens eyes with a solemn voice he, Earl Phantomhive, the Watchdog of the Queen asked Elizabeth Cordelia Ethel Middleford to be his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeek! I was so super pumped about this chapter because I knew exactly how I wanted it to be and turn out! May I say, I did quite a good job! Anyway, if you have any corrections then please let me know. I've noticed some grammatical errors and typo's in previous chapters that drives me nuts. But oh well...I'll just try to be extra careful from now on! I hope you all liked this chapter! I certainly did! Real quick, there will be NO UPDATE NEXT WEEK. Its my first week of school and I need to rest for awhile and actually work on planning my wedding. Ooooh...and guess what? My mother and I bought my wedding dress today! It's beautiful! I wish all you guys could see it! I hope you have a great weekend! Remember, no update next week! See ya later!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Elizabeth's Struggle**

Clapping, toasting and shouts of joy and laughter filled the sparklingly ballroom as Elizabeth continued to be pranced around like a prize trophy. The grandeur of the moment, she felt was a little too much for her body as she felt faint and light headed. Still, she held tightly on to Ciel's arm and gently extended her ringed hand to eager palms. She smiled her best smile and walked as graciously as she could. This was her moment, after all…wasn't it? The moment she had dreamed about for years since her youth to come and now it was finally a lovely and strange reality. Elizabeth could not think of whether to cry or laugh with joy at this triumphal instant. In a separate part of her heart, she felt like she was the queen of all…none the less the aching of another heart dampened her own happiness. Yet in spite of it all, she continued to let Ciel swiftly guide her around the ballroom and introduce her to his most prominent endorsers and supporters of Funtom Co. Elizabeth continued to smile, even though her small feet began to ache from the heels that Nina Hopkins had suggested for her. Elizabeth sighed as she thought about the dramatic and exaggerated woman…she had been quite a handful.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Ciel whispered to her, patting her arm gently. Elizabeth jumped a little bit, not ready for his sudden question. She nodded and gestured towards a couple speaking with others.

"I know those people, Ciel. That is Mrs. Glaudusa Annabelle Huddersfield and Sir Harrison Ward Huddersfield…the Deans of St. Augusta's School. I had no idea that you knew them!"

"Sir Harrison Ward and Lady Glaudusa Huddersfield are both high-ranking nobles, and so it was certainly appropriate for me to invite them, Elizabeth. It's only second nature that I know such people." Ciel whispered.

"Yes, yes of course. If you don't mind, can I speak with them?" Ciel nodded.

"Should I go with you?" Elizabeth smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Of course, Ciel. You must meet them! I have not seen them since I left…" Elizabeth mused.

"You enjoyed their company?" She shook her head, thinking about her time in the Americans.

"Sir Harrison Ward was a most kind man…Lady Glaudusa was quite…strict…I never got along with her and she treated the natives quite rudely. But it is only polite that I speak to her, isn't it?" Ciel shrugged and twirled Elizabeth's cow lick around his finger.

"If you wish. You don't have to." Elizabeth nodded.

_Mrs. Glaudusa...she is the only one who can tell me what has become of my friends. I have to speak to her! She must know…what's become of them!_

Elizabeth tugged on Ciel's sleeve and he followed her towards the couple. Elizabeth felt her heart beating much faster with each step she took. Perhaps…this was the moment she could have closure…this was the moment she could finally lay her restless wandering to rest. Standing just several feet away from her, Elizabeth felt like turning away. She and Lady Glaudusa had not parted on good terms…but she summoned up whatever courage she had and walked to her with Ciel by her side.

"Sir Harrison Ward, Lady Glaudusa." To Elizabeth it seemed that her heart skipped a beat once Lady Glaudasu turned to face her. The expression on the elderly woman's face slightly bestowed surprise, but quickly turned into the old familiar scowl that Elizabeth vividly remembered.

"Young Elizabeth! Darling aren't you beautiful? I remember when you were just a little wee girl." Sir Harrison Ward laughed loudly. He shook Ciel's hand eagerly.

"You've got yourself a real jewel there, Earl." He winked at Elizabeth.

"Ah, young Lady Middleford, or should I say the Countess Phantomhive?"

"I am not married yet, Lady Glaudusa. You may call me Lady Elizabeth. Has life treated you well?" The elderly woman looked at her husband and he shrugged.

"As to be expected. St. Josephina Augusta's School is still standing and the integration program is still strong. We have over a hundred natives in the school now. I am proud to say that we are the first ladies school to teach civil ways to the less fortunate." Elizabeth resisted the urge to tightly grasp Ciel's hand in spite. She smiled and swallowed her temper.

"But of course. If I may inquire…what has become of White Owl and Running Fawn? My dearest friends…" Elizabeth noted her voice was shaky…but she needed to know. Ciel looked at her, his face concerned. Sir Harrison Ward glanced at his wife who appeared most uncomfortable. The atmosphere had changed significantly, and Elizabeth sensed it suffocating her. Lady Glaudusa stared into Elizabeth's eyes and breathed deeply.

"If I may speak to you in private, Lady Elizabeth." Lady Glaudusa glanced at Ciel eagerly. Ciel scanned over the crowd and met his butler's eye. Sebastian came over to the group.

"Sebastian, show Lady Glaudusa and Elizabeth the lounge so they may converse in private."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth closed the doors behind her and leaned against them, using them for support. She slowed her breathing as she sensed her heart beat quicker.<p>

She stared at Lady Glaudusa who stood near the window. After all those years…she needed to know.

"Tell me please. What's become of my dear friends? Tell me." The elderly woman turned to Elizabeth, her gaze demeaning.

"Why do you want to know such a thing? They were only natives and I do not see the need to speak of them. They're such disagreeable individuals."

"You do not understand me. White Owl and Running Fawn were my dearest friends. After I left…after the fire…Lady Glaudusa I implore you to please tell me what has become of them!"

"The young ladies you speak of, White Owl and Running Fawn moved on, Lady Elizabeth. They were chosen for a special program and are now actively participating. You need not worry. You'll be seeing them soon." Elizabeth stared at Lady Glaudusa…what did she mean? The elderly woman frowned.

"I did not want it to come to this, Lady Elizabeth." As the moonlight shown through the window, Elizabeth gasped as Lady Glaudusa slowly pulled out a blade from her purse. Elizabeth moved to open the wooden doors only to find that they were locked shut. She turned to Lady Glaudusa, not in terror but disbelief. For some unknown reason her mind could not register what was happening…Glaudusa wanted to kill her? But why?

"W-what…what is the meaning of this? What have you done with White Owl and Running Fawn?" Elizabeth yelled. She ran from the door as Lady Glaudusa lunged for her and hid behind the couch. Again Lady Glaudusa dove for Elizabeth only to have the blade stick into the cushion of the couch as Elizabeth moved out of the way.

"You wicked, vile woman! What have you done?" Elizabeth screamed. Suddenly, shouts and sounds of terror came from the ballroom. Elizabeth ran to the door, trying desperately to open them only to find that they were still stuck fast. Lady Glaudusa shook her head as if disappointed in Elizabeth's reaction. She walked back slowly to the window, and allowed herself to bask in the moonlight. Elizabeth watched as she raised her hand and clinched it shut. At that moment the window exploded behind her and Elizabeth dove to the floor, behind the sofa and covered her face. Three figures stood in the window seal, clad in what appeared to be circus attire. Their long black hair was pulled back tightly into long pony tails and braids and on their skin were colorful tattoos…

_Those tattoos! I've seen them somewhere before…somewhere in the past!_

"There is a path of bread crumbs laid before you, Elizabeth! Now the question is…will you follow them?" Elizabeth screamed and lunged at Glaudusa knocking them both to the ground. She grabbed hold of her hand, and forced the blade out. Glaudusa kicked Elizabeth off of her and scrambled for the blade that had fallen away. Elizabeth ran after her and tackled her to the ground, taking hold of the blade. She turned on Glaudusa, ready to plunge the blade into her neck, a certain death. Suddenly, Elizabeth was against the wall, a small hand around her throat, nearly squeezing the air out of her. She kicked and yelled, stabbing at the hand until she met a pair of brown eyes…that she recognized.

"No…no…you can't be…"

"You're Elizabeth? The girl that Lady Glaudusa speaks of who resembles an eyesore?" Elizabeth gasped in pain as she was thrown against the wall and crumbled to the floor. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid a foot being smashed straight through the wall. Quickly, Elizabeth flicked the blade in front of her, eyeing the dark skinned person before her.

"Running Fawn! Running Fawn it's me! It's Elizabeth! Don't you remember?" Elizabeth shouted at her. The native cocked her head to one side statically.

"Should I remember you? Hm…think, think, think…no I don't remember you. I apologize." Elizabeth stared at the girl standing in the moonlight…it was then she realized Running Fawn had not aged a day since the fire at St. Augusta Josephina School.

"But that's impossible…there's no way…that's possible!" The face before Elizabeth was that of a child, not a young adult. Running Fawn's eyes seemed glazed over and her body movement stoic. With each movement, her body seemed to creak loudly as if her limbs were rusted. Elizabeth cringed at the sound and backed away looking around the room for anything she could defend herself with. Her eyes caught sight of the sword decoration on the mantle and with a quick sprint and roll she snatched two swords, resuming her stance.

"You want to fight me? I'm not sure that's a good thing to do. I am very strong."

"So am I."

Running Fawn cocked her head to the side in questioning, her eyes completely void of all emotion. Elizabeth gazed into her eyes…there was nothing there. No fear, no emotions…this person…thing was not Running Fawn. Hardened resolve set in as she gripped the sword tightly, turning her knuckles near white.

"Lady Glaudusa said this body used to be your friend. Aren't you afraid of ruining it?" Elizabeth ground her teeth together, trying to hold back the flow of tears that wanted to fall at the knowledge of what had become of her dear friend.

"It is apparent that you would not care either way!" Elizabeth lunged, swinging the swords out in front of her. The screams from outside still resonated loudly in her ears and drove her sword straight. Loud crashing and booms came from outside the room, and the ground shook. Running Fawn jumped out of the way and brandished a long steel in front of her and clashed with Elizabeth, causing sparks to fly. They jumped back and met again in the middle of the room, clashing once more. Dancing a dangerous dance, Elizabeth dodged a thrust for her waist and countered it with a slash from her left side. She threw herself against the wall in time to dodge another assault.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

"Ciel!" Elizabeth yelled and she dove to the floor. Pieces of wood flew past her face as Running Fawn crushed the wall next to her. Elizabeth rolled over to the door and leaned against it yelling through it.

"Ciel! Get away! This is my battle!"

"Elizabeth! Damn you open this door! Elizabeth!" Ciel pushed against the door violently, spewing profanities. Elizabeth held herself against it with all her might. She glared at Lady Glaudusa and the other tattooed natives who stood silently in the window, watching her with their dark eyes. Elizabeth's gaze fell to the tattoos that covered their bodies and faces.

"Those tattoos…I've seen them somewhere before, but I can't recall where. Tell me…just where I have seen them…" Elizabeth ignored the pounding against the door and the yelling of her name. She only focused on the foes before her. Glaudusa breathed deeply and gestured towards Running Fawn. The Indian girl stood in front of Glaudusa.

"Ask your fiancée why you do not recall. Or perhaps you could think harder, Elizabeth. It happened over a month ago…the last time you saw such tattoos. Don't you remember…how they broke into your bedroom and tied you up to take you away? Don't you remember?"

"No…n-no…wait!"

"Yes." Glaudusa whispered harshly.

"You remember those men? Can you speculate who sent them? Think long and hard, Lady Elizabeth." Glaudusa mocked.

"Who was the one person you had to inform of your whereabouts? The one person…who followed you everywhere you went." Elizabeth's eyes widened at the realization of things coming together. In a flashing moment, everything seemed to come together and she could remember. Suddenly, memories flooded her head like a breaking water dam and she screamed out in horrified doubt.

"T-that's impossible! She couldn't! There's no way! No!"

"Yes…Lady Elizabeth you know. And now, Helen Eckard has come to retrieve what is rightfully hers." Without warning the door behind them burst open causing wooden debris to fly everywhere. Elizabeth yelled in shock and at the surge of pain that unexpectedly ran up her side and across her face as she dove behind the under the desk. The heavy wooden doors came flying past her so quickly that had she ducked moments later she might have been crushed on the opposite wall.

"Elizabeth!"

"Ciel!"

"Elizabeth, hurry while Sebastian takes care of them!" Ciel yelled. He ran to her, and grabbing her hand ran out the room. Glaudusa watched them leave, her gray eyes scanning the still chaotic ballroom. She turned her attention to the figure in clad in black, a small grin on her face.

"You must be the Earl's demon butler." Sebastian smiled.

"How remarkable Lady Glaudusa, that you would realize such a thing." Sebastian said. The two other Indian girls jumped from the window and in front of Glaudusa, their eyes glowing brightly with a strange yellow glow. However, their eyes, Sebastian sensed were not the eyes of a human…instead…somehow reminded him of a doll…an empty soulless doll.

"You made a mistake targeting the object of my young master's affections. He will not allow you to live after this." Sebastian said, pulling on his gloves tightly. Glaudusa wiped her skirts down, a red streak following her movement. Sebastian's eyes widened at the scent of the blood…

"That is…if his affections are not wasted on a dead woman."

* * *

><p>"Finnian! Throw one round of cannon!" Bard yelled as he jumped behind a column in the ballroom. The young man let out a shout an took hold of a large statue and threw it at the assailant. The girl jumped out of the way and ran towards Bard, her whip cracking in her hand. Finnian jumped back just as another tattooed enemy came in front of him and threw a punch. He dodged the hit, just barely in time to see the column behind him crumble into pieces. Meylene was still ushering the last guests out of the mansion, yelling for Finnian and Bard to be careful.<p>

"Not again! I'm not into that type of thing! What do chick robbers carry with them nowa' days?" Bard shouted as he blocked it with a frying pan.

"I don't know but they're strong!" Finnian yelled. He shouted as a kicked landed on the side of his head sending him flying into the stairs and crushed the ground. Finnian shook his head to clear, trying to regain his field of vision. Bard ran over to him, lightly patting his shoulder.

"Do these guys look familiar to you?" Bard asked. Finnian bit his lip, gazing at the intruders...they were dressed in what appeared to be circus attire and had many tattoos. He nodded but his eyes held a measure of confusion and anger.

"They remind me of the guys that one night...who tried to kidnap the young master several years ago...when Lady Elizabeth was younger. I remember...they look just like them!"

"Are you going to fight or talk!" The whip girl yelled. Bard yelled as he jumped out of the way of the whip, watching it smack into the wooden railing.

"Mr. Sebastian's not gonna be happy about that...he just polished it!"

* * *

><p>"Ciel let me go! You don't understand let me go!" Elizabeth cried as she ran with Ciel down the hall. Pain like a needle shot up her side, as she tried to firmly hold her other hand against it. Upon pulling it away, blood covered her hand...and she felt faint. It seemed like Ciel was running much to fast for her...she could not keep up...<p>

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! What's the matter?" Ciel grabbed hold of her swaying form, just before she crumbled to the floor. It was then he caught sight of the blood from her side. There was so much...he couldn't think of what to do.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Stay with me!" Ciel yelled. Suddenly from behind, he sensed a menacing presence. He grabbed Elizabeth and held her against him as he rolled to the side. The wall caved in behind him from some unknown, invisible force. Ciel sat against the wall, with Elizabeth's bleeding body, holding her gently. He could hardly see down the hallway, from the dust that the impact had on the wall had spread down the hall. Ciel coughed violently from it entering his lungs. Then, through the mist he could see a figure...

"Lady Elizabeth belongs to me, Earl. I must obey the Doctors orders. I've come to collect what is ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! First off, let me say I am so sorry about not updating like I should! Please forgive me! I'm taking 12 credit hours at college, but all four classes are very detailed and extensive. I really hope to update every other week, perhaps once a month, I hope not though! I thoroughly loved working on this chapter and I did my best to make sure some plot points were known and at least introduced. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm so excited for this story, because I can see wrapping up the ending pretty soon with a solid base...at least before the year is over. Thank you all for your patience! Please don't forget to favorite, review! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: The Color of Friendship**

Elizabeth lay in the field of wild flowers, shielding her eyes from the bright sun above. She smiled and listened to the tweeting of the sparrows and little birds as they flew around and above her. The whole of the field was covered in lovely prairie grass and yellow and white flowers that she loved so much. Elizabeth breathed in the fresh air deeply. It smelled nothing like London city air…it was more pure and clean. She did not feel like gagging whenever she opened her mouth to speak…instead she embraced the oxygen that the countryside presented her.

"Eliza! Eliza! Look the flowers…they are pretty!" Elizabeth sat up to see a tanned young woman running to her, arms full of yellow and pink flowers. White Owl grinned and pointed behind her where the small creek was.

"Lots and lots! I gathered them for you."

"Oh, White Owl they are beautiful! Thank you!" The young native woman handed Elizabeth the bouquet and smiled. White Owl plopped next to Elizabeth and looked beyond the mountains, a fare away gaze in her dark eyes. Elizabeth imagined White Owl was thinking about her home…far over the hills that she longed to climb over. It had only been two weeks since the native girls had begun attending St. Augusta Josephina School, yet they had adapted quickly, and were much friendlier than the adults had led them to believe.

_They call them a bunch of savage red skins…what folly. White Owl, Running Fawn and the others are all kind people. Adults…they are worse than we are! What silliness!_

Elizabeth looked at White Owl, a small grin crossing her face. White Owl had such a kind heart and a strong passion for the world around her. Elizabeth had never met anyone like her…

"White Owl, you really are something special." Elizabeth complimented. White Owl nodded.

"Eliza is something special too." Suddenly, a chime sounded, carried across the valley by the window. Elizabeth looked towards the chapel, straining her eyes. Ms. Westford stood at the chapel entrance, ringing the bell for the students to come back to the campus. It was then Elizabeth remembered the time, and ushered White Owl to stand quickly. The other girls crowded the chapel entrance just as Elizabeth and White Owl returned from the field. Chattering and commotion exploded as the girls spoke among themselves about their studies and life at school. The little chimes rang repeatedly as the girls found their seats. Elizabeth and White Owl sat next to Hannah and Running Fawn in the middle row.

"Where were you today, Eliza? I was looking all over for you…" Hannah whispered. Elizabeth leaned over to whisper in Hannah's ear.

"White Owl and I were in the field picking flowers." Hannah nodded. The priest stood from his chair and began chanting. The organ music began and the girls rose to their feet, their hymnals open. Hannah made a funny face at Elizabeth, causing her to snicker silently. White Owl poked Hannah in her side, making the young girl giggle and almost drop her book. Running Fawn kept shaking her head, which made the girls burst into laughter.

"Ssh…" One of the girls behind them mumbled, and then pointed to the front row. Mrs. Huddersfield had turned around and was now starting at them in a most crude manner as if she would hit them with the wooden paddle…again. The girls hushed quickly, not wanting to be punished for their behavior. Elizabeth sang as loud as she could, after all this was her favorite hymn that her Aunt Angelina used to sing to her.

"_For the beauty of the earth, for the glory of the skies. For the love which from our birth, over and around us lies. Christ our Lord to Thee we raise, this our hymn of grateful praise-." _Elizabeth glanced around the room, her eyes falling to the girls in the second pew. A tingle of annoyance rose within her as she saw them pointing her way and silently giggling.

_Those girls…are always making fun of the natives. How would they like it if someone made fun of them? Didn't their mothers teach them proper etiquette? How unbecoming!_

* * *

><p>After chapel time and lunch the girls were allowed to spend time in the gardens, planting flowers or spending time near the small creek that ran alongside the tool shed. Elizabeth and Hannah sat on the wooden bench, watching White Owl and Running Fawn run through the long green grass, flipping and spinning cartwheels. Elizabeth clapped and laughed as White Owl twisted gracefully in the air and landed on her hands. White Owl's tanned legs stood straight up in the air, while her dress fell down around her.<p>

"Your petticoats!" Hannah yelled and covered her eyes. Elizabeth giggled.

"That's wonderful White Owl! How wonderful!" White Owl and Running Fawn walked back to where Elizabeth and Hannah sat in the garden.

"You see? I went up!" Running Fawn exclaimed pointing to the sky. Hannah smiled and patted the little girl's shoulder.

"Of course darling. You are so very agile."

The four girls sat in the green field, watching the clouds pass them by. Elizabeth reached up at the vast blue firmament, slowly watching the clouds between her fingers as she spread them apart. So many thoughts…and so much change had happened since the Indian girls came to the school.

_Many of the English girls are afraid of them…they make fun of them and call them terrible names…_

Elizabeth shook her head in dismay. If only the girls could let go of their hate for the natives…if only people would not be so cruel.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, stay with me!" Ciel yelled. He hugged Elizabeth's wet form, holding his hand over her wound.<p>

"Who are you?" Ciel yelled.

"I'm the Doctor's…you know him. You've met him. He knows you. Do you remember?" Ciel's mind felt as if it were about to burst from past memories that he could not recall. Something from within his conscious was telling him…he knew this Doctor. He knew deep down inside…there was something that he had forgotten in his childhood…

"N-no…way…" Ciel's eyes widened at the realization of what was transpiring. Everything made sense now…The natives' illegally shipped to England, St. Josephina Augusta School burning down…everything was coming together now! The men that had tried to abduct Elizabeth several months ago…circus tattoos…

"Baron Kelvin…the Doctor…and Noah's Circus…" Ciel said, his voice shaking from unbelief. The smoke cleared and Ciel strained his eyesight to see into the thinning mist. Slowly, he reached for his pistol that was tucked away in his boot…

"There's something special about Lady Elizabeth…Earl Phantomhive…her soul…is so unlike yours…so pure, clean and yet…so fierce. Lady Elizabeth's soul is the only one…that I have encountered in my short several hundred years of life…" Ciel opened his mouth to retort…but suddenly everything came together. Everything made sense!

"Helen Eckard…you…you're the one who told the Doctor about Elizabeth's whereabouts and it was Glaudusa that introduce you to the Middlefords…after you murdered Paula in the school fire because of Elizabeth…and Lady Glaudusa isn't a Lady at at…she is Baroness Kelvin…the widow of Baron Kelvin!"

Helen laughed loudly, her shoulder shaking so much Ciel that she would fall to her knees. Helen staggered back, holding her stomach and laughed until she fell to the floor.

"Oh Earl! I knew you were ever so the smart one! Hahaha! Haha! Ah…" Helen glared at Ciel…her gaze one of amusement and morbid pleasure.

"Baroness Kelvin…was quite obsessed with Lady Elizabeth…just like Baron Kelvin was obsessed with your beauty Earl…and can you blame her?" Helen stood, raising her hands towards the ceiling and breathing in deeply.

"Lady Elizabeth's soul…everything about her…intrigues us…intrigues me…together…with the Doctor we can create a new species of demon…and a new species of human! Don't you see Earl? Everything will be made beautiful! Ahahaha! Ahahahahaha! Hahaha!"

"It was all a set up…the school burning down…you, the Doctor and Baroness Kelvin wanted to destroy all evidence of your experiments…just like her husband-,"

"No Earl Phantomhive! Not like Baroness Kelvin…just like you…"

"What?"

"Yes…you were the one who burned down Baron Kelvin's mansion…all those years ago…you were the one who started all of this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am so, so , so sorry for the lateness and forgetfulness! My schooling has certainly been coming first and I apologize for how slow this story is in coming. Please enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry that it is not any longer, but there is no possible way that I could have worked on it more! My finals are coming up, and this semester has been extremely hard for me and my fiancee with wedding planning and his work beginning in the summer (he is a children's minister and works as Assistant Director at a camp). Please enjoy this chapter!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Arriving at the Beginning of the End**

"Yes…you were the one who burned down Baron Kelvin's mansion…all those years ago…you were the one who started all of this…"

At that moment, Ciel realized the meaning of Helen's words. He had started all of this chaos, agony and pain, hadn't he? Several years ago…he had burned Baron Kelvin's mansion down, along with the hundreds of innocent children that had been held captive. Ciel held Elizabeth tighter; her face had become gray from the loss of blood where Baroness Kelvin had stabbed her. Her blonde hair lay wild around her pretty face, and her lips were a strange blue hue. This was not the Elizabeth Ciel knew…certainly this face was not the face of his beloved cousin and fiancée.

No…Elizabeth's face was bright, rosy and full of life…she smiled had every day for him…

_Before…I…no…Elizabeth..._

He stared longing at her, wishing with all his might that he might go back in time and do everything over again. No…Ciel had burned down the godforsaken mansion for a purpose! Those children, forced to endure the same tortures he did…forced to eat like dogs and animals! The horrors that the walls had seen and heard…the sickly foul smells that scented the corridors filled with nothing but death. He had granted those children grace…By damned he would do it again!

Ciel laid his dusty hand on Elizabeth's chest, feeling the very slight rise and fall of her chest. Sounds of battle resonated through the destroyed hall, and Ciel could hear the clash of metal. He laid Elizabeth's stiff form on the ground, gently lowering her head on the floor. At that moment, he reached up and pulled the sword mantel down. He swished it around, listening to sharp sound of it cutting through the air.

"Yes, you're right Helen. I did kill those children and I did burn Baron Kelvin's mansion. As the Queen's Watchdog I did what was right in my own eyes." Helen laughed loudly, scarcely believing that Ciel would fight her.

"How arrogant of you Earl! You're vainity never ceases does it?" However, as her eyes met Ciel's, her laughter died and instead she became stiff.

"Fight me? You wish to fight me a demon? I could kill you in a se-Ah!" Helen gasped and stumbled forward…as if something from behind had struck her. A large black form, sharp and pointed thrusted through her chest. Suddenly, a dark apparition loomed over her as if swallowing her whole. Helen screamed clawing at the form, trying to get away from the darkness that began covering her.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. The shadow loomed over Ciel, its menacing razor edges glazed over the young man's body just barely touching him. The personification of evil itself was at his beck and call.

"I want to see it."

"Yes, young master." Suddenly a loud cracking noise was heard, like twigs breaking underfoot. Helen screamed as her body began to tear, and blood splattered the floor.

"Aah! Aaaaaaaah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ciel watched…he watched as the black demon tore Helen apart and rendered her body to shreds. The bloodbath continued, Helen's shrieks steadily transitioning to small whimpers and finally silence. Ciel wiped a red splatter from his cheek, flicking it on the soak floor. He boots slished across the drenched carpet, over to wear Elizabeth lay. He bent down, and gently lifted Elizabeth in his arms.

"Baroness Kelvin?"

"Eradicated."

"What of Vincent Tudor?"

"Safe, young master."

"The servants?"

"Finished." Ciel nodded.

"Burn everything." He began walked down the corridor.

"Everything, young master?" Ciel turned to the monster, the cursed demon he had sold his soul to.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"But Lady Elizabeth's memories-,"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said burn everything to the damned ground." The tone in Ciel's voice caused the demon to stiffen. The butler returned to his human form, the dark arms forcing themselves back into his fleshy body. Sebastian tightened his stained gloves, shaking his head.

"Even faced with a situation like this…the young master will resort to eradicating instead of facing his troubles." Sebastian clicked his fingers, igniting a blaze that swallowed the corridor around him.

"My young master…is still a child."

* * *

><p><em>London Times<em>

_First Page, Great Phantomhive Mansion Burns!_

_The prestigious Phantomhive Estate burned to the ground on July 17, 1894. It was known that the Earl had now held a surprise party for his noble guests who bought stocks from his business partners. Several men and women suffered from minor burns and bruises, though none perished in the blazing fire. Earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the toy and candy company Funtom Co. and his fiancée, Lady Elizabeth Middleford made it out safely without harm. The Phantomhive servants also were safe. The cause of the fire is unknown, but some experts say that it started in the kitchen, possibly from a gas leak. Earl Phantomhive will now reside in his London townhouse residence once the construction of his mansion is completed in the country. It has been known that Earl and his fiancée have been at odds with each other ever since her return to England. The rumor is that the Earl Phantomhive proposed to Lady Elizabeth Middleford on the night of the fire, and held a grandeur party. Rumor has it that Lady Elizabeth Middleford accepted only to admit that she loved another man whose name has not been disclosed at the moment._

_Page 2_

_Mystery of Circus Deaths and Illegal Indian Trafficking Come to an End!_

_Scotland Yard was able to put an end to the illegal Indian trafficking from the Americas to England a week ago, with the help of an unnamed assistant. Hundreds of Indians were being shipped from the Americas to England to be sold for illegal distribution and even illegal medical purposes. Doctor Henry, a prominent doctor and bachelor has been detained by the police for illegally conducting medical practices…_

The newspaper was tossed on the desk rather carelessly without a second glance. The butler clad in black smiled, rather pleased with the story that the newspaper had produced. Such rumors and folly had no place in his young master's mind; however making the burning down of his great mansion seem like a love quarrel was good enough for him. Ciel shook his head, swinging in his chair to face the window.

"Why are they so interested in my love life?" Sebastian grinned and poured hot tea into the glittering tea cups Lady Elizabeth had bought for the townhouse.

"Perhaps because they have nothing better to do, young master." A soft knocked sounded on the door, Ciel glanced at Sebastian. He knew who it was; he had asked her to come. Ciel wanted to know everything about what happened during those several years…Elizabeth was in America.

_I know this will be difficult for her…but there is no way I can possibly get the information from anyone else. Elizabeth knows what went on in St. Josephina Augusta School better than I guess. She might have to recall bitter memories…_

"Lady Elizabeth, if you would please sit. I have Oolong tea prepared with blueberry tarts covered in a sweet lemon sauce. I hope that you enjoy it."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel felt a small shiver go through his body as the soft, almost sorrowful words came from the young woman's lips. He listened to her soft footsteps on the carpet until they stopped right behind him at his desk.

"Elizabeth."

"Ciel." The silence that followed was one that Elizabeth hated dearly. Silence was her worst enemy, the very object of her disdain. Even in her youth, Elizabeth hated silence. It suffocated her like thick black smog, clouding her throat and thoughts. The stuffiness of the room made her feel isolated and heated, even though the window was open and fresh air circulated through the room.

Ciel turned around to face her, Elizabeth Middleford. He tried to hide his surprised expression at her black attire. Elizabeth was clothed in black; from head to toe…Ciel leaned back in his chair, concerned but curious.

"Please sit down, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Ciel." The emotion in her voice caused him to shiver. Elizabeth gazed at Ciel, her green eyes glazed over as if she were in a dream. Ciel's heart leapt slightly at her cold and blank gaze.

"Elizabeth…"

"I know everything, Ciel…"

"What?"

"I know about Sebastian…" Ciel gripped the edge of his chair…impossible!

_There's no way….no way she could know what Sebastian truly is! There's no way she saw his true form!_

"I know that he…slipped a pill in my food…that made me forget about that night…in the mansion." Elizabeth clutched the small hand bag that sat in her lap.

"W-why…why weren't you truthful? You would think…that I am a woman, Earl. I can handle myself very well…I'm no longer a child. What do you take me for?" Ciel leaned against his desk, his eyes on Elizabeth. She stared straight into his eyes, her gaze never unwavering. She was determined; steady…Ciel could see it. He grinned, knowing that Elizabeth was no longer a child…she had proven herself so many times. It was time he started treating her as one. Ciel leaned back in the chair, bringing his hands under his chin and thinking deeply. He had wanted to protect her from this…from the underworld he was a part of. He wanted to protect her from everything…was it all in vain? His lies…perhaps they were.

Elizabeth's gloved hand reached Ciel's and she held it to her heart. Ciel's expression was confusing to Elizabeth. He did not smile or try to draw his hand away. Instead, it was a look of defeat…weariness. It was a look she had never seen on him before and one that she would never see again.

"Ciel…when you proposed to me…I said yes. I said I would be your wife. I've known…ever since the Campania sinking…what kind of man you would become. Not once have I ever regretted my choice. You are an ugly man, aren't you?" Elizabeth said her voice soft.

"Yes."

"You have the blood of innocents on your hands…"

"Yes I do."

"You have lied, cheated, murdered and plundered…"

"Yes I have."

"And you will continue to do this until your breath your very last, Ciel."

"Yes I will, Elizabeth."

"After you marry me?"

"Yes."

"I see…then," Elizabeth released Ciel's hand, "I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Ciel's thoughts stopped and he felt that he had not heard Elizabeth's words correctly. Then little by little…his hands began to tremble. The realization could not come clear enough. In his mind he knew what Elizabeth was committing to…what she was diving head first into…Ciel gazed into Elizabeth's eyes and he knew at that moment Elizabeth…

"Even if you should stumble, if the world should turn against you and even if you should go down the darkest road…I will be with you…" Ciel stood, slowly tracing Elizabeth's cheek.

"Even down to the depths of hell, you'll follow me, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Even if you must become dirtied and your blind innocence shattered like a thousand glass windows? Will you still follow me?" Elizabeth nodded. Ciel placed his hand behind Elizabeth's blonde locks, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her softly.

"Lady Phantomhive, I welcome you to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I sincerely apologize for this late chapter! The college semester is finally over but I'm still busy! My fiancee and I have been out of state to visit his family for Memorial Day! We've been gone for a week, and let me tell you I have been having a blast! Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying this story...it is almost at its end. I loved writing this story, and I love fanfiction! Just a quick update, over the summer I will not be posting any new stories. I'll be working at camp and then I'll be getting married...so I won't be writing for awhile! :) Thank you for your support and reviews and favorites and subscription alerts!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Nearer Tomorrow**

The smooth wisp of the pen against the formal stationary was rushed, but fine and legible. He was nearing the end of the paper, h is long cursive words gliding over the letter. He stopped, nearing the end and held the paper to his eyes. The blue irises went back and forth looking for any errors or statements that would misinform Her Majesty or cause ceaseless nagging. The content of the letter was certainly not intended for public eyes. He laid the letter on the glass coffee table and pushed it towards the other side. Following certain events and weighing options, Ciel had decided it was best and most sensible for Elizabeth to live in the townhouse. It was much to the gossiping of old ladies, and newspapers though.

"Will that suffice Elizabeth?" Elizabeth slowly sipped the tea and set the glass on the table. The sunlight graced the new addition of the Phantomhive townhouse in London. Even though the townhouse was a little fuller with all the servants there, plus Elizabeth the rearrangements worked out well. Because the backyard was considerably large, he had added on a small sunroom at Elizabeth's request. The construction of the new Phantomhive manor would take several years to complete, but Elizabeth was content with that. The burning down of the prestigious Phantomhive estate made front pages for several weeks, along with chitchats that it was a crime of passion…of course those were just guileless rumors. The former Baroness Kelvin…had been…disposed along with Dr. Henry who had assisted her. He had had an interesting time responding to Scotland Yard, as well as speaking with the Royal London Hospital. However, all that mattered was that Her Majesty's heart and mind had been put to rest. Elizabeth's slender fingers slid over the paper, never missing a line. Elizabeth leaned back in the white wicker chair, her blonde curls framing her rosy face. She laid the letter on the coffee table and smiled.

"Your cursive has improved considerably, Earl Phantomhive, though it still lacks the smoothness of someone of your stature." Elizabeth smiled and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Ciel shrugged, folding his hands together under his chin.

"That's as good as I can do it, Elizabeth. If you want to be so picky about it, write the letter yourself. I don't have time for this…" Ciel rubbed his forehead and stood.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked, her brows rising at his sudden desire to leave.

"Come on." Ciel took Elizabeth's hand, tugging her to get up. Elizabeth reluctantly left her seat, a questioning expression on her face. She frowned at Ciel's sudden change of attitude.

"What is it?"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>The carriage cajoled down the brick road, past small green hills and flat land. Elizabeth sat across from Ciel, closely watching his face for any hint of where he was taking her. He had urged her to change from her afternoon attire into something less bright. He had also asked her to wear her riding boots; since those were the only boots she owned other than her winter boots. Ciel had not spoken a word to her since they entered the carriage, and his face gave her no clue as to what he had planned. Instead, he had calmly urged her to pick wild flowers from the field and bring them along with her…yellow wild flowers. The yellow wild flowers reminded Elizabeth of St. Josephina Augusta School…the wide fields that covered the land and tall green prairie grass that reached up to her chest. How her friends had loved wild flowers! How she had loved the sweet beams that crossed their tanned faces…how she missed that sweetness that had been snatched from her like a child from her mother…<p>

Then something foreign to her, dripped down her cheek, it was hot and wet. Elizabeth hurriedly pulled out her small purse and snatched a handkerchief, bringing it to her eyes. Suddenly, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and in her mind she recalled those bittersweet memories of years past. Memories of those dear girls…that…she had…

"Elizabeth, we're here." The carriage rolled to a stop in front of a field with a stone walk way. Ciel got out of the carriage first, and then held Elizabeth's hand as she climbed out. A small breeze blew past them, sending small flower petals through the air and the scent of them warmed Elizabeth's heart. Ciel clasped Elizabeth's hand gently, ushering her to follow him through the churchyard. It was a quiet place, as most churchyards are, but there was something about this that caused Elizabeth to choke up inside. She had seen death before, of course. Death was nothing new to young woman born into a world of beauty and jewels. Instead death had become something of an unwanted companion, steadily extending its welcome for longer than she had ever wished for. The solemn couple walked through the churchyard, the green grass dewy beneath their feet.

Ciel held onto Elizabeth's hand, not glancing at her only looking forward. Elizabeth's chest tightened and she became uneasy. Ciel was so quite…and his seemingly serious expression was unsettling her. She looked around, the churchyard was one that she was not familiar with, and it was not the one that her Aunt Angelina was laid to rest in. The tombstones were cracked and uneven; the grass was over grown. This was not a churchyard that housed nobles and those born of higher status. They walked several more yards and stopped below a weeping willow. There, near the stump of the large tree stood two small tombstones.

_Running Fawn_

_White Owl_

Ciel watched Elizabeth break into sobs, her eyes filling with hot tears that he hated to see on her. Her cries filled the churchyard and echoed for miles as she slid against the tree to the ground. There was nothing he could do for her. There was nothing in this material world that could satisfy the sorrow that spread into her heart. He had tried it before, filling that black hole. Ciel allowed her to weep while watching her small body tremor from the wailing coming from within. She was going to experience loss to such an extent…Ciel understood that he had to immune her of such feelings now. Acting as the Queen's Watch Dog he had put friend and family in the grave with his own hand, all for the glory of Her Majesty.

_Aunt Angelina… _

Ciel watched the sky, the clouds grew darker and the wind blew stronger. He leaned down on the grass and slipped his hand around Elizabeth's waist.

"My dear, the weather has taken a turn for the worse. You can come back tomorrow if you please." Elizabeth nodded. Ciel wiped her tears with a handkerchief and hand in hand they walked back to the carriage. Ciel helped her into the carriage and then climbed in after her. Elizabeth wept during the whole ride back to the estate, with Ciel at her side. Ciel softly brushed her locks from her red face, and whispered words of calm and love in her ears. There was only so much he could do to ease her pain…the rest Elizabeth must come to terms with herself…

_Elizabeth knows what she is knee deep in. My darkness and vile desires will no doubt offend her innocent spirit. I will drag her down to the depths of hell itself…this is what I spoke to her about and what I warned her of. This evil self of mine…this dirty and soiled name that she has affialted herself with. There is no turning back now, my Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive._


	20. Chapter 20

**HB Chapter 19:** **Wondering Bliss**

**Final Chapter  
><strong>

Elizabeth's eyes slowly fluttered open to the dim light that barely slipping through the drawn lace curtains; covering the large window in the stately honeymoon suite. The suite was dim with little sun light shining through the drawn marine curtains. Elizabeth's mind was still groggy from the eventful night before and she felt lightheaded from the wine. But as she came to, a sweet scent rose to her nose and she buried her face further in the sheets. The pillow that she lay on smelled of lilacs and rosemary; pink petals from the previous night still dwindled on the cushion and sheets. Several red and white cushions laid, in no specific fashion on the carpeted floor. She sat up, surprised to find that her bed had a second inhabitant that had wrapped its arms around her naked waist. Elizabeth almost squealed from shock, but memories of what sweetly ensued the night before caused blood to rush to her face. The touch…the sweet gentle caress of her small form…Ciel's body hotly meshed against hers…

_Last night…Ciel…and I…we…consummated our marriage…I-I…we…_

Elizabeth fell back on the pillows, breathing quickly as remembrances of last night's beautiful, yet heated wedding night bliss. How scared she had been! How scared stiff and cheeky she felt, allowing Ciel to guide her into the marriage chamber and continue to kiss her softly. Elizabeth nearly screamed at the moment, covering her mouth with her hands!

Oh the thoughts! Oh the wonder and bliss of becoming one flesh with the man she loved! Elizabeth squealed like a naïve school girl and wiggled under the sheets. She yelped as Ciel's hand slipped down farther beyond her waist. At her squeal, Ciel mumbled slightly and wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her within under the rose scented sheets.

"Lizzy…dear…please do not be so loud in the morning…darling…" Elizabeth blushed at Ciel's incoherent babbling, but laughed softly at how childish he was. She gently pressed her lips against his and smiled. The feeling of being completely naked as the day she was born was almost foreign to her, added that Ciel was also bared. She flushed red again, as he rubbed her bare bottom and whispered scandalous words in her ear.

"I've touched every inch of you, yet you still blush like a virgin on her wedding night."

"Ciel!"

"Haha…ah…" Ciel ran his fingers through her blonde locks, admiring her beauty. Elizabeth was before him, vulnerable, nude, and in all her glory.

"You're beautiful Lizzy." Ciel said in a tender voice. He slide his hand down her back, the silky smoothness of her skin astounded him. He had been with women, but none of them came close to the innocence of his new wife. Perhaps, it was the fact that she gave herself to him in all love and faith. Not to gain riches or fame…Giving herself completely to him in all trust...

He swept her up in a passionate kiss and rolled on his back, making the sheets fall down around her hips. Elizabeth yelped at the sudden change of position. Instinctively, she covered her breasts and frowned at her presumptuous husband.

"Ciel! D-don't do-"Suddenly, a knock interrupted their frolic. Ciel snarled in displeasure, and was tempted to continue ravishing his new wife, but thought better of it as Elizabeth's stomach growled. He looked at her in a most amused way and smiled. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her tummy and giggled. He sat up quickly and kissed her, then gently pushed her down on the sheets.

"I would love you passionately right now," Ciel whispered in her ear," but you must eat." He kissed her lips. The knocking continued for several seconds, followed by, "Young Master, Lady Phantomhive, are you descent?" Ciel glanced at Elizabeth, who pulled the covers up to her chin, trying hard not to snigger loudly.

"Come in, Sebastian!" Ciel called. The butler opened the large doubles doors leading into the bedroom. The scent of delectable food floated through the air, rising to Elizabeth's nostrils. She breathed in deeply and allowed the smell to fill her lungs. Ciel lay back on the pillows, watching Sebastian set the tray on the table near the hearth.

"Young Master, Lady Phantomhive for you this morning I have Oolong tea with milk, and lightly buttered toast, a fruit salad for Lady Phantomhive. There is honey ham with white rice as well." Elizabeth smiled as Sebastian lay out the food and poured the sweet smelling tea into the new Royal Winchester tea cups her grandmother had bought them. Ciel rose from the bed as Sebastian walked to the closet. He looked through for several seconds, then selected a black robe and slippers. He laid them on the bed and then resumed to the closet. This time, he laid a soft pink robe on the bed and white satin slippers. Ciel yawned and rose from the bed. Elizabeth blushed as he rose from the mattress as naked as the day he was born. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his young master's brashness but held the robe open for Ciel and wrapped it around him. Elizabeth watched Sebastian's quite service to her husband. In a sense, she found it strange...she had never watched Ciel get dressed before.

_Well...there was that one time when we were young. Ms. Nina had made new clothes for him after the mansion had been...well destroyed by the servants. Ah...now that I think about it...there was something...Ciel didn't want me to..._

Elizabeth quickly glanced at Ciel's back, but the robe was already covering him.

_Ciel..._

"Lady Phantomhive, your robe and slippers-" Elizabeth yelped and snatched the robe from Sebastian's hand. Ciel's face bestowed confusion at her sudden outburst.

"Ah! No! I-I can get dressed by myself!"

"Of course, Lady Phantomhive." Sebastian bowed. Elizabeth was now red in the face and extremely embarrassed at her silly notion. Ciel shook his head and motioned for her to join him at the table. Elizabeth hurriedly put on the robe and tied it, and placed the slippers on her feet. Her blonde curls fell in droves around her smooth face, and she was sure that she looked like a tussled poodle. She shuffled to the table and went to sit across from Ciel, until he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Don't sit so far away." Ciel said, placing his hand on her bottom and pushing her to sit on his lap.

"Now my dear, let us get some food in you."

–

The honeymoon was long but sweet and certainly more than Elizabeth had ever hoped for. She and Ciel had stayed at the Olive's Inn, touring the country side of London and enjoying the absence of the city life. The Olive Inn itself was beautiful and was a larger than the Phantomhive manor. A huge courtyard that held many gardens and a small waterfall was in the front. They had rode horses through sunny hills, piniced in the woods and even bathed in a waterfall...everything seemed like a dream...a dream that she never wanted to end.

–

The snow fell in droves around the vast mansion, covering the grounds with a blanket of white fluff. The flowers had receded and the once green grass was now white. Outside the window, everything was a winter wonderland. It was this season that Elizabeth realized...her husband seemed to enjoy the most. He traveled much less, but it also seemed that he locked himself away in his office more than usual. Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair, creaking back and forth. Her mind was busy now, watching her hands as they moved gently with the yarn. Elizabeth thought that such a personal gift that she made from her own hands would have more significance that something simply bought from a vendor...

_I want to give Ciel something very nice for Christmas...ah...there's no telling how long this will take me! But...Ciel...will get an even greater present than this blanket.  
><em>

A knock sounded on the door, that caused Elizabeth to forget her thoughts and turn to it.

"Lady Phantomhive, I've brought tea."

"Oh, thank you, Sebastian. Come in please." Elizabeth listened as the door creaked open and Sebastian wheeled in a tray. The sweetness of the hot tea rose to her nostrils and she set down her knitting. Sebastian placed the tray on the coffee table and poured the tea.

"How is Lady Phantomhive doing this evening?" Elizabeth frowned and her brows furrowed.

"I am still trying to remember Middleford is no longer my name..." Sebastian smiled.

"The Young Master will be in shortly. He had several telephone calls that he had to take." Elizabeth nodded and brought the tea cup to her nose. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell of sweet peppermint and honey.

"You make better tea than I do, Sebastian." The butler smiled and bowed, pleased that Elizabeth had praised him. His eyes fell to several objects on the coffee table...a tiny little crocheted hat and little crocheted shoes.

"You plan on revealing this to the Young Master?" Elizabeth nodded, blushing. Sebastian grinned. He had known since well...since three months ago.

"Is there anything else you need, My Lady?" Elizabeth cocked her head to one side, trying to think of anything that she needed at the moment. She shook her head and dismissed him. Watching Sebastian walk out of the drawing room made her feel strangely uninterested. She longed to see her husband and have him tell her of his work. Certainly that would be more exciting than doing nothing but sitting and looking pretty. Of course, she had planned a many social gatherings and charities as was expected as the wife of a prestigious nobleman.

_All I want is to spend time with Ciel..._

"Elizabeth?" Her ears perked up at the sound of the tenor voice she loved. Placing on her best smile she looked at the door to see her Ciel leaned against the doorway.

"Ciel!"

"Good evening Lizzy. I finished work early today." Elizabeth smiled and looked at the clock. It read half past ten. She shook her head.

"It is still pretty late you know..."

"Yes, dear. I know."

Ciel walked to couch and sat next her. His body was clearly weary, and Elizabeth felt a pang of concern. He appeared much more tired than usual and his face was drawn. She opened her lips to say something, but decided against it. Instead, she lay her head on his shoulder and listened his heart beat. The rise and fall of his chest was almost enough to put her asleep like a infant. Ciel patted her head, whispering how beautiful she was. The drawing room was quite and the fire continued to crackle on strongly.

"Ciel...I've something to tell you."

"Yes dear?"

"I-I have a present for you..."

"Yes?"  
>Elizabeth shook. She could not figure out why she was so shaken up. Perhaps the anticipation...of telling Ciel...<p>

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Ciel's concerned voice asked of her. She nodded, assuring him that she was fine. But the feeling in her stomach would not go away...such excitement...She held on to both his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"My Lord and husband...I've the greatest gift to give you." Ciel's eyes were wrought with confusion, but his face showed an enduring eagerness. He ran through several things in his mind, trying to guess what Elizabeth could be speaking of. Elizabeth smiled sweetly then and placed on of his hands on her stomach.

"My dear Ciel...you are to be a father soon." At that moment the world seemed to stop. A heavy lump felt like it had been placed in Ciel's chest and then suddenly busted. A father...he was going to be a father. Ciel stood abruptly and swooped Elizabeth into his arms.

"E-Elizabeth! Elizabeth! I'm going to be a father?"

Sebastian stood outside the door, listening to the sincere studdering of his speechless Young Master. The black clad butler grinned and closed the door quietly.

He sighed and pulled the gloves tighter on his pale hands.

"I best get to work."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hurray! This is the last chapter of His Butler, Genesis to New Demons! This story has been a big step for me, especially because I mainly stay within the Naruto fandom. It's been a pleasure writing this story and experimenting with the different characters. Thank you all for staying with Elizabeth and Ciel as they explore their relationship, and as Elizabeth entered childhood into adulthood and as Ciel searched deep in himself to allow Lizzy into his heart! It is certainly an accomplishment. Now I have two finished stories! Thank you all for reading it, reviewing and adding it to your favorites! Please don't stop reviewing even though the story is finished! I love you all! My wedding is coming up soon...in 28 days! Look out for several new stories coming soon!<br>**


End file.
